Somente uma semana
by Gracegc
Summary: Depois de concordar com um casamento sem amor, Isabella Swan precisava sentir o sabor do verdadeiro desejo, ao menos uma vez na vida. E um barman sexy pareceu-lhe o homem perfeito para amar e depois deixar para trás.
1. Prólogo

**Somente uma semana....**

Depois de concordar com um casamento sem amor, Isabella Swan _precisava _sentir o sabor do verdadeiro desejo, ao menos uma vez na vida. Por isso decidiu tirar uma semana para experimentar tudo que nunca tivera: paixão, excitamento, êxtase... mesmo que fosse com um desconhecido.

E um _barman _sexy pareceu-lhe o homem perfeito para amar e depois deixar para trás.

Rico proprietário de um balneário, Edward Cullen não era na verdade um _barman, mas _não revelou sua verdadeira identidade. Ainda mais sabendo que Isabella o queria como ele era. E ele, _sem dúvida, _a quis. Os olhos de Isabella o convidaram, o corpo o tentara... e sua ingenuidade capturara seu coração. Edward vivera uma semana de tentações, e agora queria aquela mulher para sempre.

Então descobriu que Isabella já tinha um noivo...

**Adaptação do livro**: "Uma semana de amor"

**Autora**: Carly Philips

**Adaptadora**: Laki

* * *

**N/A**: Vamos ver se da certo essa adaptação!... Depois vou falar com a outra pessoa que estava fazendo adaptação da "dance for you"... e falo se continuo com ela ou não. Por enquanto vou deixá-la parada ok?

Quem está afim de ler essa!? o que acham???

Bjus!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

O motor morreu. Isabella Swan desceu do carro, que a locadora declarara ser o melhor veículo de luxo de tamanho médio, sem se preocupar em dar a partida outra vez. Embora detestasse abandoná-lo no meio do deserto, não tinha alternativa. A locadora teria de lhe mandar um guincho para rebocar o inútil veículo.

Respirando fundo o ar seco misturado à poeira, ela deu uma última espiada no carro. O veículo lhe pareceu bem mais confortável do que admitira antes, mas o desgraçado não queria se mover. Ela não tinha escolha mesmo. O sol do Arizona começava a se pôr nas montanhas na linha do horizonte e, se demorasse mais, teria de caminhar no escuro. Não que desejasse caminhar, no escuro ou no claro... E sem falar que, com certeza, não estava vestida para esse tipo de esporte.

E agora, o que aconteceria com seus planos?

Ela pegou a bolsa, deixou a bagagem no carro e deu um puxão na barra da saia nova. Uma saia que comprara por ser bastante leve e confortável para o ar seco do deserto. Naturalmente não contara com a prolongada excursão a pé. O traje fora um erro. Esperava que não tivesse de dizer o mesmo sobre a planejada semana.

Considerando que tudo o que tinha de encarar no futuro era um casamento tão seco quanto aquele deserto perdido no mundo, resolvera abarrotar com alegria, com paixão, com episódios excitantes, os dias que lhe restavam. No fim de semana seguinte iria se encontrar com o noivo num seminário sobre finanças, em um dos hotéis mais exclusivos do Arizona. Merecia se divertir um pouco antes de sacrificar a vida, desistindo de sua felicidade futura pelo bem do pai. Anos de submissão e agindo sempre como filha obediente a levaram a um casamento com um homem que não amava, que mal conhecia, e que, ainda por cima, era quinze anos mais velho.

Cambaleando nos saltos muito altos, puxou mais uma vez para baixo sua minissaia. Olhou a vastidão diante de si, na esperança de enxergar algum carro. Nada, apenas um vazio imenso. Mas coisa alguma poderia ser pior do que o futuro que a aguardava.

Em um mês, daria adeus a seus sonhos de felicidade. Por isso queria algumas recordações para mantê-la aquecida nas noites de inverno. Jamais teria o que seus pais tiveram – um amor profundo. Mas poderia experimentar um tipo de paixão antes de se entregar no altar matrimonial. Somente agora, tarde demais para mudar as coisas, Isabella se dava conta de que passara vinte e nove anos de sua vida com uma única missão: agradar os pais para ter o amor deles.

Exercício inútil. Eles a amavam a seu modo. Só que não era suficiente para Isabella. E, à procura de mais, ela dera de volta tudo o que possuía.

Prometera à mãe moribunda que tomaria conta do pai. Mas não contara com o quanto uma promessa mudaria sua vida. Os negócios do pai entraram em decadência. Viúvo inconsolável, começara a negligenciar o trabalho e, para compensar a perda, aconselhara investimentos arriscados a seus clientes na esperança de um ganho rápido antes de ele perder o prestígio por completo. Para piorar, investira seu próprio capital também. Adquirira então dívidas que prejudicaram para sempre o bem-estar da família. Por Isabella ter em seu poder a possibilidade de sanar o mal, decidiu usá-la.

Mike, seu novo chefe, muito amigo de seu pai, apresentara a solução. Melhor dizendo, _um suborno_, admitia Isabella. Casando-se com Mike, seu pai não se veria forçado a perder todo seu prestígio. Se ele seria capaz ou não de começar de novo, era outro problema. Isabella lhe oferecera suas economias, mas não seriam suficientes. E a oferta de Mike era algo difícil de ser rejeitado.

Mike tinha bastante dinheiro para comprar o pai de Isabella em troca de uma esposa, de uma anfitriã, e de um troféu em seus braços. Claro, qualquer mulher bonita supriria essas necessidades, mas Isabella possuía uma qualidade a mais, ela entendia muito sobre finanças. Isso economizaria a Mike o esforço de namorar uma criatura de cabeça oca, que apenas faria o papel de esposa de um empresário rico. Nada mais.

Em seus últimos dias de liberdade, Isabella pretendia usufruir o prazer de um _entreato _erótico com um desconhecido. Mas, para conseguir isso, precisava antes chegar a seu destino.

Protegendo os olhos com a mão em pala, viu a longa estrada. Que direção tomar? Lembrava-se de ter passado por um tipo de taberna a mais ou menos dois quilômetros de distância...

Após o pôr-do-sol, a temperatura baixava e ela começou a sentir frio. Pensava o tempo todo em seu plano. Uma vez casada com Mike, seria a esposa fiel com quem ele contava – mas não estava casada ainda.

Aquela semana substituiria a lua-de-mel que nunca teria.

Cansada, receosa de torcer o tornozelo e de ficar caída na beira da estrada, tirou os sapatos. Pequenas pedras machucavam-lhe os pés, mas conseguia caminhar mais depressa.

Quando divisou luzes à distância, acalmou-se. Porém seus pés estavam em carne viva, a garganta seca, e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos sujando-lhe o rosto. Aquela altura dos acontecimentos teria entregado seu corpo ao primeiro homem que lhe oferecesse um lugar para sentar, um ombro onde chorar, e uma bebida gelada. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

.

— Ei, Edward, por aqui de novo?

Edward Cullen enxugava os copos com um trapo já bem úmido.

— Sabem que não posso ficar longe daqui — ele respondeu para os três homens já bastante idosos, que se encontravam na taberna _The Hungry Bear._

— Não posso acreditar que você prefira este lugar a seu _spa _luxuoso.

Edward olhou as paredes descascadas, os quadros tortos, a mesa de bilhar no fundo da taberna. Aspirou o cheiro de tabaco e de cerveja.

— Vocês precisam entendê-lo — um dos velhos disse aos demais. — Ele pode ter dinheiro, mas um verdadeiro homem nunca perde suas raízes.

— E as minhas estão enterradas no mesmo lugar que as suas, Carlisle. — Edward lembrou-se então da pequena casa onde crescera e da casa quase idêntica ao lado. Ele e sua irmã Alice, sentiam-se bem em ambas as casas, graças ao calor humano do vizinho Carlisle.

— Você só é muito mais rico agora, Edward. — Carlisle riu. E os outros fizeram coro.

— E o que faz você aqui? Problemas com mulheres? — um dos homens perguntou.

— Não eu. _Emmett _é que está com problemas — disse Edward, referindo-se ao filho de Carlisle, seu melhor amigo e dono da taberna. — Vocês sabem que ele está apaixonado por uma mulher e eu faço o papel de _barman, _substituindo-o.

— Espero que ele consiga conquistar a mulher dessa vez — comentou Carlisle que mandou que se servisse bebida para todos.

— Whisky vai lhe custar o dobro para que seu desejo se realize — Edward sussurrou.

— Enfim, uma mulher chegando — um dos homens comentou, olhando pela janela.

Edward ignorou o comentário. Era preciso que a mulher fosse muito especial para interessá-lo, e ele não havia ainda encontrado uma nessas condições.

Contudo, não podia negar que a vida de hotel era solitária demais e que ele já começava a se cansar daquilo.

Risadas vindas de um canto da taberna chamaram sua atenção e ele olhou para o relógio. Muito em breve a turma jovem chegaria. Quinta-feira era a noite das mulheres e os três velhos entusiasmavam-se pela chance de apreciar as beldades.

— Se eu fosse você, Edward, pegaria uma daquelas bonecas que freqüentam seu _spa, _em vez de servir drinques para três velhos como nós — Carlisle comentou.

— Mas eu não sou você.

Edward sabia muito bem que as bonecas que freqüentavam o _spa _queriam tomar sol e caçar um marido rico. E as que já tinham marido, iam ao spa para um breve flerte com qualquer um. Edward não apenas estava cansado daquela rotina como também de ser alvo de muitas das mulheres. O que fazia das suas idas ao _Bear _uma oportunidade magnífica para escapar.

— Outra rodada de drinques, Edward — Carlisle pediu.

— Você ainda nem terminou com a primeira — Edward protestou. Carlisle puxou a cortina e olhou para fora.

— Finalmente, está chegando uma que vale a pena! — exclamou.

Edward conhecia Carlisle muito bem para saber que ele gostava de fazer brincadeiras. O velho fora um verdadeiro pai para os Cullens desde que eles ficaram órfãos, onze anos atrás. Portanto, Edward entendia muito bem a solidão de Carlisle, o que o fazia procurar qualquer coisa com que se distrair.

— Deixe as mulheres em paz, vocês três — Edward aconselhou-os. A porta da taberna se abriu e a cena mais triste que Edward já presenciara o deixou aturdido.

Ela era uma dama... sob as camadas de poeira do deserto. Seus cabelos longos e cor chocolate, estavam em completa desordem. Seus sapatos, de salto muito alto, eram carregados em sua mão, quando ela entrou na taberna descalça.

Um olhar rápido, com experiência de anos, disse a Edward que a saia que ela usava era de grife, de seda, e feita para expor uma convidativa quantidade de lindas pernas. A mulher parada àquela porta parecia muito indefesa.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os três velhos senhores levantaram-se para ir ao encontro da recém-chegada.

— Por Deus, deixem a moça respirar! — Edward gritou. Eles pararam e Edward enxergou logo os seios da mulher sob a blusa colada ao corpo. Graças ao frio da noite, os mamilos empurravam o tecido fino, não sobrando nada para a imaginação. E ele teve o insano desejo de segurar-lhe os seios e aquecê-los. Estivera muito tempo sem sexo para não se impressionar com criatura tão atraente. Ela fitou-o, parecendo assustada, e Edward apontou na direção dos três homens que a devoravam com o olhar, dizendo:

— Eles não lhe farão nenhum mal.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu com voz sexy, e explicou: — Meu carro quebrou na estrada.

— Sente-se que eu vou providenciar qualquer coisa para você beber — disse Edward. — Vai aliviar sua garganta. — ele hesitou — E depois entregue seu coração a um _barman _que quer ser seu amigo.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e, corando, notou que o homem não tirava os olhos de seus seios.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro cap. Curtinho né!? Bom dando as boas vindas a Natthy! Que está beatando essa fic... o/ ufa! Agora a coisa fica boa! Brigadão Natthy!... Pessoas... me deixem review sobre o que acharam do cap!...

Bjus Laki

**N/B: **Olá, pessoal!

Aqui é a Natthy. Eu sou a nova beta da fiction e, de coração, garanto que vocês irão amar.

Não custa nada deixar um comentário, certo? Faça duas pessoas felizes *-*


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward surpreendia-se por jamais ter visto olhos como aquele antes.

Sim, a mulher era real, linda, apesar de suja, e bem diferente das mulheres que iam ao seu _spa _para rejuvenescimento. Uma beleza natural como aquela era rara.

Ao menos uma vez ele via alguém que precisava de algo mais do que uma carteira recheada.

— Conte-me seus problemas. Abra-se comigo, tenho ombros largos. — disse, quando a moça permaneceu silenciosa.

— Estou vendo. — Ela sorriu, e Edward sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo. — Andei muito e a cadeira que você mencionou foi uma maravilha.

Ela deu um passo à frente, gemeu e quase caiu, agarrando-se a Edward.

— Muitas mulheres já se jogaram em cima de mim antes, mas nunca assim.

— Talvez por não terem andado quase dois quilômetros no deserto, e descalças.

Edward sussurrou uma imprecação e carregou-a nos braços.

— O que pretende fazer? — ela perguntou.

— Ajudá-la, a menos que prefira tentar dar outro passo... — Ele abaixou os braços quase até o chão.

Mãos suaves agarraram-se a seu pescoço com firmeza. A moça era mais forte do que parecia.

— Confessa que precisa de auxílio? — Edward perguntou. Isabella fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e murmurou:

— Meu herói!

Rindo, Edward colocou-a na cadeira mais próxima, depois ergueu um de seus pés para examiná-lo.

— Tenho desinfetante e gaze lá em cima.

— Lá em cima? — ela repetiu. — O que há lá em cima? Um quarto? Um apartamento? O quê?

— Um apartamento — ele respondeu, divertido.

— Com chuveiro?

— Sim, com chuveiro. Por quê?

— Curiosidade. E você mora lá?

— Moro.

Durante uma semana, ele disse a si mesmo, ou mais, dependendo do tempo que aquela criatura ficasse por lá. Decidiu não contar que estava apenas ajudando na taberna como amigo. Há muito tempo vinha achando mais interessante ser o simples Edward, em vez de Edward Cullen – o proprietário de um luxuoso balneário.

A fortuna caíra nas mãos dos Cullens quando Edward ainda era um rapaz ingênuo para entender como as pessoas, em particular as mulheres, reagiriam a isso. Um homem solteiro, dono de um balneário de luxo, significava um bom partido. E ele tornara-se o alvo para as caçadoras de fortunas.

Sendo obrigado a cuidar da mãe e da irmã mais nova, fora forçado a amadurecer depressa. As mulheres da família confiavam nele cegamente. E Edward sabia que não podia falhar. Aprendera a ser cuidadoso, daí permanecer em silêncio agora.

A vulnerabilidade daquela mulher o atraíra e ele queria uma chance de ser um homem comum.

— Você mora sozinho? — lhe perguntou.

— Completamente só.

— Oh, bom. — Bella corou.

— Bom? — Edward repetiu.

— Por causa dos meus pés. E da minha dignidade. Você acha que posso lavá-los?

— Claro. E enquanto você estiver fazendo isso, providenciarei um guincho, e um dos rapazes trará suas malas.

— Rapazes?

— Aqueles que você viu ao chegar. Agora não tiram os olhos daqui.

— Oh, _aqueles _rapazes? Eles dirigem?

— Não legalmente.

A gargalhada dela encheu a sala.

— Sobre as malas, como sabe que tenho malas?

— Querida... — Edward percorreu com o olhar o corpo elegante dela e a pele clara. — Tudo em você _cheira _a turista.

Edward estendeu a mão a fim de ajudá-la, porém ela o dispensou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Ok, mas estarei bem atrás para o caso de haver necessidade. Vamos subir as escadas. — E dirigindo-se aos três senhores: — Um de vocês, cuide do bar!

Edward foi atrás dela. A saia de seda mal lhe cobria as coxas, quando os dois estavam no mesmo nível. Porém Edward não imaginara que seria tão diferente estando ele bem abaixo, como aconteceu ao atingirem o meio das escadas. Tampouco imaginara como a lingerie era sexy e feminina. As rendas atormentaram sua já ativa mente. O calor rolava pelo corpo dele tal qual uma enorme onda. Edward suava.

E pensar que quase recusara ir à taberna por causa do número de convenções que chegariam ao seu _spa _durante a semana... Ficou contente por ter delegado poderes aos empregados para receber os numerosos médicos, advogados e economistas. Não perderia aquela oportunidade com a recém-chegada por nada nesse mundo.

Enquanto acompanhava sua sexy visitante escada acima, deu-se conta de que vira mais dela do que de qualquer outra mulher, em muitos anos. E nem ao menos sabia seu nome.

Isabella encontrara _o __homem. _Pena não ter idéia do que fazer com ele. Fechou a porta do banheiro e despiu-se. Quem poderia adivinhar que o primeiro homem em que pusera os olhos, o primeiro _com menos de oitenta anos_, corrigiu-se, seria o tal?

Mentalmente enxergava-o do outro lado da porta, e sua pulsação aumentava. Não havia dúvida de que o _barman _de uma taberna de beira de estrada a agradaria. Tratava-se de um homem com quem passaria bons momentos para depois relegá-lo ao passado.

Isabella localizou as toalhas. Ele dissera que estariam na prateleira acima da pia. Ela examinou o local. Pequeno, mas completo, masculino em muitos aspectos. Nada de rendinhas e bordados. Cheirou a loção pós-barba. E não se sentiu mais só. O aroma a rodeou. _Ele _a rodeou.

Ela nunca convivera com um homem que deixasse a barba no estilo "mal feita", e se perguntava que tipo de estímulo ela acrescentaria a uma intensa experiência sexual. Fechou os olhos e sua imaginação ocupou-se do resto. Lábios suaves, hálito quente e sensações eróticas caminhando por sua pele. Lábios firmes, mas gentis, percorrendo-lhe as pernas, a aspereza da barba ao longo das coxas. Isabella segurou os seios tendo a impressão de que as mãos dele massageavam-lhe os mamilos, dando-lhes vida.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, viu-se sozinha num banheiro nada familiar. Nunca fizera aquilo antes.

Como podia desejar um homem, um desconhecido, com tanta intensidade? Sair de seu apartamento fora fácil. Organizar um plano fora fácil. Mas, agora, encontrar-se cara a cara com um desconhecido sexy e viril, em carne e osso...

Isabella tremia. Tinha apenas uma semana. E, considerando que sua vida acabaria numa semana, seria melhor tirar o máximo proveito disso. Sua chance aguardava-a do outro lado da porta.

Olhou-se no espelho. Com o rosto sujo, marcas de lágrimas nas faces, cabelos desgrenhados, como poderia seduzir um homem? Assustou-se tanto com seu aspecto que derrubou um copo de água que estava sobre a pia, quebrando-o.

Sem aviso prévio, a porta se abriu e ela teve companhia.

Isabella tentou agarrar a toalha, mas um pouco tarde demais, talvez, pois o amante de sua fantasia estava na soleira da porta, olhando para seu corpo nu. Ok, ele já vira muito. Mas o pequeno triângulo entre suas pernas expunha mais do que desejava que ele visse naquele presente momento.

— Tudo bem? — Edward murmurou.

Ela não respondeu. Não poderia. Estava muito preocupada em cobrir o corpo. Tentava puxar a toalha da prateleira, mas suas mãos trêmulas dificultavam a tentativa.

Descobriu então que não era tão valente como supusera que fosse. Ficou mortificada.

Como poderia ter pensado que seduziria um homem?

Edward aproximou-se e entregou-lhe a toalha.

— Cubra-se — disse. — Agora. Ou não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

— Pois não, _senhor._

Isabella baixou o olhar para a região abaixo da cintura dele. E sentiu um prazer imenso. Suas técnicas podiam necessitar de prática, mas conseguira alguma coisa. Aquele homem a desejava.

Aceitou a toalha, envolvendo-se nela.

— Acabou o tempo — Edward declarou.

— Acabou? Agora?

Isabella o informara acerca do lugar onde deixara o carro, e lhe dera às chaves. As diferenças entre fantasia e realidade voltaram a atormentá-la de novo. E ela não estava pronta para a realidade.

Teria preferido um pouco mais de tempo. Teria gostado de tomar um banho antes.

Contudo, quando Edward estendeu-lhe a mão, ela entregou a sua na enorme palma quente. Sentiu um prazer sensual que jamais imaginara existir. Se pudesse saber o que viria depois, desmaiaria ali mesmo, no chão de ladrilhos.

— Bem? — Edward perguntou de novo.

— Bem, o quê?

— Não podemos sair daqui antes que este banheiro se transforme numa sauna?

— Não sei...

— Oh, por Deus! Se você não quiser ser a primeira a se manifestar, eu serei. Eu me chamo Edward e você?

* * *

**N/A:** Poucas Reviews, :(... Poh gente Deixem reviews... pra saber se estão gostando!!!... São elas que me estimulam a continuar fazendo a adaptação!... Brigada pra quem deixou e gostou!!!... Bj a todos!

**N/B: **E aí, pessoal, o que estão achando?

Meu deus, morri com esse capítulo. Como é que você termina assim, mulher? D:

Suuuper ansiosa pelo próximo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward ficou parado na soleira da porta do pequeno banheiro, incapaz de acreditar que entrara sem avisar. Quando ouviu o ruído de vidro quebrando, imaginou que a mulher tivesse se deparado com algum tipo de roedor. Em vez disso, viu-a nua, encarando-o como se ele houvesse invadido sua privacidade. O que, considerando o espaço que ela ocupava e seu estado de nudez, era uma invasão.

— Meu... nome? — Isabella estava estarrecida.

— Sim. Já vi tudo, querida. Duvido que me dizer seu nome agora seja considerado uma falha de etiqueta.

Ela ficou rubra, e disse:

— Isa... Apenas Isa.

Isabella não puxara a mão. Parecia não se incomodar, ou a perturbação a impedia de agir. E Edward gostou do modo como a palma da mão dela se ajustava a sua.

— Isa... — Edward repetia. Depois pensou nos seios redondos de mamilos escuros. Não sabia explicar por que, mas esse apelido não combinava nem um pouco com ela. — Este apelido não funciona para você. Apelido para Isabella?

— É, mas Isabella também não funciona.

— Importa-se se lhe perguntar por quê?

— Estou de férias e gostaria de me esquecer das pessoas que me chamam assim... pelo menos durante esta semana.

Ali estava outra fugitiva como ele, Edward pensou. E entendia a necessidade de fugir da vida, do trabalho, e das pessoas que ocupavam o mesmo mundo. A família para Edward era uma boa alternativa, mas não morava perto o bastante para ausências rápidas. A irmã dele, por causa do trabalho do marido, fora morar num local a quilômetros de distância; e com o nascimento do primeiro filho, a avó, mãe de Edward, saíra do hotel a fim de ficar mais perto de Alice. Conseqüentemente, Edward não as via com freqüência e sentia muita nostalgia. Pensava até em constituir sua própria família.

Sem ninguém, a taberna era o melhor lugar para dar essas escapadas. Olhou para a mulher cuja mão ainda segurava, se perguntando que distância ela andou para chegar até lá.

— E depois desta semana? — Edward perguntou.

— Voltarei a minha vida normal. — Ela sacudiu os ombros.

— Voltará a ser Isabella.

— Isso. Não tiro férias há anos. Por isso decidi ter uma semana apenas para mim antes de voltar ao trabalho.

— Entendo — disse Edward. — O Arizona ficou sendo a capital das convenções que antes costumava ser a Flórida.

O pai de Edward comprara grande extensão de terras desertas no Arizona, bem baratas, em meados dos anos 50. Depois da morte dele, Edward vendeu uma pequena parte por muito mais do que imaginara possível e expandiu o modesto hotel que possuíam, única renda da família. E assim o balneário transformara-se numa mina de ouro. E os Cullens – a mãe, Edward e Alice, ficaram milionários.

Fato esse que ele não queria mencionar à Isabella até conhecê-la melhor.

— Ok, _Isa_,agora que nos conhecemos um pouco mais, vamos sair daqui.

— Não, não posso. Acabamos de nos conhecer e não pretendo pular já para sua cama.

— Muito bem, porque não me lembro de tê-la convidado — ele disse rindo muito. — Mas acredite-me: quando eu o fizer... Você saberá.

— Oh... — Ela fitou-o de olhos arregalados e um pouco embaraçada.

Edward nunca vira mistura tão interessante. Isabella usava a lingerie mais sexy que ele já vira, com exceção das de catálogos de modas. Suas roupas eram sensuais, convidativas; contudo, agora segurava uma toalha com força para cobrir-lhe o corpo.

A inocente e a sedutora. Qual delas era a sua Isabella?

Não podia pensar nela como _Isa _mais do que podia pensar nela como sua. Mas gostava das contradições daquele caráter e a queria junto a si.

Depois de ter sofrido as atenções de muitas caçadoras de fortuna, intrigavam-no as respostas honestas de Isabella. Mas antes de seduzi-la, queria ter certeza de tudo.

— Minha intenção era sugerir que você tomasse um banho. — Ele preparava-se para sair.

— Edward, espere. Tudo isto é novo para mim. Você pode ver pelo modo como me adianto em tirar conclusões e...

Edward voltou, silenciando-a de pronto com sua presença. Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos e enrolou-a no dedo enquanto falou:

— Novo em que sentido?

— Novo o que está acontecendo entre nós.

— Há alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós? — Ele queria saber o que Isabella desejava antes de ir adiante com o relacionamento.

Os olhos cor chocolate encontraram os dele. Honestidade e sinceridade brilhavam em sua profundeza.

— Você sabe que há, Edward.

Ele admirou a coragem dela em admitir que algo se iniciava entre os dois, embora estivesse bastante claro.

— E o que vamos fazer com isso, Isa?

— Não sei.

A linguagem do corpo falava e Edward teve sua resposta. Ele desejava reduzir a distância entre eles. Queria provar os lábios de Isabella e descobrir-lhe os segredos. Mas a resposta não foi imediata.

Encarou-a e viu logo que ela o queria. Mas havia outras prioridades para o momento. Como um banho e tempo para pensar.

— Pense sobre nosso caso, e me informe suas conclusões. Ah, antes que me esqueça, a locadora vai mandar outro carro. Deixarei suas malas no quarto ao lado. Desça quando estiver pronta.

— Obrigada. Você é um amor, Edward. — Isabella sorriu. Ele não era um amor, Edward dizia a si mesmo, e ignorava o que havia naquela mulher que o fazia agir com tanta nobreza. Não tinha dúvida de que com algumas palavras amáveis e mãos persuasivas já teria feito amor com ela.

Em vez disso, desceu para o bar lotado por um bando de homens barulhentos. Lá, um problema o aguardava.

— O que você quer dizer com Tânia esperando por mim? —- ele perguntou a Carlisle. — Ela não devia estar trabalhando?

— Tânia serviu uns drinques enquanto você estava lá em cima. Quebrou alguns copos também.

— Por que isso agora com Tânia? Nunca quebrou nada.

— Está muito nervosa. A mãe fraturou a perna quando saía da banheira e Tânia não consegue trabalhar. Seu pensamento está em casa.

— Vou conversar com ela. Mais alguma coisa?

— Hardy ficou atrás do balcão. E a bagagem da moça sexy está ali no canto — informou Carlisle.

.

— E você, em quê se ocupa?

— Checando as identidades na porta. Barrei a entrada de duas mulheres.

— Vamos, Carlisle, sabe que precisamos ter mais tolerância na noite das mulheres.

Carlisle riu e Edward ficou satisfeito em ver o velho senhor que ele tanto amava com ar feliz.

— Quer que eu leve as malas da madame lá pra cima?

— Não, obrigado, eu mesmo faço isso.

Edward não confiava na discrição de Carlisle e levou as malas de Isabella ao quarto. Não que ele não se sentisse tentado a espiar para ver o que ela fazia, mas uma multidão e obrigações para com seu amigo, o dono da taberna, o fizeram descer correndo. Sendo Isabella uma típica mulher, não seria vista por algum tempo ainda.

Considerando que ele precisava controlar a libido, Edward achou interessante a demora. Dera a Isabella a oportunidade de decidir. E não se importava que seu corpo protestasse. Entrando atrás do balcão, se pôs a trabalhar.

Menos de quinze minutos mais tarde a mulher que o perturbava tanto entrava no bar. Ele devia ter imaginado isso. Nada era típico em se tratando de Isabella.

Ela sentou-se no primeiro banco de bar que pôde encontrar desocupado, nada fácil na noite das mulheres, e sentou-se apoiando os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

Acostumada a freqüentar lugares como Lincoln Center e restaurantes de alta categoria em Nova York, adorou a chance de apreciar algo diferente, e relaxar. _Relaxar _teve um sentido relativo, pois Edward estava a alguns passos de distância conversando com uma mulher.

Embora Isabella não pudesse ouvir o que falavam, o assunto parecia ser sério. Edward sacudiu a cabeça, em seguida foi à caixa registradora, tirou um dinheiro e deu à mulher. Tânia recusou receber. Porém Edward não aceitou a devolução e ela abraçou-o com carinho.

O que transparecera entre os dois fora puro negócio, mas não impediu que Isabella sentisse um frio na espinha quando Edward foi requisitado por outra mulher.

Sentindo-se uma estranha no grupo, como também invadida por uma onda de ciúme, olhou para o outro lado. Segundos mais tarde Edward voltou ao balcão.

Imediatamente começou a servir bebidas aos clientes e a sorrir para as mulheres. Edward executava tudo com tanta graça masculina e agilidade que dava a impressão de que fizera isso a vida inteira. Pelo que ela sabia, fizera mesmo.

Lembrou-se que não conhecia nada acerca daquele homem, exceto que acendia uma chama em seu corpo apenas com um olhar e que, até certo ponto, era confiável. Mas teria sido uma loucura dormir com ele.

Sim, Edward despertava paixão não apenas com um contato, mas com a voz. Se ela procurava prazer, excitação e noites quentes, viera ao lugar certo. "_Pense sobre o nosso caso, e me informe suas conclusões", _ele dissera. Tudo o que precisava fazer agora era afastar seus pavores o tempo suficiente para dar o primeiro passo. O pensamento de viver com Mike em camas separadas, ou até mesmo em quartos separados, se conseguisse, apressava sua decisão.

— Ei, boneca, posso lhe pagar um drinque? - Isabella reconheceu a voz. Era de um dos três senhores que encontrara ao chegar.

— Claro — respondeu.

— Ei, Edward! — o homem gritou. — Duas tequilas... E não se esqueça do limão!

Isabella sentia um nó na garganta. Saber o que ela queria, era fácil. O problema seria como dizer a Edward.

Ali estava ele, bem perto. Até os pêlos dos braços a perturbavam, fazendo-a pensar que textura teriam se passasse as mãos pelo tórax nu.

— Tequila? — Edward perguntou.

— Foi o que o cavalheiro pediu — Isabella respondeu.

— Carlisle para você, boneca, não o cavalheiro. E não nos dê aquela bebida horrível que Emmett geralmente serve aos fregueses — ele disse a Edward.

— Tem certeza de que quer tequila? — Edward dirigiu-se a Isabella.

— Por que não?

— Já bebeu tequila antes?

— Não.

— Por isso perguntei.

Mas encheu dois copos pequenos do líquido cor de âmbar.

— Quem é Emmet? — Isabella quis saber.

— O dono da taberna. — Foi Carlisle quem respondeu.

— Seu patrão? — Isabella dirigiu a palavra a Edward.

— É. Eu trabalho para ele.

Edward serviu os dois copos pondo uma quantidade mais generosa para Carlisle e recomendou-lhe:

— Vá com calma. Não exagere. — E foi cuidar dos outros clientes.

O bar enchia cada vez mais e Edward trabalhava sozinho, cuidando de todos.

— Ele está trabalhando demais, não acha? — Isabella perguntou a Carlisle.

— E é mal pago. Mas a culpa é dele. Deu folga à ajudante que está com a mãe doente.

Isabella sentiu um alívio. Isso explicava a conversa que tivera com Tânia. O abraço dela fora puramente de gratidão.

— Lindo o gesto de Edward — Isabella comentou. Além de ser um homem sexy, era generoso.

— Esse menino tem um coração de ouro. Sempre teve. Claro, às vezes está de mau humor. — e então, sorrindo, mudou de assunto — Mas, boneca, pretende ficar com esse copo cheio a noite inteira ou vai valorizar meu dinheiro? Veja como se toma essa bebida e aprenda.

Isabella imitou-o. Lambeu a mão, pôs um pouco de sal, lambeu-o, em seguida derramou um pouco do líquido e pegou o limão.

— Nada mau para a primeira vez. — Carlisle cumprimentou.

Isabella não parava de observar Edward. Ele servia todos com a mesma delicadeza, moços e velhos, homens e mulheres.

Edward, qualquer que fosse seu nome de família, era trabalhador, sexy, e _decente. _O homem perfeito para suas finalidades. Não poderia ter encontrado ninguém melhor, ela pensava.

Mas, antes de tudo, esse homem perfeito precisava dirigir o bar. E, pelo que Isabella podia observar, necessitava de uma ajuda.

A cerveja terminava. Edward foi ao depósito a fim de reabastecer o balcão. De súbito sentiu um aroma diferente, de morango, e teve certeza de que tinha companhia. Virou a cabeça. Era Isabella.

— O que faz você aqui? — perguntou, sem parar de trabalhar. Isabella significava algo como uma distração que ele não podia usufruir naquele momento. Mais tarde, quando trancados no quarto para passar a noite, talvez. Bem, isso se ela quisesse. Mas não agora.

— Um casal chegou e pediu cerveja. Procurei no bar e não encontrei nada — Isabella explicou. — Por isso...

— Você está tomando conta do bar?

— Não havia ninguém lá. — Ela sacudiu os ombros numa atitude defensiva.

— Eu disse a Carlisle que cuidasse disso.

— Carlisle acha que está bêbado...

Esse comentário quebrou a tensão e ambos riram alto.

— Precisamos ter paciência com ele — Edward observou. — É o pai de Emmett. Ele perdeu a mulher há alguns anos e ainda sente necessidade de atenção. Foi muita bondade sua fazer o que fez, Isa.

— Ficaram casados durante quanto tempo?

— Mais de cinqüenta anos.

— Céus, é tempo demais!

— Não para eles. Amavam-se muito.

Edward se perguntava desde quando se tornara fã do casamento. Não que não pretendesse se casar um dia. Na realidade, gostaria muito.

Apenas não acreditara ser possível encontrar uma mulher sincera o bastante para que o risco valesse a pena. Olhou para Isabella. Não encontrara até agora... E adoraria conhecer melhor a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

— Ao menos os anos foram cheios de amor?

— Naturalmente. Já viu um homem e uma mulher se unirem por outra razão? — Edward respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Importa-se de mudar de assunto? — Isabella sentia a garganta seca.

— Por quê? Casamento é assunto desagradável para você? — Se ele tivesse mais tempo, tentaria arrancar alguns segredos de Isabella. Obviamente, ela deveria ter muitos. — Não diga nada sobre isso a Carlisle, pois ele encherá seus ouvidos com tradição, respeito e amor à antiga. Carlisle é um homem maravilhoso.

— Maravilhoso como você — disse Isabella. Edward ergueu-lhe o queixo com um dedo.

— Querida, estou longe de ser maravilhoso.

Frio, agressivo e ausente, esses eram os adjetivos que as mulheres de seu balneário usavam para descrevê-lo. Mas acontecia que ele aprendera de forma bastante dura o modo como se afastar delas, pois maneiras gentis não funcionavam.

— Por que não me deixa ser o juiz neste caso? — Isabella protestou, pondo ambas as mãos nos ombros dele e empurrando-o para trás até fazê-lo se encostar contra a parede. Com um ligeiro movimento de corpo, ela inclinou-se para frente.

E o beijou.

Um beijo rápido, como se tivesse medo de mudar de idéia de repente. Pronto, dera o primeiro passo! Porém Edward queria agora ter certeza absoluta de que ela não iria se arrepender, pois definitivamente desejava mais do que um beijo.

* * *

**N/A**: Capítulo fico grande em!!.... AHHHH quero reviews!!!... nem to recebendo aqui!... Desanimei!... ME DEIXEM REVIEWS se estão gostandooo... se não vou parar de colocar aqui!... *emo mode on*

**N/B: **Oun, que fofinho! *-* Muito perfeito, esse final. Pena que acabou aí!  
Bom, mas tá valendo. Esse foi o maior capítulo, até agora.  
E então, o que vocês estão achando? Nos façam felizes e comentem!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Porém Isabella não lhe deu chance. Afastou-se depressa.

— Desculpe, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... — murmurou ela com os olhos arregalados, obscurecidos pela paixão e com um quê de insegurança.

— Eu também não sei, mas por acaso me ouviu queixar?

— Quer dizer que gostou? — Isabella sorriu.

— Não percebeu? Minha técnica deve estar enferrujada. — Com o polegar, Edward descreveu círculos no rosto dela. — Mas pode confiar em mim, querida.

— Eu sei.

Edward beijou-a e foi retribuído. As línguas se juntaram e os gemidos dela o deixaram quase louco. Pelo visto, Isabella precisava de segurança. Uma vez conseguida, relaxou nos braços de Edward.

Com os movimentos, a alça da blusa leve que usava escorregou de um dos ombros, desnudando-o. Embora não se tratando de uma imagem terrivelmente sexy, Edward ficou muito excitado. Agarrou então ambas as alças e abaixou-as o suficiente para poder provar um dos mamilos escuros. Com um gemido de prazer Isabella inclinou o corpo para trás, dando completo acesso a Edward.

Ele nunca se sentira embaraçado na frente de uma mulher, mas chegou muito perto disso naquele momento. Contudo, em mais alguns segundos, não teria se importado se todos os clientes do bar repleto espiassem por trás da porta. Jogaria as roupas de Isabella no chão e se perderia no calor do corpo dela. Sabia que precisava parar, mas não encontrava coragem.

Porém, não tinha alternativa. Com mais dificuldade do que imaginara, ergueu a cabeça.

— Ainda acha que pode confiar em mim? — ele perguntou, com voz ofegante.

— Não, mas você tem um sabor delicioso. Eu não sabia como me aproximar... e fiquei contente por ter ousado.

Edward acabara de descobrir algo novo em Isabella, o jogo do amor. Que outros segredos esconderia ela? Já admitira ter fugido de sua casa. E pela inexperiência que demonstrava, e a inocência que projetava, Edward se perguntava por que tanta pressa em se declarar. Cada pergunta não respondida a fazia ainda mais fascinante.

Edward encarou-a. Os olhos cor chocolate brilhavam com reflexos de paixão e descrença ao mesmo tempo. Edward entendeu, jamais acreditara ser possível haver combinação tão explosiva. E não pensara que esse tipo de contradição pudesse existir nela. Percebera a hesitação em Isabella antes do banho e imaginou que ela fosse se afastar dele por um bom tempo. Em vez disso, viera a seu encontro logo. Ao encontro de Edward, do _barman._

Edward tinha a sensação de que uma noite com Isabella não seria suficiente para apagar aquele inferno que já ficava fora de controle. Pior ainda, não tinha certeza se queria ter muitas noites com Isabella antes de saber por que ela saíra de casa.

Vagarosamente, ergueu-a e abaixou-a em seguida, cuidando para manter o corpo dela junto ao seu nesse movimento, procurando fazer com que ela sentisse como estava excitado.

— Estão molhados — Edward disse, enquanto tocava os cabelos de Isabella.

— Não quis perder muito tempo secando-os. — Ela disse, dando de ombros.

Ainda brincando com os cabelos castanhos, Edward perguntou:

— Onde você pretendia ficar?

— Em qualquer lugar onde me recebessem bem.

Lá ela fora bem recebida. Essa conclusão chocou-o, mas reconheceu ser verdadeira. Conservá-la na taberna lhe daria tempo para conhecê-la bem. E conservá-la na taberna como hóspede era o que mais ele desejava, talvez tanto quanto a desejava sexualmente.

— O quarto tem cama de casal — Edward sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Achou que fazia sentido o que dissera.

Isabella precisava de fato de um lugar para ficar. E ele precisava tê-la por perto. Por mais difícil que fosse, manteria respeitosa distância física entre os dois.

Ela parecia insegura. Não insegura quanto à química sexual, porque o depósito de bebidas onde estavam, ficara aquecido em poucos minutos. Mas emocionalmente não estava preparada para mais.

Tratando-se de um prêmio alto, Edward tinha toda a paciência do mundo.

— E então? — ele disse, beijando-lhe um pouco abaixo da orelha.

— Eu... Minha conferência começa às oito horas na sexta-feira. - Uma forte pancada na porta interrompeu-os.

— Posso estar velho, mas minha memória ainda é boa. Não se leva tanto tempo assim para apanhar alguma bebida — Carlisle gritou. — Há um monte de gente esperando pela cerveja lá no bar.

Isabella ficou rubra e Edward segurou o rosto dela com a palma das mãos.

— Não é verdade. E não se preocupe — disse. — Se quiser ficar aqui na taberna, cuidarei de você a semana inteira. Pode ter certeza.

Depois ele se foi, deixando-a para que se arrumasse um pouco. Esperava que ninguém tivesse notado sua longa ausência. Esperava também que não pensassem que ele se esquecera da cerveja. Ou que tivesse desejado Isabella tanto a ponto de não poder mais trabalhar.

A honestidade e vulnerabilidade daquela mulher fizeram-no acreditar num futuro a dois pela primeira vez em anos. Essas duas características, juntamente com a química sexual, foram suficientes para atear fogo em sua alma, e Edward sabia muito bem por que a convidara para ficar a semana toda.

E nunca antes um _barman _levara tão a sério uma promessa.

.

Isabella limpou uma das mesas e pôs a gorjeta no bolso. Tão logo assumira o trabalho de Tânia, entrara em ritmo constante. A rapidez no serviço de garçonete era bem inferior à de sua cidade de origem, o que tornou a transição mais fácil. Ela simpatizou com os fregueses e eles pareceram ter simpatizado com ela. Uma americana do Leste sem dúvida os intrigava, e Isabella, por sua vez, divertia-se com o sotaque do Oeste.

— Ei, boneca! Há mais uma mesa ali no canto esperando para ser servida.

Era Carlisle quem falava. Isabella não sabia onde ele encontrava tanta energia. A dela estava diminuindo depressa.

— Tudo bem por aqui?

O coração de Isabella deu um salto em reação à voz grave que acabara de ouvir.

— Tudo bem — ela respondeu a Edward.

— Deve ter sofrido muito andando até aqui sem sapatos, pela estrada pedregosa, não foi?

A preocupação de Edward com ela comoveu-a. O homem precisava de uma garçonete ou teria de fechar o bar mais cedo, e apesar disso pensava nos cortes e hematomas dos pés de uma mulher que conhecera havia poucas horas. Era preciso convir, contudo, que a mesma mulher fizera o trabalho de uma garçonete a noite toda, e num bar repleto de gente.

— Diga aos rapazes que esta será a última rodada — Edward acrescentou.

Isabella quase o beijou de tão aliviada. Enfim, quando o último freguês retirou-se, ela limpou todas as mesas.

Sem se virar, ouviu o ruído dos bancos do bar sendo colocados sobre o balcão. Edward, com certeza, se preparava para limpar o soalho. Ela não ousava fitá-lo. Não com suas emoções tão frágeis depois do modo como o atacara no depósito de bebidas, horas atrás.

O bar estivera tão cheio que ela só falara com Edward absolutamente o necessário. Evitou qualquer assunto pessoal. Naturalmente que, ficando hospedada lá, teria de encará-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A quem enganava, então? Teria de ver muito mais do que apenas os olhos verdes dele emoldurados pelos longos cílios. Teria de ver Edward por inteiro. Ele todo. _Todinho._

Bem, quisera um fim de semana quente. Quisera experimentar desejo e paixão. E Edward lhe provara que poderia fornecer as três coisas. Não queria desistir de tudo no momento, embora uma sensação de culpa a perturbasse.

Podia não amar Mike, ele podia ter forçado o noivado, mas Isabella levava os compromissos muito a sério. Entregar-se a um homem estando noiva de outro a incomodava mais do que desejava admitir. Mas não o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Mike nunca saberia e, excetuando-se por uma questão de vaidade, nem se importaria se soubesse. Aquele casamento não passava de uma troca. Ela seria um troféu a ser levado pelo braço do marido, e ele daria a seu pai o dinheiro necessário para livrá-lo da falência. Isabella se considerava a única perdedora no negócio.

Exceto pelo fato de que esse mesmo negócio a conduzira a Edward. Olhou para Edward enquanto ele trabalhava. Os músculos dos braços e pescoço estavam rijos. Forte e confiante em si como era, Isabella duvidava que apreciasse saber que, tecnicamente, ela pertencia a outro homem.

Pertencia? Não gostava de pensar em si em termos de propriedade, mas sabia como os homens viam o mundo. Um homem como Edward talvez quisesse estar a par de todos os detalhes de sua existência, como o casamento que teria lugar em breve. Mas, considerando que nunca mais o veria, não tinha razão para arriscar perder a única chance de sua vida.

— Bella, venha tomar mais um drinque comigo antes que Hardy me dê uma carona. — Ela nunca devia ter dado permissão a Carlisle que a chamasse por esse nome ridículo.

— Bella?

— Isabella — disse Carlisle —, não é outro de seus apelidos?

— Bella. — Edward apoiou-se no cabo da vassoura enquanto a encarava. Percorreu-lhe com o olhar o corpo todo, demorando-se em lugares que não devia observar em público. Lugares que vira antes naquela mesma noite. — Bella... — ele falou de novo, dessa vez de maneira mais sedutora, com voz grave. — Só agora _esse _nome funcionou para mim.

Fazendo força para desviar o olhar de Edward, Isabella dirigiu-se a Carlisle:

— Sinto muito, Carlisle, mas não posso mais beber esta noite. - Embora gostando da companhia dele, Isabella achou que já o mimara bastante por um dia.

— Boa noite, então. — disse Carlisle. — Espero vê-los amanhã! — Fechou a porta e então Edward exclamou:

— Enfim sós! Venha cá... Bella.

Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam cheios de desejo. E o coração de Isabella ameaçava explodir no peito, porém ela caminhou ao encontro de Edward calmamente, embora ofuscada pelo calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Três passos, talvez quatro, e o alcançou. Sem qualquer prelúdio, Edward segurou-lhe o rosto e a beijou.

Isabella esperava por um beijo violento, semelhante ao que compartilharam antes, e estava preparada.

Mas, para o carinhoso beijo que Edward lhe dera, não estava preparada. Gemeu ante o inesperado assalto cheio de ternura.

— Por que isso? — ela perguntou.

— Você parecia insegura, e quis que tivesse certeza do que iria fazer... Ou ceder.

Por que insegura?, ela se perguntou. _Ele _era a resposta a todas as suas perguntas. A incrível masculinidade de Edward e a química que ela produzia apenas quando na companhia dele, eram as respostas. Fora para o Oeste com a idéia fixa de encontrar o prazer, mas mesmo em seus sonhos mais eróticos, nunca imaginara encontrar um Edward.

Ele ergueu-a pela cintura e a fez sentar-se em um dos bancos do bar ainda não recolhidos. Tirou-lhe o tênis e massageou seus pés, removendo antes as meias brancas.

Bella suspirou, encantada.

— Ai, que delícia!

— Posso pensar em muitas outras coisas bem melhores, mas algo me diz que você precisa mais é disto.

— E algo me diz que você sabe _demais _sobre uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer. — Bella ainda pensava no beijo daquela noite, não em seus pés machucados.

— Não é difícil interpretar seus pensamentos.

— Não sei não se gosto de saber isso.

Ela preocupou-se. Teria Edward possibilidade de saber o que existia entre ela e Mike? Ou melhor, teria ele possibilidade de saber que existia um Mike?

Apreensiva, resolveu concentrar seus pensamentos apenas nos pés.

Edward alternava sensuais massagens e pequenas pancadas com os dedos nos músculos macios.

— Você me surpreendeu esta noite — ele comentou.

— Quer dizer com isso que não está acostumado com mulheres trabalhando ao seu lado?

Ele riu e disse:

— Falava sobre você me ajudando, e quando eu mais precisava. Apreciei muito, acredite.

Ele moveu as mãos mais para cima, na direção da coxa. Isabella ficou tensa, mas, com a continuação do tratamento, relaxou de novo.

— Quero pagar a você o salário de Tânia.

— Mas já pagou a Tânia.

— Isso porque a família dela precisa muito e sei que Emmett não se importa em gastar uma quantia extra. Você não precisa trabalhar de graça. Não se trata de muito dinheiro, mas...

Bella mal podia se concentrar em outra coisa além de nas mãos de Edward em suas pernas, e no que viria depois. Contudo, através das sensações agradáveis provocadas pela massagem, e do desejo sempre presente, ela teve uma visão sólida de Edward. Um homem especial, carinhoso, e seu... Enquanto durasse a permanência, e se ela o quisesse.

E, na verdade, queria.

Em retorno, Edward precisava saber o que ela esperava dele, e isso não tinha nada a ver com dinheiro.

— Não quero seu dinheiro, Edward.

— Por que não? Você trabalhou, ganhou esse dinheiro.

— Não quero pagamento por coisas que fiz por prazer, além do mais, adorei ajudar você.

— Aposto que ganhou bastante gorjeta esta noite, de qualquer forma — ele comentou.

— Não foi nada mal. — Bella sorriu.

— Você é uma mulher e tanto, Bella. — O sotaque texano exagerado fora proposital, como também o modo como escorregou o dedo por entre as rendas da calcinha. Após esse toque íntimo, ela deixou escapar um gemido, acompanhado de um tremor incontrolável do corpo.

— É assim que você costuma demonstrar sua gratidão? — ela perguntou, tentando conversar com naturalidade enquanto ele movia o dedo entre as rendas com uma habilidade impressionante. Um fogo queimava o corpo de Bella.

— Não, querida. Faço isso para despertá-la, e porque tenho prazer em fazê-lo. Quero-a acordada e participante, e não exausta em conseqüência do trabalho na taberna. — Ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. — Suba e me encontrarei com você assim que terminar meu trabalho aqui.

Bella achou que iria explodir de prazer, pois não queria que a primeira vez fosse no bar.

Apesar de sua inexperiência técnica, ficou contente por ter chegado até aquele ponto. E mais contente ainda por ter deixado agora a Edward o comando dos fatos. Sim, ele tinha razão, ela estava exausta. Precisava mesmo relaxar.

Edward subiu as escadas correndo. Quando fora a última vez que convidara uma mulher para esquentar-lhe a cama?

Quando abriu a porta deparou com um quarto iluminado a velas, que criavam uma atmosfera sexy.

Olhou para a cama e viu que outra surpresa o aguardava. Bella estava deitada em cima das cobertas, dormindo profundamente.

A luz das velas incidia sobre seu rosto, chamando a atenção de Edward para o perfil delicado e os lábios polpudos. Lábios que ele gostaria de provar mais uma vez. Mas Bella dormia. O que, de qualquer maneira, era bom. Prometera a si mesmo ir devagar e ler com cuidado os sutis sinais que ela lhe daria. Não sinais em aberto, como um quarto iluminado a velas, preparado para a sedução.

Edward deitou-se ao seu lado e afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela. Bella suspirou e aconchegou-se. Interessante como instintivamente se aproximara. Edward estremeceu.

Dormindo, ela parecia ainda mais perdida do que quando entrara na taberna. A se julgar pelo trabalho que Bella tivera arrumando o quarto para transformá-lo num ambiente de sedução, Edward pensou, como pudera imaginar que ela considerava um encontro sexual a solução para seus problemas. E seria muito fácil para ele sucumbir à tentação e pegar o que ela lhe oferecia. Porém, se o fizesse, talvez nunca mais a visse de novo.

Edward não sabia por que acreditava nisso. Mas acreditava. E perder Bella antes de conhecê-la bem não era sua opção. No momento, procurava apenas cuidar dela e conquistar-lhe a confiança. E, mesmo que tivesse de ficar de joelhos e rezar, faria o possível para não estragar o relacionamento misturando-o com sexo. Ao menos por enquanto.

Bella começou a murmurar qualquer coisa, dormindo. Estaria tendo um mau sonho? Edward beijou-a na testa, tentando ignorar a emoção que sentia com aquele inocente contato.

Mas, por que Bella resolvera ficar na taberna? Afinal, ele não era um cavaleiro da Idade Média, tampouco procurava uma dama para resgatar. Mas queria proteger ela sem se perguntar por quê.

E tinha uma semana para descobrir esse por quê.

* * *

N/A: Já era pra ter postado esse cap... mas ultimamente o fanfiction tah dando uns erros de louco!... -.-

Feliz com quem está gostandoooo e dando reviews!!!... Bjus meninas (Luana Cullen, Elisandra e angel matos). Angel... Eh que vejo tanta gente entrando e nem falando nada que fico EMO!... Sou movida a coments!!! =P

Bjusss


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando o despertador tocou na manhã seguinte, Edward se deu conta de que não dormira quase nada. Como poderia ter dormido com o corpo de Bella ao lado e a pequena mão em volta de uma ereção matutina que não tinha nada a ver com a hora do dia, e tudo a ver com a mulher ali perto?

Pondo de lado suas boas intenções, fora à cama desejando-a e acordara desejando-a ainda mais. O episódio erótico da noite da véspera, depois de fechado o bar, ficara em sua mente. Podia se lembrar do calor úmido de Bella em seus dedos e facilmente imaginar seu próprio corpo deslizando dentro do dela. Mas o ruído suave da respiração foi a prova de que Bella dormia.

Edward levantou-se e olhou para ela mais uma vez. Ela roIara para seu lado da cama e abraçara o travesseiro. Seu travesseiro. Bella parecia estar na própria casa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Um banho frio resolveria o problema, pelo menos temporariamente. E também clarearia sua mente para encarar o começo de uma semana com Bella.

Bella esperou até a porta do banheiro fechar para abrir os olhos. Um aroma forte, masculino, enchia suas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o som da água do chuveiro.

O aroma era de Edward. O chuveiro era de Edward. Do mesmo Edward que ela evitara naquela madrugada, com a mão envolvida em seu... seu... Nem podia se lembrar da palavra, quanto mais enunciá-la.

Sentou-se na cama e examinou o quarto. A luz entrava pelas persianas e as velas que ela acendera haviam se apagado. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira – eram mais de sete horas.

Na véspera, dormira antes de Edward subir, e, como resultado, acordara para presenciar uma tentativa de sedução que falhara. Mortificada, não fora capaz de fazer o primeiro movimento. Pelo fato de tê-lo sentido pulsando na palma de sua mão, firme, quente, e muito viril, contara com Edward para tomar a iniciativa. Só que, obviamente ele tivera outros planos.

Ela devia ser grata por ter conseguido dormir, em vez de ficar fazendo papel de idiota, acordada.

Bella levantou-se depressa. Se pudesse se vestir e sair do apartamento antes de Edward deixar o banheiro, teria tempo para pensar. Sua mente sempre trabalhava melhor ao ar livre. E, no espaço aberto que o Arizona lhe oferecia, provavelmente saberia de que jeito manobrar um homem como Edward.

Pôs sobre a cama um vestido florido. A água do chuveiro continuava correndo e Edward cantava. Então, ele gostava de música? Mais uma coisa sobre ele que ela descobria. Os gostos de ambos combinavam, pois também gostava de música.

Enquanto preparava suas roupas, começou a dar uns passos de dança.

O ruído da porta que se abria a assustou. Virou-se e deparou com Edward de peito nu, com uma toalha em volta da cintura e nada mais.

— Você tem bom ritmo — ele disse, sorrindo.

— O chuveiro ainda está aberto — ela comentou, corando.

Edward foi até a cômoda enquanto ela se vestia rapidamente. Aquele homem estava destinado a vê-la no pior estado, Bella pensou, lutando para cobrir os seios expostos.

Vestida, mas não bem como desejaria, virou-se para Edward. Ele examinou-a com uma expressão impenetrável, mas uma coisa era clara: o desejo em seu olhar.

Bella engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso.

Sem saber o que responder, lambeu os lábios.

— Considerando que você já está de pé — Edward continuou —, pensei em levá-la fora para tomar um café da manhã decente. Não há nada de bom em nossa geladeira lá embaixo.

Bella gelou ante a absurda intimidade da situação. Ela e Edward numa rotina de marido e mulher, numa conversa sem cerimônia, tendo apenas terminado de se vestir? Eram quase estranhos, por Deus!

Seu coração e mente gritaram em protesto. Sim, podiam ter se conhecido apenas na véspera, mas estavam longe de serem estranhos. Ela sentira-se muito à vontade e segura nos braços dele.

Não sabia se conseguiria comer, mas um passeio longe da taberna lhe pareceu excelente idéia.

Edward pensava que, sentar-se um em frente ao outro num restaurante decente, seria um bom meio de impedir que a tensão sexual aumentasse; mas se enganara redondamente. Tudo em que Edward podia pensar era nos seios fartos de Bella como os vira antes de ela apanhar a toalha do banheiro, naquele primeiro dia. Mesmo agora, enquanto seguiam de carro pela região campestre, só tinha isso em sua mente. Ela lhe pedira que saísse da estrada principal e lhe mostrasse algo interessante. Porém, considerando o curso de seus pensamentos, ele não tinha certeza se as formações rochosas do Arizona afastariam sua mente de Bella.

Tudo nela o atraía, mesmo o movimento inocente das mãos.

— O que é aquele aglomerado de casas ali adiante? — Bella perguntou, apontando para um pitoresco conjunto de lojas à distância.

— É um lugar chamado Gave Cove. Uma armadilha para chamar a atenção de turistas que adoram fazer compras locais. Eles vendem bonecas feitas por índios, camisetas, jóias semi-preciosas, etc. etc.

Edward mudou a marcha do carro com a intenção de continuar, mas Bella lhe pediu para parar.

— Podemos ir um pouco lá?

— Se você quer um shopping center, há um excelente em Scottsdale.

— Um com ar-condicionado para a gente ficar gelada? Caro? Não, obrigada. Tenho muito disso em minha cidade.

— Quer mesmo parar aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Gostaria muito. Por favor?!

— Ok. Vamos então lá e deixaremos as vistas interessantes da região para depois.

— Você acha que eles ainda têm as bonecas? Prometi a mim mesma comprar uma enquanto estivesse aqui.

Edward fitou-a. Ela havia colocado os óculos no alto da cabeça num movimento que poderia ser tão despreocupado quanto erótico. Mas... até os gestos familiares de Bella o tentavam.

— Tudo é tão lindo aqui! — ela exclamou.

— Não é mesmo? Há muita paz. Nada de arranha-céus, poluição, nada de tráfego congestionado, buzinas de carros. Como em... Nova York.

— Um lugar que conheço muito bem. — Ela riu.

— Você mora lá?

— Trabalho lá. Viajo todos os dias de Nova Jersey a Nova York. Quarenta minutos por dia.

— Por quê?

— Francamente, não tenho idéia. Nasci e cresci em Nova Jersey, por isso lá fiquei, acho. E você, de onde é?

— Sou nativo do Arizona.

— Tem família aqui?

— Mãe, irmã, um cunhado e um sobrinho de seis meses. E você, Bella? Não tem família?

— Só pai. Minha mãe morreu há dois anos e...

— E?

— Papai não está aceitando bem a situação. Ele é um corretor de valores e trabalha numa das corretoras mais conceituadas da cidade. Primeiro negligenciou seus clientes e tentou compensar o erro investindo o próprio capital. E perdeu muito dinheiro. Quase foi à falência. Eu estava tão ocupada com minha vida e meu trabalho que não percebi o que estava se passando.

Edward tomou-lhe a mão com carinho e disse:

— Você não pode controlar a vida de seu pai por ele.

— Não, mas não tenho certeza se ele pode. De início achei que papai sairia dessa. Mas agora penso que ele está ficando velho e menos cuidadoso... Mais esquecido, talvez. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção...

— Você não pode ser responsável pelos atos de seu pai.

— Prometi a minha mãe que tomaria conta dele. E sempre procurei fazer o que era certo.

De fato, ela fizera sempre o que achava certo, esperando a aprovação e... a ilusória afeição deles. Amava o pai e desejava ajudá-lo. Mas esse amor iria lhe custar um preço muito alto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Edward.

— Posso entender esse tipo de promessa — ele disse. — Prometi a mesma coisa ao meu pai.

Tudo estava sendo real demais, inesquecível demais, Isabella suspirou fundo. Aquela manhã teria sido o momento perfeito para ela fugir, isso antes de conhecê-lo melhor, antes de chegar a amá-lo.

Mas, uma vez sendo tarde demais, decidiu que o importante seria obter a compreensão de Edward. E continuou:

— Então você pode ver como uma promessa pode mudar toda uma vida... — Ela parou abruptamente antes de falar mais do que deveria.

Aquela semana não fazia parte da realidade, dizia a si mesma. Constituíra em algo pertencente apenas a ela e a Edward. Não tinha sentido trazer em cena sua verdadeira vida. Porque, embora viesse a adorar Edward, teria de se afastar dele, por mais penoso que pudesse ser.

Porém, o mais grave de tudo era que ela não queria magoá-lo.

Bella começou a sentir um frio horrível, porém não devido à temperatura exterior, e sim a algo vindo de seu interior.

Percebendo que a conversa terminara, e respeitando o silêncio de Bella, Edward parou na estrada. Segurou-lhe a mão e murmurou, fitando-a intensamente:

— Sinto muito por sua mãe. E sei que qualquer solução para os problemas de seu pai pesará em você. Esteja ao lado dele, aconselhe-o, ajude-o se puder. Mas lembre-se de que não pode desistir do resto de sua vida porque seu pai está tendo problemas com a dele.

Se ele ao menos soubesse... Bella pôs-se a olhar pela janela, incapaz de encará-lo, pois embora Edward já soubesse que ela iria para sua conferência na próxima semana, não tinha idéia de como a despedida seria definitiva.

* * *

N/A Espero que tenham gostado!!!... Floresss que estão deixando coments! amo vcs!!!... me animam a continuar sempre!!... Bj pra qm está só lendo tb!... *-*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Edward estacionou em frente a uma loja de aspecto acolhedor. Nem bem girara a chave da ignição, Bella pulou do carro e foi olhar uma vitrine cheia de camisetas das mais variadas cores e tamanhos. Edward juntou-se a ela e então começaram a andar de mãos dadas.

Sendo filha única, Bella nunca tivera irmãos ou irmãs com quem brincar enquanto seus pais passeavam de mãos dadas. Sempre se sentira muito só. Até aquele momento, porém. E como estava feliz agora!

Bancos se alinhavam ao longo das calçadas, junto aos velhos postes. Edward fora sábio ao sugerir aquele passeio. Bella precisava mesmo sair do bar um pouco, não apenas para descansar como também para escapar da tensão sexual que parecia estar sempre à tona.

Em Cave Cove, havia todo o tipo imaginável de lojas para turistas. E lá, ao ar livre, ela podia relaxar, aproveitar o dia, e também aproveitar a companhia de Edward sem pressão e audiência.

A cidade estava vazia por causa da hora, cedo demais. Sendo, assim, as ruas e as lojas eram só pra eles. Na esquina havia uma pequena joalheria, com as jóias bem-arrumadas na vitrine. Bella parou para ver.

— Vamos continuar andando — disse Edward, puxando-a suavemente pela mão. — Há dezenas de lojas iguais a esta nestas ruas.

— Mas aqui estão oferecendo trinta por cento de desconto.

— Todas as lojas dão esses trinta por cento. — Edward riu. — Competição, minha cara. Qualquer negócio se mantém graças a isso. É o segredo para convidar as pessoas a entrar.

— Então vamos entrar aqui — Bella insistiu.

— Se você quiser... Mas lembre-se de que há muitas lojas que você não terá chance de visitar se passarmos o tempo todo nesta.

— Quer dizer que já está cansado de ver vitrines?

— Eu disse isso, por acaso?

— É bem sabido que homens detestam fazer compras.

— Uma estatística da qual tenho orgulho de fazer parte. Mas não hoje. Venha. — Ainda de mãos dadas, eles entraram na loja.

Bella tremia, emocionada. Edward percebeu e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura. Uma estranha sensação, que ela não saberia descrever, apoderou-se dela. Se acreditasse em auras e premonições, diria que atingira o momento crítico de sua vida, diria que qualquer decisão que tomasse naquele momento influenciaria pelo resto de seus dias. Ridículo, pois não acreditava nessas coisas.

Afastando o pensamento, começou a examinar as jóias, em especial os anéis. Um chamou sua atenção. Era de prata, cravejado de turquesas.

— Viu alguma coisa de seu gosto? — uma vendedora lhe perguntou.

Como Bella não respondera nada, Edward chamou-lhe a atenção:

— Querida?

Bella assustou-se pelo fato de Edward, ao chamá-la de "querida" assim em público.

— Ah, desculpe, eu estava distraída. Aquele anel é lindo — ela respondeu à vendedora.

— É lindo, de fato — a balconista repetiu. — Vendo com freqüência anéis desse tipo para noivos como vocês. O nome dele é "Beijo".

Como Edward não corrigira a vendedora por confundi-los com noivos, Bella decidiu falar:

— Nós não somos...

— É claro que vamos comprar — disse Edward, interrompendo-a. Assustada, Bella fitou-o atentamente. O olhar dele era sincero, calmo, apaixonado.

_Apaixonado!_

Ela teve vontade de sair correndo da loja, em pânico. E teria de fato feito isso se Edward não houvesse colocado a mão firmemente em seu braço, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

— Esta semana é para fantasias. Deixe-me ter esse luxo.

Bella não sabia se devia rir ou chorar.

Por causa da indecisão momentânea, a vendedora falou:

— Você pode ter certeza de que, usando esse anel, seu casamento durará para sempre. Cada casal que o comprou terá condições de testemunhar a veracidade do fato.

— O que a faz pensar que somos noivos? — Bella resolveu perguntar. Estava curiosa.

— Reconheço os sinais. A proximidade — a vendedora prosseguiu, apontando para a mão de Edward pousando possessivamente sobre o ombro de Bella. — O modo como ele a olha quando você não está olhando, o modo como você se encolhe toda junto dele... Duas metades fazem um todo.

— Você não tem o aspecto de uma cartomante — murmurou Bella, fazendo com que Edward risse alto.

— Ora, Bella. Quer o anel ou não quer? — Sem esperar pela resposta, ele pôs a mão no bolso e tirou da carteira um cartão de crédito. Bella lançou uma olhada rápida e conseguiu ler o último nome, "Cullen", antes de Edward passá-lo para as mãos da satisfeita vendedora. Então Cullen era o último nome dele, pensou, armazenando a informação com o resto de suas lembranças.

— Com licença — Bella disse à vendedora —, espere um segundo antes de ultimarmos a compra.

E ela conduziu Edward a um canto da loja.

— Sobre o anel...

— Mudou de idéia, Bella?

— Não, mas...

— Quer experimentá-lo, antes? Eu devia ter pensado nisso.

— Não... É que... — Bella não queria ofendê-lo, mas sabendo que ele era um _barman _e que... — Você nem perguntou o preço!

— Não seria necessário. Vi o brilho em seu olhar no instante em que avistou o anel.

— Mas, Edward...

— Temos trinta por cento de desconto — ele a lembrou. — Quanto poderá custar? Deixe-me fazer isso para você, Bella.

Encarando-o, Bella pôde ver o quanto aquilo significava para Edward. Não poderia desapontá-lo. Se ao menos o anel não lhe servisse... Teria uma desculpa para recusá-lo sem ofendê-lo. Voltando ao balcão, ele apanhou o anel e disse:

— Sempre que tocar neste anel, pense em mim.

Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, ele colocou o anel no dedo da mão esquerda e beijou-a. Serviu com perfeição, como se tivesse sido feito por encomenda. Ela não sabia mais onde a fantasia terminava e a realidade começava. Mas, enquanto Edward a abraçava, a tocava e a beijava, enquanto a tratava como se a amasse, não se importaria em saber.

— Obrigada — sussurrou.

— Meu prazer. — Ele ergueu-lhe a mão. — Ficou lindo em você. Pronta agora para seguirmos viagem?

Olhando para o homem ao seu lado, para o homem generoso dentro do corpo sexy, ela concluiu que Edward a encantava. Podia não saber detalhes quanto ao modo como ele vivia, mas começava a pensar que o conhecia no que considerava importante.

— A que distância estamos da taberna? — perguntou.

— Mais uma meia hora. Por quê?

— Porque estou faminta.

— Não pode estar faminta de comida. Acabamos de comer.

— Do que mais se pode estar faminta? — Bella riu.

Mas, quando deparou com o olhar apaixonado de Edward, o riso morreu em seus lábios. Deu-se conta do que ele desejava, e seu próprio corpo entendeu e reagiu. Um formigamento no ventre, um aperto nos seios, e uma necessidade crescente no coração.

— Carlisle deixou um _chili _na geladeira do bar. Você prefere bem apimentado? — Edward perguntou.

— Prefiro.

— Sabe o que eu mais adoro em você, Bella?

— Meu grande coração?

— Não, seu estômago ainda maior.

Rindo, Bella disse:

— Ninguém pode viver sem comida.

— Eu sei.

Bella esperou que ele assinasse o comprovante de compra e colocasse o cartão de crédito no bolso. Em seguida foram para o carro, ela com o anel no dedo e a mão na dele.

Quando estava com Edward, sua felicidade era completa. Mas sabia que aquela felicidade não duraria muito... Por isso precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de que a vida deles, um ao lado do outro, não passava de uma fantasia.

Bella estava atrás do balcão do bar, preparando os aperitivos para a noite. Já era sábado. O tempo corria rápido.

A última noite fora uma típica sexta-feira da taberna. Casa cheia. Bella não se queixara, apenas trabalhara até o fechamento enquanto Edward passara a noite observando-a. Ela nem ao menos tivera tempo de trocar de roupa.

Não sabendo se Bella estava ou não de sutiã, Edward se preocupava. Os freqüentadores do bar não eram cegos e ela era nova no local. Só isso seria um motivo de interesse maior. Ele se perguntava se eles também observavam os movimentos dos seios dela subindo e descendo enquanto trabalhava. Ele passara metade da maldita noite enxugando o suor da testa e tentando se lembrar de que prometera a si mesmo ter controle.

O que não era fácil, levando-se em consideração que Bella roçava nele cada vez que passava por perto. E mesmo que não o fizesse, o aroma de morango do seu perfume predileto era inconfundível.

Na véspera, Bella dormira antes de ele subir para o quarto. Após uma noite de insônia, Edward acordara perto do meio-dia no sábado. Bella ainda dormia. Por isso ele aproveitara a oportunidade para ir a seu balneário. Voltou ao _Hungry Bear _a tempo de abri-lo.

Bella não fizera perguntas sobre sua ausência e ele não se sentira obrigado a explicar. Outra característica dela que Edward descobrira: confiança incondicional e compreensão. Perguntava-se de que modo ela receberia a verdade sobre quem ele era, quando a revelasse.

Bella o perdoaria? A mulher cansada, que aparecera no bar de repente, o perdoaria? A mulher sensível que confiara nele, a mulher com fortes sentimentos e valores familiares que lhe causara profundas impressões, o perdoaria? Não que ele se esquecera das curvas daquele corpo sensual sob suas mãos, ou do modo como correspondia a seus agrados. Mas, muito mais do que o corpo perfeito, a personalidade de Bella o atraía agora.

O passeio da véspera fora um erro. Em vez de ficar longe dela, aproximara-se ainda mais. A cada instante em que se virava lá estava Bella... Ela se encontrava também em seus pensamentos, em seus sonhos e... Em seu futuro?

Durante toda a noite da véspera, sentira a aproximação de Bella – ora as pernas longas roçando nas suas, ora o aroma de morango envolvendo-o. Como manter distância se ela continuara com o roçar inocente, com a risada suave, com as perguntas sobre como se portar com fregueses que lhe contavam piadas íntimas?

Edward achava que não podia agüentar aquilo nem por mais um minuto. Quando ela chegou perto, segurou-a pela cintura.

— Oh! — Bella deu um pulo. — Não se esgueire perto de mim desse jeito.

— Por que não? Foi o único jeito que encontrei de falar com você.

Imediatamente ela abraçou-o e se corrigiu:

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode me abordar como quiser.

— Telefonei para Tânia que me declarou ser impossível vir trabalhar esta noite.

— E daí? — Perguntou, pegando uma azeitona e colocou-a na boca de Edward.

Ele mordeu-lhe a ponta do dedo. Uma mordida suave, mas o suficiente para que os olhos dela brilhassem de desejo. Edward sorriu e disse:

— Quer dizer que ainda estou sem ajudante.

Bella estendeu-lhe ambas as mãos.

— E o que é isto se não duas mãos desejosas de ajudar? — E ela deslizou as mãos sob a camisa de Edward, pousando-as no tórax firme. Bella sentia-se mais à vontade depois dos acontecimentos da véspera.

— Você está de férias — ele insistiu. — Não é justo que trabalhe.

— Diga-me o que são férias.

— Uma interrupção na rotina, alguns dias em que se faz apenas o que dá prazer.

— Exatamente. Trabalhar neste bar é uma interrupção de meu trabalho das nove às dezessete horas em minha vida real. — Bella levantou a camisa dele e pressionou os lábios no peito rijo. — E tocar em sua pele é algo que adoro fazer. A menos que você não goste disso...

Ela perguntava como se não soubesse, Edward pensou. Aquela mulher estava dificultando o cumprimento da promessa que fizera a si mesmo a cada minuto que passava. Não sabia até quando manteria suas mãos longe dela.

Se o bar não estivesse para abrir, Edward perderia o que lhe restava do autocontrole. Mas o caso era que desejava que a primeira vez fosse em algum lugar melhor do que numa mesa de bar do _Hungry Bear. _Tinha em mente que queria uma cama macia e muito tempo disponível.

Satisfez-se então com um beijo. Apenas um beijo.

E então alguém bateu à porta.

— Por Deus, Edward. Abra esta porta! — Era Carlisle que gritava. — Perdi minha chave.

Bella corou.

— Vou subir para me arrumar um pouco — disse. — Voltarei logo.

Edward deu um tempo para ela desaparecer antes de abrir a porta.

— Um momento. Estou indo, Carlisle — ele gritou. — Acontece que ainda estamos com a casa fechada, mesmo para você.

Carlisle entrou, ignorando o que Edward dissera.

— Conheço você há anos, Cullen. Não venha com essas desculpas pra cima de mim.

Apesar de aquele velho ter-lhe sido quase um pai, Edward achava que ele não tinha direito de interromper sua vida sexual, deixando-o quase louco. Contudo, a taberna pertencia a Emmett, o que dava ao velho mais direito de estar lá do que a ele – Edward.

— Por onde anda sua amiga? — Foi a primeira coisa que Carlisle lhe perguntou.

— Você a assustou e ela fugiu.

— Ah, talvez tenha criado juízo e ido a um hotel.

— Se quer saber melhor, pergunte a ela, Carlisle.

— Deixe de conversa, Edward. Por onde anda sua amiga?

— Subiu.

— Foi o que pensei. Seu pai não lhe ensinou nada? Primeiro o idiota de meu filho perde a cabeça por causa de uma mulher, e agora você também?

— O que fiz de errado? — Edward indagou.

— No meu tempo, um homem casava-se com uma mulher antes de levá-la para a cama. Sei que as regras mudaram. Mas que diabos, meu rapaz, que tal um pouco de romance antes de dormir com a moça?

— Não dormi com ela.

_Ainda_. Quer dizer, dormira ao lado dela, porém Carlisle tampouco aprovaria isso. Afinal, ele tinha trinta e cinco anos já e seu pai morrera havia doze. E Carlisle continuava aparecendo sem ser convidado, guiando cada um de seus passos.

Edward não se lembrava de lhe ter pedido conselhos. Mas respeitava o velho o bastante para ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

— Não preciso de detalhes — Carlisle prosseguiu —, posso ver o suficiente sem eles. E limpe esse batom de seus lábios. Parece um tonto. Insisto que você pense com a cabeça e não com... Bem, sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Sei.

— E então, ela é boa?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Este é o Carlisle que conheço.

— Ela deve ser boa, se você ainda não desistiu.

— Cavalheiros não beijam e vão para a cama logo depois. Sua regra. — Edward comentou.

— Não minha, essa regra é de seu pai. Eu vou em frente logo. O único meio de eu segurar a mãe de Emmett, foi destruindo sua reputação. Já revelou à Bella sua verdadeira identidade?

— Não. Ela é de Nova Jersey — observou Edward, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

Pela primeira vez, Edward pensou seriamente sobre o fato de que não apenas Bella partiria em alguns dias como também que possuía no Leste uma vida e uma família que necessitava dela. Um vazio estranho dominou-o, não ignorando que precisaria logo conviver com isso.

— Conheci essa mulher há menos de quarenta e oito horas — Edward declarou e surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta do fato, pois tinha a impressão de que a conhecia havia anos.

— E daí? Por que não lhe contar a verdade? Tem medo de que ela fuja quando souber que você é rico demais para meros mortais?

— Na verdade, tenho mais medo do contrário.

— Ah, entendo. Por isso você ainda não pegou uma das bonecas do _spa? _Mas não é desculpa para não me apresentar a uma delas. Quando Bella vai embora?

— Logo. — A menos que ela mude de idéia. — Mas esqueça este assunto.

— Esqueço, se você me prometer fazer o mesmo quando ela se for.

Edward ia responder, quando ouviu o som de passos descendo as escadas.

Para não embaraçá-la, Edward amassou o guardanapo de papel manchado de batom e jogou-o no cesto. Carlisle riu.

Bella ficou ao lado dele. Usava uma blusa rosa e uma echarpe na mesma tonalidade, amarrada na cintura. Seus cabelos caíam soltos pelos ombros e ela esboçava um sorriso suave.

Com essa visão, Edward se deu conta de que estava terrivelmente apaixonado.

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem!!... comentem! bjus especial pra quem tem deixando reviews... vcs me animam meninas!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bella juntou as mãos. O anel brilhava em seu dedo – um lembrete de como estava unida a Edward agora. O passeio não lhe dera tempo de pensar, tampouco a ausência de Edward naquele dia. Não aprendera a lidar com ele - ao contrário. Importava-se demais com o homem que devia ser apenas um episódio passageiro em sua vida.

Uma vida que, até aquele instante, fora sombria em extremo.

Tinha quase trinta anos e vivera uma vida insípida, tivera um emprego insípido e namorados insípidos pelos quais nutrira pouco interesse. Dormira até com um homem cujo romance durara algum tempo mais do que o primeiro encontro. Mas nada se comparava ao que sentia por Edward.

Era verdade que ela fora ao Arizona procurando prazer, mas sem que suas verdadeiras emoções entrassem em jogo. Porém, Edward quebrara muitas barreiras. Quebrara? Amizade, certamente. Afeição? Seu olhar cruzou com o de Edward e ele piscou antes de continuar sua conversa com Carlisle. O coração dela palpitava com fúria, e Bella não ousava dizer, nem a si mesma, o que era aquilo.

Cada vez que olhava para ele, outra parede emocional ruía. Fora ao Arizona procurando paixão, sim, e a encontrara sem nem ao menos dormir com seu homem. Que Deus a ajudasse quando o corpo dele, um dia, se fundisse ao seu.

Como era aquilo possível? Como podia o corpo dela arder pelo dele com tanta intensidade, como se soubesse de antemão o que a aguardava nos braços de Edward?

— Ei, você está bem? — A mão quente de Edward tocou-lhe o braço.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu não poderia estar melhor. O bar abre em menos de quinze minutos. Calcei meus tênis e sinto-me pronta para o trabalho.

— Não foi isso que perguntei.

— Sei muito bem o que você perguntou. — Com mão trêmula, Bella tocou os lábios úmidos de Edward. Sem dúvida a paixão que queimava tão fortemente dentro de si teria de se apagar depressa.

Mas não podia imaginar como passar o resto de sua vida sem essa paixão.

_._

Edward levou algum tempo colocando os bancos junto às mesas. O tampo de vidro do balcão do bar brilhava. Ele olhou o relógio. Com certeza Bella já devia estar dormindo.

A única possibilidade de ele ter confiança em si para se despir e entrar na cama ao lado de dela, sem tentar fazer amor, seria na certeza de que ela dormia. Mas sua paciência chegava aos limites. Porém, decidira não tirar vantagem de uma mulher meio inconsciente, vencida pelo cansaço de uma noite de trabalho intenso.

Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que acordar Bella sussurrando coisas eróticas em seus ouvidos e acariciando seu corpo inteiro. Infelizmente, ela não estava pronta. Bella podia se sentir mais à vontade com a dança das línguas no beijo... Com os contatos de mãos..., ele refletia. Sentiu o sangue agitar-se em suas veias só em pensar na língua dela em seu tórax. Contudo, Edward notou que a hesitação de Bella não desaparecera por completo, que o tremor do corpo fora evidente.

Ele podia ter sido seletivo, prudente, no que dizia respeito a mulheres, nos últimos anos, mas as conhecia bem. Uma mulher experiente que sabia o que desejava não hesitaria em aceitar ou tomar iniciativas. Bella titubeava. Edward acreditava que ela via no sexo uma resposta a... qualquer coisa que lhe faltara no passado. Ele não concordava. E demorar-se mais tempo no bar era o único meio de se controlar.

Inclinou-se no balcão e viu um envelope com o nome de Tânia e a palavra _gorjetas. _Ficou intrigado. À medida que conhecia melhor Bella, mais se surpreendia. Cuidar dos outros era parte de sua personalidade tanto quanto sua sensualidade inata.

Oh, sim, ficar mais tempo no bar parecia ser definitivamente o mais seguro. Não queria, mas não queria mesmo, tomar qualquer iniciativa sem que ela estivesse absolutamente pronta.

Bella sentou-se na cama. Pela terceira manhã em seguida acordava com o sol forçando sua entrada pela janela, com o som da água do chuveiro nos ouvidos, e da música country reverberando no quarto. Pela terceira vez acordava só.

Irônico, sem dúvida. Fora ao Oeste com a intenção de seduzir um homem, e lá tivera Edward só para si durante três dias inteiros. E ele não fizera nada no intuito de levá-la à cama.

Oh, dormira na cama com ela, claro. Mas fora tudo. Trabalhava até altas horas da noite sendo impossível a ela manter-se acordada, embora tentasse.

Bella não duvidava do interesse de Edward, isso não. Nos olhares ardentes e nos contatos calorosos percebia que Edward a desejava.

Ela olhou para a porta do banheiro e mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu corpo não podia aguentar nem mais um segundo de privação. Precisava se aproximar de Edward, e tinha de ser agora... Antes que perdesse a coragem.

Fora ao Arizona com o fim de ter um encontro sexual quente, ousado. Em vez disso encontrara Edward, um homem sensível e carinhoso. Um homem que a fizera sentir-se especial, preciosa, de um modo como nunca sonhara ser possível. Indo pra lá contara com uma ilusão, com algo que passaria, uma vez finalizada a dança sexual e satisfeitos os desejos de ambos. As coisas acontecidas entre eles seriam esquecidas depressa, uma vez apagados os últimos raios do esplendor.

Contava com isso, pois tinha de voltar para casa conforme o planejado, para garantir o futuro do pai. Para uma mulher cuja principal razão de ir ao Arizona fora assistir a uma série de seminários sobre os benefícios e os riscos do mercado de capitais, seu nervosismo de agora era ridículo.

Saiu da cama com esforço e olhou-se no espelho para escovar os cabelos emaranhados. Criando coragem, foi à porta do banheiro. A pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer seria ser chutada para fora. Mas que homem em sã consciência chutaria de sua cama, no caso, de seu chuveiro, uma mulher desejosa de sexo? Girando o trinco, ela entrou.

Uma pesada cortina bege bloqueava-lhe a vista, tanto dela para Edward como vice-versa. Silenciosamente, despiu-se. Pôs de lado todas as dúvidas quanto ao certo ou errado do que iria fazer. Afinal, Isabella Swan sempre fora uma boa moça, e boas moças em geral não seduzem estranhos.

O vapor enchia o banheiro, acompanhado do aroma que ela associara a Edward. Depois de ter passado várias noites ao lado dele, o cheiro lhe era familiar e agora lhe dava coragem. Talvez Isabella Swan não seduzisse um homem que apenas conhecera; mas _Bella, _sim. E Edward não era um estranho para _Bella, _era parte dela.

— Que tal uma companhia? — ela perguntou, abrindo a cortina do chuveiro.

Achou que fora lá para ver-lhe o rosto. Em vez disso, focalizou a vista em outras partes da anatomia e engoliu em seco. Qualquer adjetivo que escolhesse não descreveria bem algo tão magnífico... tão grande. E pronto para recebê-la.

— Você veio aqui para me ver ou para nos amarmos? — Edward perguntou.

* * *

N/A: Brigaduuuu pelas reviews gente!!!.... ameiiiii... vou deixa-las todas P. comigo onde terminou né??!?! *-* o que vocês acham que ela vai responder?! Obs: não sou eu que escrevo!!!... eu só adaptei... muito pouca coisa..os créditos são todas da autora do livro original! Bjusss


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Os olhares de ambos cruzaram. A surpresa foi evidente nos olhos dele, mas o desejo não ficou atrás. Naquele instante Bella teve quase certeza de que fora procurar não apenas paixão, mas também algo muito mais importante.

Uma vez na vida iria ser desejada por ela mesma. Iria ser amada pela mulher em que se transformara, e não pela menina obediente aos pais. Não pelos serviços que prestava à Companhia, nem pelo modo como iria salvar seu pai. Ou, pior ainda, nem como uma beldade ao lado do noivo, coisa que qualquer mulher bonita faria. Queria que um homem precisasse dela, de Isabella Marie Swan, pela _mulher _que era. E sentira que Edward precisava. Ele oferecera-lhe esse amor e muito mais. E ela lhe seria sempre grata pela preciosa dádiva.

— Definitivamente vim aqui para nos amarmos — Bella respondeu.

— Graças a Deus. — Edward sorriu.

Ele não se sentia um cavaleiro da Idade Média que iria protegê-la. Era apenas um homem. Sentia que ambos haviam trabalhado para construir aquele momento, do instante em que se conheceram.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Bella entrou na banheira, tal qual imagem toda branca intocada pelo sol, sendo a alvura quebrada pelo suave triangulo castanhos entre as pernas. Edward deixou escapar um gemido, grato pela coragem de Bella. Duvidara que aquele momento chegasse.

Errara. Apesar dos sinais de nervosismo, do tremor, Bella segurou a mão dele. Então Edward sentiu decisão naquele gesto. Pegou-a pela cintura e abraçou-a com força para que ela usufruísse o prazer da água quente em sua companhia. Os seios, o ventre e as coxas amoldaram-se com perfeição ao corpo rijo de Edward. As mãos suaves de Bella agarraram-lhe as costas enquanto ela o beijava.

Os gemidos sensuais dela atiçaram-no terrivelmente, e Edward decidiu que necessitava muito mais do que o mero contato de pele com pele.

Refletiu e achou que havia dois meios de resolver o caso. Depressa, embora superficialmente. Ou bem devagar porém com mais profundidade. Claro, não queria que a primeira vez fosse rápida, sem deixar marcas.

Olhou ao redor. Lamentou o banheiro de Emmet não ter as facilidades de seu balneário, mas ao menos existia o recurso da massagem.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Bella, Edward fitou-a bem nos olhos cor de violeta. Brilhavam de paixão. E disse:

— Você veio à procura do amor, não foi?

— Foi.

— Que bom!

Com as mãos cheias de sabonete, ele ajoelhou-se e começou a ensaboá-la subindo com as mãos pelas pernas. Quando chegou nas coxas Bella deu um gemido e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Apoie-se em meus ombros — ele ordenou.

— Não tenho certeza se...

— Eu tenho. Não confia em mim?

— Confio — ela respondeu sem hesitação.

— Então faça o que estou mandando... Assim poderemos iniciar nosso jogo do amor.

E Edward prosseguiu escorregando as mãos ensaboadas pelas coxas, subindo com uma lentidão exasperadora. Não se ouvia um som, exceto o ruído da água contra o fundo da banheira. Mas quando Edward, com uma das mãos, segurou-a mais intimamente, ela gemeu:

— Oh, Edward! — E todo seu corpo estremeceu em reação.

Controlando seus desejos, Edward escorregou um dedo no interior úmido e quente de Bella, provocando nela uma contração brusca. Esse movimento alimentou ainda mais o desejo de dele, porém ele tinha em mente outros planos para Bella.

Subiu então com as mãos e beijou-lhe os seios. Prendeu um mamilo após o outro com os lábios, puxou-os e sugou-os até ela gritar seu nome. Edward esqueceu-se de seus planos e atingiu o clímax.

— Sua mãe nunca ensinou você a dividir os prazeres? — ela perguntou, risonha.

— Tentou. Mas jamais fui bom nisso. — Edward afagou-lhe o rosto. — Porém não me importo de revezar. Essa vez foi minha, a próxima será sua. Primeiro precisamos remover todo esse sabão.

— Pensei que fôssemos continuar com o jogo do amor. — O tom de voz calmo mostrou que ela estava relaxada, o que agradou Edward.

— E vamos. — Ele ergueu uma das pernas dela e colocou-a na lateral da banheira. Ajustou o jato da água proveniente de uma das mangueiras, pondo-o numa intensidade mais suave. Bella arregalou os olhos. — Você disse que confiava em mim.

— E confio.

— Ainda?

— Ainda.

Ele direcionou o jato na parte mais íntima de Bella, porém antes recomendou-lhe:

— Segure-se bem em mim.

Ela obedeceu e logo arqueou o corpo, gemendo, o que fez com que Edward se interessasse ainda mais em prolongar aquele prazer.

Ele sentou-se depois no fundo da banheira colocando-a entre suas pernas. Apertando-a contra o corpo, a fez abrir bem as pernas e escorregou um dedo dentro dela iniciando um movimento rítmico, e penetrando cada vez mais profundamente. Com a outra mão dirigia a massagem da água ao redor da região sendo manuseada.

Edward gostaria de poder ver o rosto de Bella, mas teve de se limitar em acompanhar-lhe os gemidos e os movimentos reflexos do corpo dela contra o seu. Aquela fricção constante foi mais do que ele poderia agüentar sem ter a iminência de outro orgasmo. Não queria que fosse assim, queria sacudi-la com sua reação... Tentava se controlar. Mas, inesperadamente ela gemeu, provocando o clímax que ele procurava atrasar para que só acontecesse quando estivesse dentro dela.

Após outro gemido, Samantha caiu contra o corpo de Edward. Ele inclinou-se para trás encostando a cabeça na beirada da banheira. A água acumulava-se em volta deles.

Bella não disse uma palavra. Tampouco encarou Edward. Contudo, ele preocupou-se. Como pudera ele chegar àquele extremo sem levar em consideração os sentimentos dela? Isso porque ela abusara de sua paciência? Não, não era desculpa.

— Você está quieta demais, Bella.

— Estou? Eu pensava numa crença muito popular. E verdadeira, sabe?

— Que crença é essa? - Bella riu muito.

— Os bons rapazes também vão até o fim. Não apenas os ousados.

Ele riu, aliviado com a resposta. Céus, como a amava! Mas sabia que era algo que ela não desejaria ouvir.

Enrolada numa toalha felpuda, ainda com frio por causa do banho, Bella juntou-se a ele na cama.

Encarou-o. Dirigiu-se então àquele homem especial ao qual permitira liberdades que nem imaginara existir.

— Apenas quero que você saiba... quero que você saiba que não passo a vida dormindo com... — Ela parou. Tecnicamente não haviam dormido juntos, ainda. — ...que passo a vida seduzindo... — Fora ela a sedutora ou ele? Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — que passo a vida tomando banho com... — Agora dissera a verdade, mas o que fizeram transcendera a definição de banho. Ou não?

Edward segurou-lhe o queixo, dizendo:

— Querida, nunca pensei nada disso. Ao contrário, se me pedisse para adivinhar, eu diria que foi seu primeiro... banho.

Ele sorriu, ela sorriu. Edward tinha um modo todo especial de desarmá-la, apenas a presença dele a relaxava.

— Adorei — Bellaa confessou.

— Pude ver. — Ele abraçou-a.

— Há algo mais que desejo lhe falar. Sou... sã. Acho que você gostaria de saber.

— Quer dizer que não preciso de proteção? — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quer. Não. Quer dizer, você... precisa. Sou sã do ponto de vista médico, mas existe o problema de gravidez.

Como fora tola, Bella dizia a si mesma. Em seus planos iniciais estava incluída a compra de preservativos a fim de evitar o risco de gravidez. E esquecera-se completamente no caso de Edward. Esquecera-se de tudo, aliás.

— Você não precisa se preocupar comigo também, exceto...

— Exceto o que?

— Que não tenho nenhum preservativo aqui.

— Isso não é problema. Onde estão eles?

— Bem, teremos de atravessar a cidade para comprá-los.

— Ahhh Não!

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpem por ter sumido tanto tempo... passei por várias mudanças em minha vida pessoal... Ainda vou passar por muitas mais... Mas vou postar com mais freqüências!... Nathy Flor... brigada pela paciência de sempre mandar msgs e emails, me lembrando da Fic!... Esse cap foi pra vc! =*

Bjus a todas.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

— Ei, boneca, mais uma rodada aqui.

Os homens da mesa do canto estavam bebendo havia algumas horas já. Bella preocupou-se. Até aquela noite não tivera problema algum com bebedeiras no _Hungry Bear, _e esperava que continuasse assim.

— Estou indo — ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso. E depois foi ao encontro de Edward que preparava as bebidas no balcão.

Para fazer um favor especial a Carlise, ele saíra da cama quase imediatamente após o episódio do banho. Estava exausto.

Bella acreditara um dia que se separaria de Edward com o coração intato. Não tinha muita certeza disso agora. Olhou para ele, ali atrás do balcão.

Edward usava o mesmo jeans desbotado de sempre e uma camiseta branca. Roupa comum, como se ele fosse um homem comum. Mas não era, como o imediato palpitar de seu coração provava.

— Mais cinco cervejas para a mesa do canto — ela disse.

— Se continuarem assim, terei de tomar providências. — ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela. O carinhoso gesto provocou em Bella um nó na garganta. — Como você está? Cansada? — ele perguntou.

— Nunca estive melhor. Estou gostando muito deste trabalho. A gente encontra pessoas interessantes. E faz um bom exercício.

— Não penso que você necessite de exercício... — Ele inclinou-se sobre o balcão e sussurrou: — E não se esqueça de que vi tudo. Por sinal, passei na drogaria esta tarde. Mas, voltando ao assunto de exercício, tenho a impressão de que dar uma boa caminhada após ficar sentada o dia inteiro atrás de uma escrivaninha deve ser um exercício muito bom.

— É...

— Você falou certa vez que trabalhava com finanças, mas nunca disse o quê...

— E melhor que eu me vá. Os fregueses estão ficando impacientes. — Bella cortou o assunto intencionalmente.

Edward nunca perguntara sobre sua vida e ela não queria que começasse agora. Se atravessassem a fronteira que estabelecera ele passaria de amante temporário a... a o que? Um homem com quem trocara confidencias? Um homem que significava algo importante para ela?

Bella olhou para a mesa que a aguardava e franziu a testa.

— Se eu fosse você, não faria isso — comentou ele — Provoca rugas mesmo em homens. Eu não faria isso a menos que estivesse à beira de um grande drama em minha vida.

"Se Edward soubesse que ela já estava à beira desse drama, só pelo fato de estar com ele?"

— A beira de um grande drama? — ela repetiu. — Tal como?

— Mas vamos ao que interessa. Você está evitando perguntas pessoais, não está?

Além de atraente, perspicaz também? Que outras virtudes teria ele?, Bella se perguntava.

— Talvez. Mas qualquer outro fato que viesse à tona complicaria ainda mais nossas vidas. Não acha?

— Nossas vidas já estão complicadas, Bella. Mas você tem razão. Seus fregueses estão esperando, inquietos.

Bella teve vontade de dizer alguma coisa. Mas, o quê? _Sou uma planejadora de investimentos, noiva de outro homem? Estou me vendendo pela oferta mais alta? Por mais que eu ame você, minha vida já foi traçada? _Por certo Edward não apreciaria ouvir nada daquilo. Da mesma forma, ela não apreciaria nem pensar, quanto mais dizer tudo aquilo.

Bella pegou a bandeja e afastou-se. Edward observou-a caminhando, admirando o movimento dos quadris e desejando que ela tivesse continuado por mais tempo conversando.

Charlie apareceu naquele instante, e comentou:

— Se me perguntasse, eu diria que você conseguiu.

— Não, apenas me aproximei.

— Se quiser que a moça confie em você, precisa fazer o mesmo com ela.

Edward concordou, mas sentia que Bella não estava preparada. Contudo, ironicamente, enquanto ela se fechava do ponto de vista emocional, abria-se sexualmente. Quem diria que ela aceitaria o episódio do chuveiro? Uma vez fechado o bar naquela noite, ele iria encontrá-la na cama, e acordada. Encontraria uma Bella ansiosa, quente e úmida, vibrando a seu lado.

— Mas vá com calma, meu rapaz — declarou Charlie, interrompendo o pensamento dele.

Bella colocou uma cerveja diante de cada um dos clientes. Todos a receberam com alegria mas também com respeito, exceto um, o último a ser servido.

Segurou-a pela cintura apesar da veemente desaprovação de Bella, e quando ela tentou dar um passo atrás, agarrou-a com mão firme e sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. Nas raras, ocasiões em que Edward vira isso acontecer com Tânia, contornara a situação com muita calma, o que resultará numa rápida solução. Ninguém ficara ofendido, não houvera agressão física. Mas algo mudara dentro de Edward quando a mulher ofendida foi Isabella.

Uma sensação violenta de posse correu em seu sangue. Apesar disso, esperou mais uns segundos antes de agir. O agressor levantou-se e colocou a mão no seio dela. Foi o bastante para Edward ir até a mesa antes que Charlie pudesse impedi-lo.

Pelo visto, Bella sabia lidar com a situação mais do que Edward pensava, pois, quando ele chegou lá, o jeans do rapaz já estava ensopado com a cerveja que ela jogara nele.

— Ponha uma coleira e uma focinheira em seus clientes, Edward — disse ela, olhando para o rapaz que se ocupava em secar o jeans com o guardanapo.

— Charlie... — Edward apontou na direção do bêbado.

Charlie entendeu. Agarrou o atrevido e levou-o, juntamente com o resto do grupo, para a porta. Providenciou que um motorista sóbrio o levasse para casa. O pai de Emmet podia ser inconveniente às vezes, mas quando precisavam dele era um valente defensor e um bom amigo.

Uma vez certo de que todos haviam ido embora, Edward voltou a atenção para algo mais importante. Pegou na mão de Bella e ficou aborrecido ao constatar que ela tremia.

— Bella...

— Estou bem — ela respondeu sacudindo a cabeça. Mas sua palidez dizia o contrário. — Você devia ter ouvido as coisas que ele me disse. Tão rudes, tão cruas! Só porque eu lhe servi uma bebida, achou que eu devia servi-lo de outras maneiras também. O fato de eu servir um cavalheiro em um bar não significa que deva servir qualquer cafajeste que entre aqui.

Ela enunciou as últimas palavras com tanta fúria que Edward não julgou o momento apropriado para lembrá-la de que... Céus, ele não sabia exatamente _qual _era o meio de vida dela, apenas sabia que envolvia qualquer coisa sobre finanças, e que não tinha nada a ver com servir bebidas num bar de beira de estrada.

Ele olhou o relógio. Faltavam ainda quarenta minutos para o bar fechar.

— Ok, amigos, considerem o que estão bebendo o último drinque — informou.

Pelo fato de o incidente ter acontecido em altas vozes, não houve protestos.

— Não precisa fechar o bar por minha causa — declarou Bella. — Sinto-me muito bem.

Mas ele não estava bem. Acariciou o rosto pálido da Bella e finalmente disse:

— Se não é por sua causa, é por minha causa.

— Mas Emmet...

— Ele deixou tudo nas minhas mãos. Tenho, portanto, algum direito aqui.

— Quem sou eu para discutir com o chefe? — disse ela.

— Você foi formidável cuidando de si mesma esta noite. Mas quero que saiba que eu não deixaria que a machucassem.

— Eu sei. Porém, como já lhe disse, ele não me feriu. Apenas... tentou me violentar.

— Dê-me alguns minutos para fechar o bar e o incidente será completamente esquecido.

— Tudo bem com você, boneca? — Era Charlie que voltava.

— Muito bem. E obrigada por tudo.

— Meu filho não mantém bar de categoria inferior. Sinto muito...

— Sei que tipo de lugar é este, Charlie — Bella declarou.

— E não precisa se desculpar pelo que houve. Nenhum de vocês dois precisa se desculpar.

— Agora vou-me embora e deixo tudo aqui por sua conta — Charlie disse ao Edward — Oh... Você ainda está planejando ir a Sedona amanhã para visitar sua mãe?

— Não, adiei a viagem. — Não havia sentido visitar a mãe e a irmã levando uma mulher em sua companhia. Não teria respostas às perguntas que a família por certo faria.

— Ok. Diga-me então quando irá. Talvez eu vá com você — disse Charlie e Edward sorriu.

— Minha família adorará sua visita.

— Talvez Bella queira ir conosco — sugeriu Charlie e retirou-se.

Edward passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella que' logo se aconchegou a ele.

Edward engoliu em seco. Porque, quando notou que o desejo sexual cedia lugar a outras emoções que nunca sentira, percebeu que estaria em dificuldades

* * *

**N/A**... Sim pessoas, vcs não estão vendo coisas... é um capitulo novo!.. O que estão achando da fic? Já vou deixar um outro capitulo pronto... Bjus a todas!...


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

No pequeno apartamento da taberna havia um terraço, ainda menor, com vista para a estrada. Bella não o notara ao chegar porque tinha outras coisas em mente, como agradecer ao bom Deus por não ter ficado perdida no deserto. Logo depois, um homem muito sexy a deixara quase sem fôlego. Mas agora que descobrira aquele santuário, refugiava-se lá sempre que possível.

Sentada em um pequeno sofá que ficava na varanda,encolhera as pernas e observava a estrada escura iluminada apenas pelo luar e pelas ocasionais luzes dos faróis dos carros que partiam do bar. Um a um, o último deles saiu do estacionamento. Logo, nem mesmo o ruído de um motor perturbava sua solidão. Tampouco os incidentes da noite perturbavam o sentido de paz que encontrara. Uma brisa suave soprava, tal qual a alegria que flutuava em suas veias.

Era uma paz que não devia estar sentindo. Não quando dormira com um homem que viera a respeitar, evitando responder a perguntas por recear que, se o deixasse conhecê-la bem, desejaria também saber mais sobre ele. E como o abandonaria então? Como teria coragem de abandonar um homem com o qual combinara melhor do que com o que faria parte de sua vida dali por diante?

"Escolhas" ela refletia. A vida era feita de escolhas, e ela fizera a sua no dia em que pusera o anel de Mike no dedo. Não era importante o fato de o futuro de seu pai havê-la forçado a essa decisão, ou que prometera à mãe, no leito de morte, cuidar dele. Aceitara. Dera sua palavra. O que fazia sua permanência com Edward ser temporária. Acabara de viver uma fantasia esplendorosa. E seu coração palpitava em furioso protesto.

A batida na porta acabou com a quietude da noite. Tinha companhia. Era Edward, uma presença que encheu o pequeno terraço. Uma presença sólida, confortadora, imensa. Bella sentia imediatamente a presença dele em qualquer lugar, mesmo antes de vê-lo. Segundos depois da chegada de Edward o conforto transformou-se em desejo. Ele sorria pela primeira vez depois de mais ou menos uma hora, e ela recebeu com prazer o amável sorriso. Sem esperar por convite, ele passou uma perna em volta de Bella ajeitando-se nas costas dela, segurando-a com os braços.

Por que lutar contra? Bella dizia a si mesma, acomodando-se no abraço.

— Eu me excedi esta noite — ela murmurou.

— Jogando cerveja no colo daquele atrevido? De forma alguma, o idiota mereceu.

— Não por isso. Na próxima vez jogarei uma jarra em vez de um copo. Mas por ter ficado tão perturbada.

— Qualquer pessoa tem direito a ficar perturbada quando certas coisas acontecem.

— Acho que sim. Devia saber que estávamos num lugar público e que nada de mal poderia suceder. É que o bar tem uma atmosfera diferente da que estou acostumada. Num local de trabalho, o episódio desta noite seria considerado assédio sexual.

— Está dizendo que o idiota a assediou sexualmente? — Edward ergueu-lhe a saia e acariciou-lhe o ventre enquanto falava.

— Não, não chegou a tanto. É que eu não estava preparada quando na verdade deveria estar. — Ela não usava sutiã no momento, e ele deslizava os polegares suavemente pela base dos seios, num ritmo convidativo.

Bella suspirou, tentando focalizar a atenção na conversa, embora com dificuldade. Oh, Deus, como pôde ter concordado com aquele casamento? E como poderia prosseguir com os planos agora, depois de ter conhecido Edward?

Estremeceu, e Edward notou.

— O que você tem? — disse.

— Nada... nada.

— Em que está pensando, Bella? Ainda me considera quase um estranho?

— Ouça seu coração, Edward. Ele está lhe dizendo que somos estranhos?

— Ele está me dizendo que desejo você mais do que nunca.

— Não, isso é seu corpo que está falando. — Ela sorriu, uma risada sensual que o deixou ainda mais excitado.

De forma alguma, Bella pensava, é um estranho que está aqui sentado comigo.

Quanto a Edward, uma vez guardando segredo sobre sua identidade, não achava justo pressioná-la. Esperava que ela confiasse nele no devido tempo, mas esse dia tardava demais. Ele envolvera-se naquele romance por sentir que havia algo especial em Bella. E omitira detalhes sobre sua pessoa por querer ser respeitado como um _barman _apenas. Agora que isso acontecera, a última coisa que desejava era separar-se dela.

— Então, resolvemos nosso dilema? — Bella perguntou, acomodando-se melhor no colo dele.

Edward suspirou. Seria imaginação ou o sorriso sedutor de Bella, o movimento dos lábios, tornara-se mais ousado com o passar do tempo?

Ela levantou-se. Edward acompanhou-a. Um suave perfume envolveu-o, criando um ninho de desejos.

— Um dilema resolvido, outro dilema surgindo — disse ele antes de cobrir-lhe os lábios de beijos.

Provou-a. Primeiro com a língua, depois com toda a boca. Ela beijou-o, retribuindo a paixão que recebera. Devorou-o, e Edward sentiu com grande prazer aquela boca movendo-se em seus lábios, as mãos enterrando em seus cabelos.

Bella despiu a blusa e jogou-a longe. Em seguida tirou a saia. Vendo-a coberta apenas com a calcinha de renda, edward ficou quase louco. Agarrou-a então pelos quadris e, trazendo-a para junto de si, fitou-a. Os olhos cor de violeta brilhavam de paixão.

— Não posso agüentar mais — ele gemeu.

— E eu por acaso lhe pedi que agüentasse?

Edward tomou as palavras como um convite. Fez descer pelas pernas o pedacinho de renda e agradeceu aos céus por sua boa sorte. Algum dia agradeceria à pessoa que alugara a Bella aquele traste de carro; mas agora, não podia pensar em mais nada a não ser nela.

— Ouça, Edward... — Até o modo como Bella dissera o nome dele o excitou. — Acho que fui muito... ousada, isto é, ousada demais. — Ela apontou para o lugar onde jogara a blusa. — Nunca devia ter feito aquilo.

— Alguém alguma vez já lhe disse que você fala muito quando está nervosa?

As atitudes ousadas de Bella não somente o intrigavam como o deixavam ainda mais apaixonado. Até o rosado das faces quando ela ficava embaraçada concorria para isso. Desejava aquela mulher, e a alegria que ela trouxera a sua vida era algo que jamais sentira antes.

— Não. Fico nervosa somente quando estou... com você... assim. — Ela fez um gesto para seu corpo nu. E tentou cobrir-se com as mãos.— Penso que...

Edward _escorregou _os dedos dos quadris às coxas quentes de Bella, dizendo:

— Não pense, Bel. E, definitivamente, não se mova. Ele a fez sentar-se, separou-lhe as pernas com as mãos, abaixou a cabeça e provou o corpo quente que o aguardava.

Se morresse naquele instante e fosse para o inferno, não se importaria, pensou. Porque chegara o mais perto do céu que um mortal poderia chegar.

Em seus sonhos mais loucos, e tivera muitos desde que conhecera Edward, Bella jamais imaginara que seria assim.

A pele de suas coxas ardia nos lugares onde a barba mal feita Edward roçara. Seus músculos tremiam à procura de mais sensações.

— Nunca tirrei totalmente essa barba — ela sussurrou. — Ao menos não enquanto eu estiver por aqui.

Uma voz interior lhe sussurrou que não seria por muito tempo. E ela afastou esse pensamento.

— Eu não pensaria em fazer isso, querida. — Ele riu.

E beijou-a na parte interna da coxa, de propósito roçando a barba na pele macia. Bella sacudia o corpo, quase caindo do sofá_._

— Calma, querida. — E com a língua ele tentou suavizar a dor de ambas as coxas.

— Calma para você também... — Bella parou de súbito quando ele inclinou a cabeça e, com a língua, acariciava-a intimamente. Mais uma vez.

Ela fechou os olhos e caiu para trás_. _Dali por diante, não sabia mais o que fazia, Edward ensinava-lhe tudo. E, pelo visto, aprendeu depressa.

Ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo cada vez que a língua ágil de Edward entrava e saía. Seus músculos se contraíam. A barba mal feita agia em erótica conjunção com a boca, e ela arqueava o corpo silenciosamente atingindo um prazer cada vez mais maior, procurando mais, pedindo mais... — Edward?

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Aí ele a chocou de novo colocando a palma da mão na junção das coxas, massageando gentilmente. Bella gemia, tremendo a cada movimento da mão dele que agora a fitava o tempo todo.

A cada movimento de quadris os olhos dele escureciam mais. Ela queria esperar, queria-o dentro de si, queria... gritar. E gritou no auge do orgasmo mais espetacular que já tivera. Ondas subseqüentes ainda pulsaram em seu corpo muito tempo depois que atingira o clímax, e tombara.

A um dado momento devia ter fechado os olhos porque, quando os abriu de novo, deparou com Edward a seu lado, tentando carregá-la nos braços.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou.

— Para dentro. Seus gritos acordaram a maioria dos animais e eu ainda nem estava dentro de você. Não quero arriscar acordar nossos vizinhos mais próximos.

— A que distância estamos deles? — Bella sorria, o da mulher plenamente satisfeita.

— A mais de um quilômetro.

Edward carregou-a e colocou-a na cama.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward despiu-se. O que iria acontecer agora?, ela se questionava.

Disse a si mesma para relaxar. Afinal, não se tratava de sua primeira vez. Mas a primeira vez com Edward, a voz interna a prevenia. E já lhe tendo dado tanto de si mesma, o que restou?, a persistente voz perguntava. Bella resolveu ignorá-la e, quando Edward entrou na cama, o recebeu de braços abertos. Porque ele lhe daria tudo o que ela precisava para continuar vivendo naquela semana.

Tudo e muito mais, a voz dizia. Dessa vez, Bella não ignorou a voz. Aninhou-se nos braços fortes e no corpo sólido de Edward. Ele a fez deitar de costas.

Seria essa contínua paixão entre duas pessoas rara? Bella refletia. E respondeu mentalmente: Não, se a química for a mesma. E era o que acontecia entre ela e Edward. Química, só química. Deu-se conta de que dizia a si própria muitas coisas naquela noite, e esperava que não fossem mentiras. De qualquer forma, não tinha outra opção além de acreditar nelas.

Não se quisesse continuar inteira. Continuar sendo a mesma Isabella que entrara naquela taberna havia alguns dias. _Boa sorte, querida. _Oh, Deus, fora a voz de Edward a que acabara de ouvir em seu subconsciente.

Edward beijou-lhe o pescoço e ela deu um suspiro. Ele escorregou as mãos até a junção das coxas e Bella teve certeza de que a encontrara úmida e receptiva. Ela ergueu os quadris quando sentiu um dedo penetrando-a. Um gemido surdo escapou de seus lábios e outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro.

— Quero ir bem devagar — Edward sussurrou, fazendo-a vibrar a cada movimento de seus dedos. — Vou esperar bastante.

— Por quê? —Bella indagou, encostando melhor a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Porque quero que você guarde este momento na memória para sempre.

Ela sorriu e relaxou. Mas logo o sorriso sumiu, como se as palavras dele a fizessem recordar o fim que estava próximo.

Sinos pareciam soar em sua mente. Ignore-os, ela insistia. Só que dessa vez não foi tão fácil. E evitar o inevitável não serviria para nada.

Erguendo-se um pouco na cama deslizou a mão ao longo do membro ereto de Edward, para baixo e para cima. Uma gota de líquido caiu na palma de sua mão.

Bella não conseguiu segurar sua imaginação. Vida, amor, filhos. A vida de Edward, o amor dele, os filhos dele. Tudo possível, mas não para si. Se isso estivesse acontecendo em outra ocasião, em outro lugar, ela se esqueceria das precauções, se esqueceria de ser sensata e se entregaria a suas emoções. Mas agora, as emoções tinham de ser abafadas. Se não as reconhecesse, seria como se não tivessem existido.

Certo? Nenhuma voz interna respondeu. Certo? Silêncio. Bella teve uma sensação de mau presságio.

Um som surdo emitido por Edward a trouxe de volta ao presente.

— Edward?

Gotas de suor perlavam-lhe a fronte.

— Desculpe, querida, mas não consegui esperar.

— Não me recordo de ter pedido a você que esperasse. — Bella sorriu e Edward segurou-lhe ambas as mãos acima da cabeça. — Precisa confiar em mim se quiser que eu pegue a caixa da mesa-de-cabeceira aqui a meu lado.

— Solto suas mãos se prometer não me tocar.

— Prometo. A menos que seja necessário.

Ele soltou-lhe as mãos a fim de que Bella pudesse pegar os preservativos. Logo em seguida, ela pôs-se a massageá-lo de novo.

— Você prometeu não me tocar — Edward falou, divertido.

— Eu disse que o tocaria apenas se fosse necessário. E achei que era.

Porque, se não o tocasse, ela morreria e nunca teria a experiência de ter Edward dentro de si. Continuou tocando-o, mas a um dado momento parou, achando não mais ser _necessário._

Ergueu o corpo no mesmo instante em que Edward agarrou-a pêlos quadris juntando os dois corpos, e penetrando-a enfim. Ele deixou escapar um gemido de satisfação que fez Bella vibrar.

Edward ficou imóvel, para que seu corpo se acomodasse melhor ao dela. Bella foi grata pelo gesto, mas que de certa maneira lhe trouxe tristeza. Aceitou o corpo de Edward como uma parte sua que perdera, que voltava para a própria casa. Porém sentia o músculo que estava em seu interior ainda pulsando e vivo, completando-a.

Oh, céus, estava envolta em mais dificuldades do que esperara. Seus olhos umedeceram. Seria uma lágrima aquilo que escorria no rosto? Oh, não. Não, não, não, não.

— Bella?

— Sim?

Com o polegar Edward tocou uma lágrima perdida e pôs o dedo na boca para provar.

— Salgada? — disse. — Machuquei você?

— Oh, não. — Foi o máximo que ela pôde dizer. Ergueu os quadris, fazendo-o penetrá-la de novo. — Como você poderia me machucar? — Como poderia qualquer coisa vindo daquele homem machucá-la?

— Oh, querida, eu não poderia. — E ele perdeu-se dentro do corpo unidos, Bella decidiu, desde que chegara a tal ponto, que poderia usufruir o prazer do resto da viagem. E, quando recomeçou a se mover, e a recapturar as ondas de prazer que sentira antes, convenceu-se de que tivera férias excepcionais, muito melhores do que imaginara. Muito melhor do que prazer apenas físico, muito melhor do que sexo.

Aprendera a se dar, a não se guardar só para si, a se entregar a Mac. Os suspiros, os gemidos, saíram não apenas de seus lábios, mas também de seu coração... porque foi invadida pelas emoções que a forçaram a se desapegar de si mesma, a se entregar sem reservas.

Achou que iria explodir quando, de súbito, Edward foi diminuindo a intensidade dos movimentos.

— Não pare, por favor — Bella pediu. Se ele parasse, ela não mais conseguiria pensar. E queria se perder pensando em Edward, sem intromissões.

— Tudo bem. Primeiro preciso fazer mais uma coisa.

Ele acariciou-lhe os seios, tornando os mamilos ainda mais rígidos do que já estavam.

— Edward, por favor...

— Ok, somente quero mais uma coisa.

Ele a fez deitar mais para cima na cama, acomodou-se melhor, e penetrou-a de novo, ao mesmo tempo sugando-lhe os seios. Bella teve a impressão de que ele crescia ainda mais dentro de seu corpo. Então, quando Edward pronunciou o nome dela num gemido rouco, Bella atingiu outro orgasmo e caiu na inconsciência que tão desesperadamente desejara.

Sua respiração era ofegante e o corpo tremia quando abriu os olhos para encontrar o mundo que ainda esperava por ela. O mundo que desejava mas que não poderia ter... com o homem que ainda permanecia dentro dela. O homem com o qual não tivera apenas sexo, mas o homem que amava.

— Você é tão incrivelmente... linda.

Na alma, Bella sabia que Edward referia-se mais a sua alma do que à beleza da face, e ela guardou esse comentário em seu coração. Mas ele tinha de parar logo antes que as coisas ficassem sérias demais entre os dois. Antes que ela fizesse alguma tolice, como a de se apaixonar ainda mais.

— Aposto que você fala isso a todas as suas mulheres, depois...

— Certo. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mal podendo acreditar no que ouvira. — E todas as mulheres com quem mantenho relações pensam nas outras mulheres enquanto estou ainda dentro delas.

Bella encolheu-se toda ao observar a expressão do rosto de Edward. Queria se proteger e não magoá-lo. Ele começava a se afastar quando Bella se deu conta de que não podia deixá-lo sair. Não assim.

— Edward, espere. Desculpe. Por favor... Esqueça o que acabei de dizer. — Desejo e calor apoderaram-se dela juntamente com um conjunto de emoções em cujo nome não ousava pensar. — Oh, não sei o que falar, exceto que não me abandone.

— Você queria apenas disfarçar. — Edward sorriu, e Bella sentiu-se mais à vontade. Ao menos ele não estava zangado. — De qualquer maneira, disfarçar em certas circunstâncias é bom sinal.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou.

— Porque, de acordo com o que já disse, você fica nervosa apenas quando está comigo... assim como agora. Por isso perdôo-lhe a referência sobre as outras mulheres.

Em parte Bella ficou aliviada, mas queria que Edward lhe garantisse que não houvera outras mulheres... Não que ela tivesse direito a isso, pois não podia exigir o que não podia oferecer.

— Relaxe, querida. Não estou zangado com você. — E, para provar isso, beijou-a. Lambeu-lhe antes os lábios forçando-a a abrir a boca. — Voltarei logo, e então poderemos _retomar _as coisas do lugar onde paramos.

Tão logo Edwrad retirou-se, Bella enrolou-se no cobertor. Depois, apesar dos avisos de seu coração, colou seu corpo no de Edward quando ele voltou para a cama.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou.

— Pelo quê?

— Por não ter ficado zangado, por estar aqui... por ser você.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. Você é algo muito especial para mim; e sabe disso, não é?

— Não, eu não sou...

— Sim é, é sim. Jamais conheci alguém como você — ele insistia com firmeza.

— Edward, não. Você não sabe o que está dizendo e...

— Tem razão, não sei. Você sempre desconversa quando chego perto do assunto e sem estar falando sobre sexo. Mas desta vez...

Bella pôs um dedo nos lábios dele.

Seu coração entrou em conflito com a mente. Queria deixá-lo terminar, ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer, e usufruir a intimidade que começaram a encontrar. Mas seria egoísmo. Por que envolvê-lo emocionalmente quando teria de ir embora logo? Sendo sua a escolha, ficaria naquela cama para sempre.

Esse pensamento conduziu-a de volta à realidade. Seu problema não era o único a ser levado em consideração, mas o bem-estar de seu pai, e à recuperação dele nos negócios. Precisava pagar-lhe as dívidas e garantir a continuidade de uma vida tranqüila para ele. Casar-se com Mike seria a única solução... mesmo que ela amasse Edward. _Oh, Deus._

Afastar-se dele enquanto ainda houvesse tempo era a única forma honesta de agir. E Edward merecia o melhor,

— Você disse qualquer coisa como "desta vez?"

Os olhos dele estavam cheios de desejo. Como também de desalento.

— Entendo o que você está fazendo, Bella, e por quê — disse Edward.

Bella também sabia. Sabia que não lançava mão de jogo honesto, mas, em seu coração, protegia-o. Forçou um sorriso.

— Espero estar agindo acertadamente — ela murmurou.

— Bel...

Bella silenciou-o provocando-o até ele gemer e colocá-la sobre seu corpo. Penetrou-a mais uma vez.

— Quero você de novo — ela disse.

— Não fique tão surpreendida por isso.

Bella beijou-o, e como resultado ambos ficaram excitados. Ela conseguira sua meta. Mas, em vez de se sentir bem, sofria interiormente por tudo o que desejava e por tudo que nunca poderia ser dela.

Para não pensar no caso, aconchegou-se mais a Edward, incitando-o a fazer exatamente o que ele sugerira antes. Entregou-se ao homem que amava, embora não podendo considerar _seu._

N/A: Poxa pessoas!... tudo bem que fiquei sumida um tempo... mas me castigar assim sem deixar coments é "puta falta de sacanagem!" uahuaha... Estou triste por que só recebi um coment (QUE AMEIIIII, THX THX THX) no ultimo cap. ... QUERO REVIEWS! QUERO REVIEWS!


	12. Recado SUS

Gente, estou dando uma mancada gigante com vocês, não!

Estava sumida, resolvi aparecer por que tem bastante gente adicionando a fic no favoritos. Estou já aprontando vários capítulos e mandando pra Nathy... nem sei se ela vai querer continuar betando aqui... espero que sim!...

**MaryAnn – BR** foi seu comentário quem mais me fez ter vergonha na cara e postar...

Vou postar o próximo capitulo sem esperar correção e ok da Nathy. E vou fazendo o restante...

Sobre essa adaptação, eu não deveria ter feito desta forma... quase com ctrl+c ctrl+v... escrevi uma outra história, que foi inspirada em um livro. O que eu deveria ter feito aqui... mas só vou postar a nova quando concluir essa, e tiver com a outra completa... em respeito a quem acompanha... por que também fico puta da vida com autores (COMO EU) que acaba demorando cinco séculos pra postar...

Beijos, e um super obrigada pela paciência... e desculpa a demoraaa!


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Edward acordou com o sol, o que significava que dormira muito pouco na noite anterior. Não que estivesse se queixando. A mulher nua aconchegada a seu corpo também nu, dormira igualmente pouco. Ele saiu da cama com cuidado. Vestiu o jeans, e foi para o terraço. Mas o calor que encontrou lá não foi o mesmo. Não se importou, pois o espaço aberto ofereceu-lhe o que mais necessitava.

Vastidão!

Sentou-se e ficou olhando a estrada que se estendia a perder de vista. Poderia uma mulher completar um homem? Edward nunca pensara nisso, ao menos não antes de conhecer Isabella. Mas depois de ter ficado dentro dela, em contato com o calor úmido envolvendo-o, reconsiderou sua opinião. E tudo o que fez naquela noite foi se entregar ao prazer do momento. Porém, ao deparar com a feição preocupada de Bella, deu-se conta de que o momento passara. Teria preferido ver paixão impressa nos lindos olhos dela ao invés de preocupação.

E então Bella falara. Outras mulheres? Ele riu alto, a risada ainda ecoando no ar. Desde que a conhecera, não pensara em outra mulher. Desde que fizera amor com ela, e fora amor mesmo, não queria nem pensar em outra mulher.

Entendia bem Bella. Ela não era como as demais que conhecera, e era essa diferença que o atraíra antes de tudo. Nada a ver com dinheiro. Pela primeira vez conhecera uma mulher desinteressada em dinheiro, que não queria nada do ponto de vista financeiro, que gostava do homem que ele era, e sem planos para o futuro...

Quarta-feira. Apenas mais alguns !

Entendendo-a como a entendia, sentiu que ela ergueria barreiras para ficar segura, e insistia nisso cada vez que ele ameaçava seu "outro" mundo, coisa que ele parecia fazer com muita freqüência. Mas considerava essa atitude justa, pois Bella com certeza se via ameaçada, não apenas em seu mundo, mas em sua sanidade. E Edward confessava a si mesmo que também levantava barreiras. No entanto, ela nunca demonstrara interesse em saber mais do que já sabia sobre ele.

Edward sentira algo diferente em bella desde o início, porém entrara num relacionamento puramente sexual. Relacionamento esse que foi progredindo, o que o fez pensar, e pela primeira vez na vida, que estava pronto a levar em consideração as implicações surgidas. Muitas mulheres se ajoelhariam a seus pés para ganhar um anel, sugeriam declarações de amor e tentavam convencê-lo a levá-las a Las Vegas para se casar.

E muitas sabiam mais sobre sua pessoa do que deveriam. Não **sua Bella**. Aquela altura do relacionamento, ele contaria a ela muita coisa de boa vontade, porém ela não lhe dava chance.

Em lugar de fazer com que ele liberasse suas emoções, ela escondia-se atrás do sexo. O que, na verdade, não era necessariamente mau. Muitos homens adorariam continuar para sempre com aquelas sessões de amor. Edward também adoraria, mas não quando a mulher em questão evitava-o em outros setores.

Lembrou-se de repente da cena do terraço, de Bella despindo-se e jogando as roupas longe. Estranho, não vira as tais roupas naquela manhã.

— Que animal estaria interessado numa saia e numa blusa? — disse em voz alta.

— Está procurando por isto, meu rapaz? — A risada de Carlise quebrou o silêncio da manhã.

— Eu devia ter imaginado quem era o ladrão. — Edward arrancou das mãos dele as peças de roupa. — Você não dorme nunca?

— Não. Em especial quando imagino que você possa precisar de uma ajuda para a limpeza do bar, depois desta noite. Como vai ela, afinal?

Edward tentou não pensar em Bella como a deixara na última vez em que a vira. Nua, uma perna para fora das cobertas...

— Ainda dormindo — respondeu.

— Você a levou à exaustão?

— Não dessa vez, Carlise.

— Quer dizer que finalmente se apaixonou? Que tal?

— Uma maravilha! — Edward respondeu, grato por ter um ouvido amigo.

— Seja bem-vindo ao mundo da fantasia, meu rapaz. — Carlise esboçou um sorriso malicioso. — Mas não conte nada a Emmett. Espero que ele se case de verdade, pois quero ter netos logo. Porém, o tipo de vida que você escolher será igualmente bom. Apenas conte à moça a verdade e viva feliz daqui por diante.

— Não consegui ainda fazer com que ela relaxasse o suficiente para lhe contar meu nome de batismo — Edward resmungou.

— Talvez não tenha tentado o bastante. Se quer de fato um conselho, lute por ela. Se não lutar, é porque não a quer tanto assim. Mas diga-me uma coisa, já limpou o bar?

— Ainda não.

— Bem, então vá embora daqui já. Vá ficar com Bella. Hardy e Earl estão chegando e podem me ajudar, não têm nada a fazer.

— Não posso deixar você trabalhar por mim, Carlisle.

— Se não me deixar, contarei a Emmett que você anda deixando lingerie de mulheres pelo terraço. Se eu tivesse uma mulher sexy me esperando, não ficaria aqui esfregando o chão. Estaria no quarto, fazendo coisa melhor.

— Ok, mas fico lhe devendo esse favor.

— Apresente-me à primeira mulher bonita que encontrar no...

— Conte-me onde ele encontra as mulheres, Carlisle. Ao som da voz sexy de Bella, Edward virou-se.

— Alô, Bella. — Após cumprimentá-la, Carlisle ficou calado.

Estranhamente calado. Pela primeira vez Edward via Carlisle sem palavras, e entendeu que o velho protegia seus segredos.

— E conte-me em detalhes — ela continuou. — Quero saber onde e quando.

Uma parte da exigência dela era determinação, Edward concluiu; a outra, ciúme. Pelo menos tinha esperança.

— Saber sobre o quê?

Não era próprio de Carlisle bancar o tonto, e Edward sentiu-se mal por ter posto o velho amigo no meio da confusão.

— Ele quer que o apresente à primeira mulher bonita que eu encontrar no nosso passeio de hoje — Edward respondeu por Carlise.

— Passeio?

Bella entusiasmou-se. Ela usava um vestido amarelo que lhe marcava as formas de tal jeito que deixara Edward ansioso, achando que o dia seria longo demais para ficar olhando para ela sem poder tocá-la. Mas foi exatamente o que planejara fazer.

Mais uma vez, para o bem de ambos, não tinha escolha.

— Aonde vamos? — ela perguntou.

— Em algum lugar onde possamos relaxar. Longe do bar e onde tivermos chance de aproveitar o lindo dia de sol.

Logo depois de ter falado sobre o passeio, ele decidiu que ela precisava descansar da atividade intensa da última noite.

Ela estava de férias e tinha de se sentir de férias, sem mencionar que ele também merecia um descanso.

Bella não se dera conta do quanto precisava espairecer por algumas horas até Edward sugerir exatamente aquilo. Acordara sozinha e apenas inseguranças a cumprimentaram. Voltavam agora para persegui-la. Sua consciência lhe perguntava se a noite fora boa para ela. Mas... teria sido boa para Edward também? Ela mordeu o lábio lembrando-se das vezes e dos diversos modos que fizeram amor. Foram três preservativos e outras maneiras de se amar graças à imaginação. Não, definitivamente fora tudo bom para Edward também.

Mas talvez ele tivera o suficiente. Era bem possível. Quantos homens gostavam de ser acordados por uma mulher uma vez... consumada a relação? Quem sabe aquele passeio seria mais para ele se afastar e assim não se ver obrigado a...

Bella sacudiu a cabeça na esperança de se livrar da horrível idéia.

— O que eu devo levar? — perguntou.

— Você mesma.

Bella fitou-o. Nada de sexo no olhar ou na voz de Edward. Naquele instante ela se convenceu de que algo mudara entre os dois.

— Ok. A que horas vamos sair? Depois de limparmos o bar, claro. Comecei com a limpeza enquanto você conversava com Carlisle. Fiz até...

— Carlisle cuidará de tudo hoje.

Carlisle estava muito quieto, Bella notara. Aliás, Edward também.

— O que há de errado? — ela perguntou.

— Nada — disse Edward. — Apenas gente demais aqui ontem. Ele fitou-a com um olhar cheio de paixão. A noite da véspera pairava no ar entre eles. Corpos quentes, sexo violento, uma entrega mútua da qual Bella nunca se esqueceria.

Ela suspirou, aliviada. Achou, de repente, que não podia pôr de lado as emoções de Edward, mas era o que estava fazendo o tempo todo. Desse jeito, nenhum dos dois conseguiria relaxar.

— Vá se aprontar — Carlisle disse a ela. — Eu, Hardy e Earl acabaremos com a arrumação aqui.

— Tem certeza de que não precisamos ajudar? — Bella perguntou a Edward. — Podemos sair mais tarde.

— Tenho certeza absoluta. Carlisle e eu fizemos uma combinação. Bella começou a andar e viu nas mãos de Edward a saia que jogara na noite anterior. Pegou-a depressa.

— Será que não pode corrigir seu hábito de deixar suas roupas jogadas pelo caminho, Bella? — O hálito quente dele acariciou-lhe o ouvido, e o tom jocoso voltava-lhe à voz.

— Não, não posso — ela declarou, sorrindo. Apanhou a blusa também e disse: — Ouça, Edward, não se sinta obrigado a me fazer companhia até eu ir embora daqui. Tenho condições de cuidar de mim mesma e encontrarei muita coisa para fazer. Poderei ir ao hotel uns dias antes... e, caso não haja vaga, sem dúvida encontrarei um local menos procurado, uma pensão ou coisa semelhante.

Com mão firme Edward tapou-lhe a boca. Ela passou a língua pela pele quente e salgada da mão.

— Tudo está perfeito. Pode me ouvir? Perfeito. E você não partirá para a conferência antes da hora. Ficará aqui até o último momento possível.

— É que você...

— _Fale, Bella_

— Você me pareceu tão distante quando eu entrei aqui há pouco, que pensei... bem, sabe o que pensei.

— Eu não sabia como você reagiria na manhã seguinte à nossa noite de amor, por isso quis lhe dar algum tempo sem mim.

— E se eu não quisesse esse tempo? — Haveria muita distância entre ela e Edward em breve, Bella pensou, tentando engolir o nó doloroso da garganta.

— Em tal caso, não lhe daria esse tempo. — Ele beijou-a, um beijo quente, molhado, especial para lhe transmitir confiança. — Agora, está pronta para irmos rumo ao oeste?

— Estou. — Qualquer coisa que ele sugerisse estava bom para ela — Não sei o que você tem em mente, mas o que acha de arrumarmos uma cesta de piquenique para comermos no caminho?

— Prefere isso a um restaurante? — perguntou Edward.

— Bem... Um espaço aberto em vez de uma sala repleta? Montanhas de gente em vez de apenas nós dois?

Edward riu muito e tomou-lhe a mão, dizendo:

— Vamos, então. É melhor juntarmos nossas coisas para não termos de almoçar sob o sol do meio-dia.

Bella seguiu-o para se aprontar, disposta a tirar o maior proveito possível do resto do tempo que ainda tinham. Um tempo que corria depressa demais.

Depois de encontrar um lugar aprazível sob uma árvore, Edward tirou os pacotes do carro enquanto bella estendia a toalha na relva. Uma brisa quente pairava no ar seco. Sanduíches de peru, batatas fritas, e coca-cola desapareceram num instante; o silêncio dizia a ele que Bella finalmente relaxara. Na constante quietude do deserto, ele usufruiu uma sensação deliciosa que até aquele momento lhe fora desconhecida. O silêncio confortável com uma mulher ao lado. Jamais supusera que esse fenômeno pudesse existir, no seu caso.

Bella comera com prazer, derrubando migalhas na blusa amarela. Edward ajudou-a a limpá-la. Sua mão roçou-lhe os seios e os mamilos ficaram rígidos como pedras.

— Sinto muito — ele disse.

— Não, você não sente coisa nenhuma.

— Tem razão. — ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto. — Não sinto. — Ele tirou da cesta uma lata de refrigerante. — Quer?

— Não, obrigada. Está fazendo muito calor, não acha? — Apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, Bella apreciava o céu. E suspirou. — Quem disse que não se podia ter o céu na terra?

— Acho que você está gostando muito disto aqui, Bella. Adivinhei?

— Por que não gostaria?

Querendo ver melhor o céu ela deitou-se. edward deitou-se ao lado e os braços se tocaram. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de evitar o contato.

— Vendo a beleza disto aqui, até me dá vontade de mudar de posição geográfica.

— Sério?

— Não — ela respondeu depressa. — Mas se pode sonhar, não acha?

— Não há nada de errado em sonhar — ele respondeu. Contando que pudesse convencê-la a transformar um dia esses sonhos em realidade. Mas, para isso, precisava saber o que a fazia tão misteriosa, tão esquiva.

— Bem, mas onde estamos, exatamente? — ela perguntou.

— No deserto do Arizona. Numa extensa faixa de terra. — Terra dos Cullen, mas Edward não achou oportuno o momento para lhe dizer isso. Precisava continuar guardando seus segredos ainda. — Estende-se por quilômetros em ambas as direções.

— E aquele enorme hotel, à distância?

— É um lugar chamado O Balneário.

— Está brincando...

— Não, por quê?

— É onde terá lugar a conferência — Bella falou, num tom de voz que tornou evidente sua pouca vontade de comparecer à tal conferência.

Edward preocupou-se, achando que seu segredo seria descoberto logo. Ele nunca se afastara muito do _spa, _e qualquer pessoa, tanto do hotel como da redondeza, sabia quem era o dono da propriedade.

Edward pensou sobre a inesperada notícia, imaginando como tirar proveito disso. Talvez fosse melhor preparar o cenário em seu próprio ambiente, com suas condições. Mal podia acreditar na boa sorte que lhe surgira de repente.

Antes, quando Bella saísse do _Hungry Bear, _sairia de sua vida para sempre. Como proprietário do balneário, ele teria acesso ao registro dos hóspedes e saberia exatamente onde encontrá-la, pois não queria perdê-la. Isso nunca.

— A conferência que você mencionou, será no Balneário?

— Sim.

Ele engoliu em seco. E disse:

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você é uma agente de seguros?

— Já lhe disse, Edward, que trabalho no mundo das finanças, com as vantagens e riscos dos investimentos.

— Eu sabia que existia um cérebro nessa cabeça maravilhosa. Vai encontrar lá clientes ou superiores seus?

— Ambos. As manhãs e as tardes estarão repletas de reuniões que me ajudarão a dar conselhos valiosos e seguros a meus clientes. Depois convidarei alguns para almoçar e meu... chefe me convidará para jantar.

— Diga-me uma coisa — ele sussurrou, encostando o queixo no ombro dela —, quando você era menina pensou alguma vez em ser uma conselheira em finanças?

Bella riu muito ao absurdo da pergunta.

— Sonhava em ser bailarina, depois em me casar. Pensava no amor, em ter um casamento como nos contos de fada e viver feliz para sempre.

— Quando entrou para o mundo das finanças?

— Quando me dei conta de que uma mulher inteligente não pode e nem deve esperar que um homem a sustente. E por ter habilidade com números, investi algum dinheiro que meu pai pusera em meu nome e consegui um bom lucro. Parece que era boa em arriscar, também.

Edward sorriu. Bella tinha algo em comum com ele, que também arriscara e ficara milionário.

Porém o mais importante de tudo foi o fato de ela começar a falar sobre si. Agora, sabendo que poderia vê-la em seu hotel e contar-lhe tudo lá, convenceu-se de que tinha mais tempo para planejar.

Já possuía o coração de Isabella, mas não ainda a confiança.

— E você, quais foram seus sonhos?

— Imagino que você não queira saber.

— Contei-lhe os meus. Além disso, o que são sonhos se não fantasias? E já compartilhamos de tantas!

Só em pensar nisso Edward se emocionou. Queria estar dentro dela mais uma vez, porém o tempo talvez não o permitisse. Se interrompesse a conversa agora, perderia a chance para sempre.

— Ok — ele concordou.

Ele jamais contara seus sonhos a ninguém antes e tinha dificuldade em saber por onde começar. Quando vendera parte das terras que o pai comprara, para expandir o hotel, tivera em mente uma promessa feita a si mesmo.

— Eu sonhava em construir uma casa grande em vasta extensão de terra — ele disse a Bella. Aquela terra.

Com o decorrer dos anos, achou que não havia sentido em construir uma casa grande para uma só pessoa, e mais tarde perdera a esperança de constituir família. Então, uma mulher enlameada entrara no bar e surgiu-lhe a idéia de repensar no futuro.

— Uma casa grande? — Bella perguntou.

— Tão grande quanto você imaginasse. — Ao menos ela estava interessada, ele pensou, esquecendo-se de que se tratava de pura fantasia.

— No estilo rústico. — ela também entrava no mundo do sonho. — Filhos?

— Um ou dois. — De cabelos castanhos e olhos cor chocolate.

— Dois. Não, que tal três? De qualquer forma, jamais um. Ser filho único é muito, triste. Dois meninos e talvez uma menina correndo pela casa grande toda decorada em bege, branco e marrom.

— Minhas cores preferidas — ele disse, contente por Bella não ver seu sorriso de prazer.

— Bastante confortável para se viver sem se sentir sufocado.

— E esse o tipo de lugar onde você cresceu? - ela resolveu calar-se. De súbito lembrou-se de que falara demais.

— Eu...

— Continue — ele murmurou.

— Eu... eu cresci numa casa linda, mas cheia de coisas mais para se ver do que para se tocar. Minha mãe adorava objetos de arte, e meu pai fazia todas as vontades dela. Em outras palavras, meu pai a amava. Ponto. Não sobrava muito lugar para mim.

— Tenho certeza de que eles gostavam de você. Como podiam não gostar?

— É claro que gostavam. Mas tratava-se de uma sobra de afeição, quando não estavam juntos.

Edward pensou na irmã e na alegria que tinham brincando um com o outro. Lembrou-se de seus pais que também se amavam, mas um amor que incluía os filhos.

— Seus pais perderam muito em não amar você como deviam, Bella. — ele não sabia o que dizer, mas queria que ela soubesse que nunca mais se sentiria só e desamparada.

— Sei disso... agora.

— E realmente quer três filhos, Bella?

— Quero. — Ela acariciou o rosto de Edward. — Precisamos continuar falando nisso?

Se ele necessitava um sinal de que Bella não estava pronta para ouvir seu segredo, acabava de tê-lo. Afinal, ele já soubera muito sobre ela num só dia.

— Não. Há muitas outras coisas que podemos fazer.

— Gostei do que você acabou de falar — ela sussurrou. Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e levou-as aos lábios, beijando o anel que comprara naquele primeiro dia. Um anel tão simples para pessoas de vida tão complicada!, pensou. Mas fora aquela simples jóia que fizera Bella feliz.

Ele refletiu sobre a ironia de ter encontrado uma mulher que se sentia feliz com o sentimento em lugar de com ostentação, e se perguntou como Bella reagiria quando lhe contasse que poderia comprar muito mais do que um simples anel de prata.

Mas lhe contaria. No fim da semana. Uma mulher que amava as coisas fundamentais da vida, com certeza entenderia a razão pela qual ele omitira mencionar sua fortuna antes de saber quem era ela.

De uma coisa Edward estava certo. Isabella se importava mais com ele do que com qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse comprar.

Abraçaram-se e rolaram na relva.

— Você já fez amor ao ar livre? — ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

— Terraço conta?

— Sinto muito, mas não, Edward.

— Nesse caso minha resposta é "não".

— Vamos então arrumar isso para que você possa dizer "sim". Ela mudou de posição facilitando os contatos, sendo as roupas a única barreira.

O sensual gemido de Bella sacudiu-o, mas ele tentou engolir o som rouco de assentimento. O aroma de sua Isabella o excitava, aumentando seu desejo. O corpo dela, quente e ávido, juntava-se ao dele. Para uma mulher tímida no início, ela progredira impressionantemente e depressa.

— É tentador, querida, mas tenho de dizer "não".

— Isso porque não trouxemos os preservativos? Há outros meios de nos divertirmos sem os preservativos e sem riscos.

Edward continuou negando, porque, embora a desejasse muito, recusava deixá-la continuar escondendo seus sentimentos e emoções atrás do sexo. Mais uma vez.

— Há algo que prefiro fazer — ele declarou.

— O quê?

— Abraçá-la.

E num gesto rápido agarrou-a e de novo rolou com ela na relva. Bella protestou porém Edward ignorou o protesto.

Agarrou-a pela cintura, colocando-a sobre seu corpo pronto para recebê-la, embora a evitasse.

— Ao menos sinto que você me deseja — ela murmurou.

— Desejar não é o ponto.

— Qual é, então?

— Ficar com você o tempo que nos resta.

Bella não disse nada. E Edward surpreendeu-se. Bem, o que esperava? Uma eterna declaração de amor? Uma confissão de que ela não desejava partir? De qualquer maneira, a honestidade que compartilharam naquele dia fora suficiente como começo.

O sol brilhava no céu com todo seu esplendor. Uma brisa que ficava mais quente a cada hora soprava em volta deles, e um pássaro piava a distância. Aos poucos, os músculos de Bella relaxavam.

— Você me faz muito feliz, Edward. — Ela segurou-lhe a mão com força.

Como um verdadeiro prêmio para Bella, Edward aceitou a confissão. Afastou uma mecha de cabelos dela da testa, e disse:

— Tento.

Bella sorriu e ele beijou cada dedo de sua mão, e depois o anel que os ligaria para sempre. Bella sabendo ou não.

* * *

**N/A**: Perdão a demora!... Mas Capítulo ai... Já mandei email pra Nathy, e pretendo mandar mais um capítulo pra ela até amanha... Tenho direito de pedir carinhosamente reviews? *-*

Bjus!


	14. Capítulo 12

Dois dias se haviam passado desde que ele a segurara nos braços carinhosamente. Outros homens teriam se vangloriado com a chance de um sexo fácil, porém não Edward, o homem que ela amava. Mas... por que haveria ele de ser tão cavalheiro? Tão irresistível? Tão difícil de ser evitado?

As últimas vinte e quatro horas foram passadas numa combinação quase irresistível de diálogos e abraços afetuosos. Nada de sexo. Depois de Edward ter rejeitado seus avanços, Bella resolvera não tentar mais. Tampouco ele tomara iniciativas. O cavaleiro da Idade Média que Bella conhecera na primeira noite se fixara como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. E ela o amava ainda mais por isso.

Bella andava de mesa em mesa servindo os freqüentadores do bar, tomando notas de pedidos, e mesmo o vozerio da multidão não conseguia afastar sua mente do tumulto existente em seu interior. O que devia ela ao pai? Mais importante, o que devia ela a si mesma?

Embora Edward jamais mencionasse um futuro, forçara-a a examinar profundamente a mulher de nome Isabella Marie Swan. O que ela descobrira a deixara abismada. Nunca pensara ser capaz de tão intensa paixão, o tipo de mulher que se permitia pôr de lado as inibições. Com Edward conseguia ser quase selvagem, sem nem um pingo embaraço.

Bem, ficara um pouquinho embaraçada, pensou, lembrando-se das marcas que deixara nos ombros dele e dos gritos seus que ecoaram pelos campos do Arizona.

Edward lhe ensinara o sentido do amor. Do amor que queimava, do amor que vinha da alma. O tipo de amor que ela sempre acreditara existir apenas em contos de fada. Ou talvez o amor do qual uma mulher pudesse se considerar feliz se o tivesse uma vez só na vida.

Ok, ela descobrira esse amor. Não que pudesse ter certeza de que os sentimentos dele eram iguais aos seus. Ele talvez representasse, como num palco, o papel de um homem apaixonado, mas aí estava o problema. Quanto daquilo era real, quanto era fantasia?

Embora a tendo encorajado a falar sobre si, cada vez que ela imaginava ter vislumbrado um sinal de paixão em Edward, ele recuava. Teria Bella não intencionalmente o conduzido a essa direção? Ou seria porque Edward desejara deixar a realidade para trás durante algum tempo?

A verdade era que o tempo dos sonhos quase terminara. Ela sairia daquele bar no dia seguinte, felizmente com mais dignidade do que quando entrara.

Bella serviu uma pequena mesa perto da porta da frente e depois saiu um pouco para tomar ar. A brisa refrescante era uma das coisas que ela acostumara a amar no Arizona.

— Ei, Bella. — A voz de Edward quebrou a quietude da noite e interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Uma boa coisa, considerando-se o rumo perigoso que esses pensamentos tomavam. Céus, estaria ela aceitando o rompimento de seu noivado? Quem imaginaria que a boa, bem-comportada, sensata Isabella Swan faria tal coisa? Bem, jamais acreditara ser capaz de seduzir um quase estranho, mas foi exatamente o que fizera.

Seduzira-o e apaixonara-se também por ele. Mas, teria coragem de quebrar a promessa feita à mãe agonizante e, mais importante ainda, de trair o pai que contava com ela? Poderia dar as costas a todos os princípios éticos, de honra, que lhe foram insuflados desde seu nascimento?

Em contrapartida, por onde andaria a ética de um pai ao permitir que a própria filha aceitasse uma proposta de casamento quase uma extorsão?, uma voz interior lhe perguntava.

— O que você está fazendo aí fora sozinha? — Edward sussurrou.

— Um intervalo no trabalho. Garçonetes têm direito a dois por noite, não é verdade?

— As minhas têm — ele respondeu.

— Quem está tomando conta do bar agora?

— Quem você acha? Carlisle, é claro. E o que faz você aqui?

— Penso na vida. — Bella examinou-o da cabeça aos pés. — Existe um motivo especial para você usar o mesmo tipo de roupa no trabalho, noite após noite?

— Os homens que freqüentam este bar detestam estar em contato com homens muito bem vestidos.

— Verdade? — Ela riu.

— E? — Edward perguntou.

— E o quê?

— E o que mais se passa nessa linda cabecinha? Você só vem aqui fora para respirar ar fresco quando precisa de tempo para pensar?

Bella adorava o modo como Edward a conhecia.

— Pensava em como dizer a Carlisle — ela disse.

— Dizer a Carlisle o quê, boneca? — A porta se abriu de repente e o velho apareceu.

— Agora, temos uma convenção aqui — Edward resmungou. Bella _olhou _de Carlisle para Edward, duas pessoas que ela aprendera a amar.

— Pensava em como dizer... — Ela limpou a garganta. — Em como dizer adeus.

Edward franziu a testa à mudança do assunto. Dirigindo-se a Carlisle, ele indagou:

— Quem está tomando conta do bar?

Carlisle não respondeu. Talvez porque sua mente estivesse também presa na partida de Bella.

Ela tocou no anel sem cruzar o olhar com o de Edward.

— Você nunca pensou em ser discreto, Carlise, dando às pessoas um pouco de privacidade? — Edward comentou.

— Se Bella quiser que eu me vá, ela dirá.

Bella achou que jamais conheceria outro homem como Carlisle. Apesar de idoso, tinha a mente alerta. Ela amava o velho senhor principalmente por isso. Ao menos sabia que, quando se fosse, alguém cuidaria de seu _barman _sexy.

— Não passou por sua cabeça, Edward, que eu pudesse querer me despedir de Bella com mais privacidade? — Carlisle disse a Edward. — Além disso, há muita gente com sede no bar. Vá lá depressa ver se precisam de alguma coisa.

Bella fitou Edward, e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ambos não ignoravam que teriam uma noite inteira diante de si. E nenhum dos dois queria pensar no amanhã.

— Não ouviu o que ele disse, Edward? — Bella forçou um sorriso. — Entre para trabalhar.

— Vocês dois estão jogando contra mim — Edward resmungou. Em seguida levantou-se e entrou, batendo a porta.

— Edward é um bom menino, Bella — Carlisle comentou.

— Eu sei.

— E você é uma boa moça. Percebi isso no instante em que chegou a este bar. Não me pergunte como. Na minha idade, se não puder confiar em meus instintos, em que me resta confiar?

— Você é muito observador.

— E vocês dois são muito jovens. E bobos. Pensa que por ser jovem tem todo o tempo do mundo? Talvez tenha, talvez não. Mas, se me perguntar, lhe direi que é uma pena desperdiçar um minuto de seu tempo.

— A vida é mais complicada do que isso, Carlisle.

— Só se você a fizer complicada, boneca. Temos todas as opções. É só escolher a melhor.

Bella suspirou, desejando que a opção certa para ela não envolvesse sofrimento para os outros.

— O que quer que aconteça, gostei muito de conhecer você.

— Eu também. Meu filho telefonou e disse que estará aqui amanhã, com a mulher. Acho que serei chamado de vovô muito em breve.

— Espero que sim. — Bella sorriu.

— Acha que você ficará por aqui o tempo suficiente para conhecer Emmett?

— O que acho é que você está tentando voltar ao assunto sobre o que planejo fazer daqui por diante.

— Você é muito observadora também. — Carlisle deu uma gargalhada que ecoou pela noite. — Ao menos sei que Edward encontrou uma mulher que não permitirá que ele aceite uma separação sem a considerar um disparate.

Bella concordava com isso, porque ela também considerava aquela separação um absurdo. E imediatamente se perguntou quando chegara a essa conclusão.

Edward sentava-se na beirada da cama estendendo os braços acima da cabeça, resmungando, como conseqüência de grande exaustão.

— Longa noite? — Bella perguntou.

— E precisa me perguntar se a noite foi longa?

— Não. — Ela entendia muito bem. A semana fora exaustiva emocionalmente. Cada noite no bar havia sido um sacrifício.

E aquela seria a última deles juntos. Qualquer que fosse a atitude cavalheiresca de Edward, Bella pretendia ter uma noite de amor para encerrar a temporada. Mereciam um bom encerramento. Ela _precisava _senti-lo dentro de si, queria dar-lhe algo de especial como recordação. Mas, cansado como estava, Edward talvez nem a procurasse na cama.

— O bar esteve repleto esta noite — ela comentou. — Mais do que geralmente.

— Mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Emmett não pode se queixar de meu trabalho.

— Bom. Agora vou sair do quarto por alguns minutos. Voltarei logo.

— Use o tempo que precisar.

Bella despiu-se no banheiro e vestiu-se para ir à cama. Antes de entrar no quarto, comentou:

— Qualquer pessoa que ouvisse nosso diálogo de minutos atrás pensaria que estamos casados há anos. Mas, pensando bem, eu não poderia falar de casamento com um homem que conheci a menos de duas semanas.

Edward não respondeu. Sendo o silêncio prolongado, Bella duvidou que ele estivesse acordado, o que lhe deu coragem para entrar no quarto. Mas continuou falando.

— Sei que casamento não é a melhor coisa a mencionar, considerando-se que você é apenas meu...

Parou de falar ao ver Edward na cama, acordado. Ele deitava-se em cima das cobertas apenas de cueca, e recebeu-a com seu sorriso sexy. Cruzava os braços acima da cabeça.

— Sou seu o quê, amor?

Ele quase desmaiou quando viu como Bella se vestia. Ela usava uma lingerie preta que deixava os seios bastante expostos. A calcinha de renda o deixou quase louco.

— Céus, isso não pode ser real! — ele exclamou. Assustada, Bella tentou fugir. Porém Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso.

— Você ousou vestir essa roupa, portanto não fuja de mim agora — ele declarou.

— Não sei em que eu estava pensando — ela sussurrou. — Sinto-me uma verdadeira idiota.

Edward não podia acreditar que ela se olhara no espelho e não soubesse o aspecto que tinha.

— Há vários adjetivos que eu poderia usar para descrevê-la, Bella. Idiota não é um deles.

— Mesmo? E que adjetivo usaria? — ela perguntou.

Ele examinou-a. Pernas longas, pele de alabastro, e segredos no olhar. — Você tem uma aparência... sexy, antes de tudo.

Bella deu alguns passos, descalça, as unhas do pé pintadas. Interessante, ele nunca havia notado antes que ela pintava as unhas do pé.

— E que mais? — Ela perguntou.

— Quente. Ardente — ele disse, com um sussurro sedutor. A hesitação foi desaparecendo quando Bella deu mais três passos para a frente. Ficou perto de Edward, se bem que não ainda bastante perto.

— Fantástica — ele continuou. — Tentadora... — A cada adjetivo que Edward lhe dava Bella chegava mais perto. — Sedutora, desejável... — Ele estendeu-lhe a mão. — Erótica, sensual... — Bella enlaçou seus dedos nos de Edward, que a puxou para cima dele, na cama. — E, acima de tudo, minha.

Edward selou suas palavras com um beijo prolongado.

— Você nunca respondeu a minha pergunta — ele disse.

— Não me lembro de nenhuma pergunta.

— Sou seu o quê? — Bella ficou rubra.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

Edward sorriu. Escorregou a mão até a cintura dela, experimentando a sensação da renda quente em contato com a pele fria.

— Sou seu... o quê? — ele repetiu.

— Amante — Ela sussurrou, sem encará-lo.

Ele sabia que seria essa a resposta, mas não gostou de ouvi-la usar aquela palavra. Chocou-se. Por que se chocara? Não fora ele mesmo quem mudara a mentalidade dela, acalmando-a de seus pavores e mostrando como era perfeito o relacionamento dos dois? Passara os últimos dois dias consolidando os laços emocionais de ambos. E não deixaria passar sua última chance, fosse no quarto, no bar, onde quer que estivessem juntos, embora exausto.

— Sou isso mesmo — ele disse. — Seu amante. — E planejo ser muito mais.

Em seguida enfiou um dedo pela renda da calcinha do conjunto que ela usava.

— Você sempre leva na mala essa lingerie quando viaja? — Edward lhe perguntou.

— Vi-a numa loja e... — Ela corou de novo. — Fiquei curiosa.

— Curiosa sobre o quê?

— Sobre como seria usá-la. Curiosa em saber se eu me sentiria quente, sexy... qualquer dessas palavras que você usou antes. Na verdade, jamais planejei usar isto para um homem antes de conhecer você.

Edward ficou absurdamente feliz com a resposta, porque ela vestira a lingerie sexy apenas para ele.

— E nunca teve uma experiência como esta antes? — perguntou. — Porque, sendo tão sensual, acho difícil de acreditar.

— Oh, Edward. — Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. — Você acreditaria se lhe dissesse que me senti desse jeito apenas com você?

— Acreditaria, querida. — Ele secou uma lágrima com os lábios. — Mas agora, que tal tirar essa roupa?

— Que tal se você fizesse isso, Edward?

Ela rolou na cama e uma pequena etiqueta ficou à vista. Edward viu-a e exclamou:

— Coisa cara, não?

— Como?

— Você não tirou a etiqueta do preço.

— Sou uma boba mesmo — Bella sussurrou. — Não sei nem mesmo planejar um ato de sedução convenientemente.

—Acredite em mim, querida. Você me seduziu. Mas há apenas um problema. Gastou muito dinheiro numa coisa que vou fazer em pedaços nos próximos segundos.

— Mesmo? Se quer saber, eu lhe direi que valeu cada centavo que paguei.

Ela acariciava-lhe o corpo todo, o que concorria para inflamar o desejo de Edward

— Bruxinha — ele disse. — Você é demais, Isabella.

A mulher que tinha nos braços fazia coisas incríveis para seu coração, para seu corpo, para a alma. Era um conjunto de seduções, aquela sua inocente sedutora. Não seguia esquemas, não seguia regras do amor. Era apenas Isabella.

— Verdade? Então, prove — ela pediu.

Edward agarrou-a com força. Não que ela não pudesse se mover, mas considerando-se o olhar possessivo dele, porque haveria de querer se afastar?

— Nunca desafie um homem no estado em que eu estou agora — disse ele.

— E em que estado você está agora?

— Não sei, querida, você é que vai me dizer. — Samantha desceu o olhar até as pernas dele, e comentou:

— Entendi. — Umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua.

— Faça isso de novo — Edward insistiu, num gemido rouco. Bella obedeceu, e ele passou o dedo na umidade dos lábios, dizendo:

— E todo esse controle está me custando muito esforço, querida. Você imagina?

— Sim... imagino.

Edward colocou o dedo molhado sobre os seios dela. Bella gemeu. Edward massageou-lhe os seios até que botões rígidos aparecessem sob seus dedos.

A essa altura, Bella concordaria com tudo o que ele dissesse ou fizesse. Ele desceu as alças do sutiã expondo totalmente os seios quentes a seus lábios. Beijou-os.

Num segundo Bellaa começou a desejá-lo mais intimamente. Agarrando-o pelo pulso, colocou a mão dele entre suas pernas. Foi o suficiente para ter um orgasmo. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu de paixão e desejo.

— Lembra-se do controle sobre o qual falei há pouco? — Edward perguntou com voz grave.

— Sim.

— Sumiu, Bella.

Edward rasgou a tentadora lingerie com mais facilidade do que ela a vestira. Bella teria se irritado se não estivesse tão ansiosa em ficar nua diante de Edward.

Ele tirou a cueca num segundo e deitou-se sobre ela. Corpo contra corpo, o dele quente, forte e sólido, era tudo o que Bella desejara e com o que nunca tivera a ousadia de sonhar. Edward abraçou-a e disse:

— Olhe para mim!

Nada difícil de atender, pensou ela.

E, erguendo-lhe os quadris com as mãos, Edward penetrou-a.

Bella deu um suspiro de surpresa e estremeceu quando a emoção tomou conta dela. Levantou ainda mais os quadris e aceitou-o por completo, sentindo-se como se ela e Edward fossem um só corpo.

Aquilo era o amor. Algo acima do conhecimento humano, algo que a pessoa experimentava juntamente com outra, ou não experimentava. Umedeceu os lábios e encostou-os nos dele, bem devagar, eroticamente, tendo certeza de que Edward a provava.

O grave som emitido por ele encheu seus ouvidos. Quando o bigode raspou-lhe a pele, gemeu, encostando-se mais.

— Querida, você está me matando. Eu gostaria de poder esperar, mas... Mas não posso.

— Então não espere — Bella murmurou.

Edward se movia dentro dela, de início devagar, depois penetrando-a mais, sem controle algum agora. Ela o desejara tanto! E, pelo visto, ele sentira o mesmo. Ambos tiveram o clímax juntos, e Bellaa tombou ao lado dele, em ondas quentes de prazer.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Apenas o som da chuva tamborilando no telhado quebrava a agradável quietude que flutuava no ar.

— Eu não imaginava que fosse chover — Bella murmurou.

— Estava ameaçando — comentou Edward. E ambos se calaram por mais alguns minutos, usufruindo o prazer do silêncio.

— Como é seu nome completo? — Bella lhe perguntou. A pergunta pegou Edward de surpresa.

— Edward Anthony Cullen.

— Eu nunca imaginaria que fosse esse.

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

— Minha mãe gostava do nome Edward. Meu pai me chamava de Anthony. Não houve razão para uma coisa nem para outra. Apenas aconteceu.

— Gosto de ambos os nomes — observou Bella, sorrindo.

— Sua vez, Bella.

— Isabella Marie Swan. — Ela suspirou.

— Os dois primeiros são nomes pomposos, não acha?

— Acho. Refinados e de classe, ao menos assim pensavam meus pais. A aparência é importante em minha família. Por isso os problemas de meu pai parecem tão intransponíveis para ele.

Se a aparência era tão importante para a família de bella e amigos, seu trabalho como _barman _devia incomodá-la, admitiu Edward. Mas nem por um segundo acreditava que _ela _não o aceitasse pelo que era. Pelo que pensava que ele era, corrigiu-se. Mas sem dúvida teria dificuldade em explicar o relacionamento deles ao pai e aos amigos.

Aceitando-o sem restrições, Bella provara que o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Contudo, precisava lhe dar liberdade, Edward disse a si mesmo.

— Olhe, Bella...

— Falta apenas uma hora mais ou menos para o sol nascer. Quer mesmo passar esse tempo conversando? — ela perguntou.

— Embora tenha dificuldade em lhe dizer, minha resposta é _sim._

— Não a minha — murmurou ela. — Quero passar esse tempo bem junto de você. Sem pressão, sem... coisa alguma além de nós dois. — Ela beijou-o no rosto e depois nos lábios. — Preciso de você, Edward.

Edward gemeu. Poderia resistir a qualquer coisa exceto a seu nome de batismo pronunciado por aqueles lábios. Estendeu o braço a fim de apanhar outro preservativo na mesa-de-cabeceira. O quarto naquela noite.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Quando Edward finalmente adormeceu, Bella foi ao terraço observar o sol nascer por trás das montanhas distantes. Nem mesmo a incrível beleza e os tons fortes de amarelo e vermelho que tingiam o céu azul conseguiam prender-lhe o interesse. Seu olhar voltava toda hora para o homem ali dentro do quarto.

Ele quisera falar, e ela o afastara. Não tinha escolha – outra vida a aguardava. Ela e Edward tiveram uma semana inteira, uma incrível, surpreendente semana, para jamais ser esquecida. O que mais desejava Edward? Ela não poderia saber, porque não o deixara terminar de falar. E não o deixaria até resolver seus problemas pessoais.

Graças a ele, sentia-se pronta. Ele a ajudara a encontrar a mulher dentro de si. Uma mulher que ela ignorava existir.

Passara a vida procurando algo que sempre estivera fora de seu alcance. Tentara antes agradar aos pais, depois Mike. Nunca pusera suas necessidades em primeiro lugar e nem pensara em tentar pô-las. Sem se dar conta, permitira que se transformasse numa mulher vazia e incompleta. Quando a mãe lhe pedira uma promessa, acreditara ter encontrado enfim a finalidade de sua existência. Estava errada. Errara a vida inteira. Precisava de mais do que seus pais eram capazes de lhe dar.

Mas agora ela não era uma menininha em busca de afeição. Quando o pai ficara à beira da falência, salvá-lo pareceu-lhe uma segunda natureza sua. Sacrificar-se era algo que todos esperavam dela. Nem mesmo questionara sobre sua decisão. Isso até Edward lhe mostrar tudo de que estava desistindo.

Em retribuição pelo que ele lhe ensinara, dera-lhe o único presente que poderia lhe ofertar antes de partir. Perguntara-lhe o nome e dissera o seu. Informação espontânea, sem necessidade de qualquer esforço de ambas as partes.

Mas devia a Edward Cullen muito mais do que poderia lhe pagar. E não apenas por ter lhe proporcionado a semana de paixão que ela mesma programara, ou o amor verdadeiro que não programara. Bella agarrava o gradil de ferro do terraço enquanto encarava a verdade. Devia muito a ele por tê-la feito se enxergar.

E, se enxergando, viu tudo.

Ela não podia se casar com Mike.

Dando as costas à mulher que descobrira, trairia o mais íntimo de seu ser. Pior ainda, trairia Edward e o tempo que passaram juntos. Não, nunca faria isso, não poderia. Respeitava-o demais para jogar no lixo tudo o que lhe dera. Aprendera que não podia se vender a ninguém, incluindo a seu pai.

E seu pai?, a voz interna lhe perguntou. Como pode traí-lo? _Você não é responsável por seu pai, Bella. _A voz de Edward voltou-lhe à mente e ela reconheceu que ele estava certo. Uma filha devia amor ao pai, mas isso não significava que tinha de se sacrificar totalmente. _Você não pode desistir do resto de sua vida porque seu pai está tendo problemas com a dele. _Edward tinha razão sobre isso também. Havia limites para tudo. _Esteja junto dele, aconselhe-o, e ajude-o se você puder. _Sim, juntos, ela e o pai trabalhariam para resolver a crise, e estaria ao lado dele sempre que pudesse. A experiência com Edward a fortalecera, e ela se sentia mais forte agora para contar a Mike e ao pai que o noivado estava desfeito.

Bella sentia calafrios ao pensar no que a esperava: um aborrecido e humilhado noivo, um pai traído e o desemprego. Uma vez terminado o noivado, não tinha dúvida de que Mike, na posição de chefe, a despediria da empresa. E então?

Mike encontraria outra noiva e outra pessoa competente para fazer seu trabalho de conselheira em investimentos, a fim de substituí-la. Quanto ao pai, ela conversaria com os médicos e saberia se ele ainda tinha condições de trabalhar.

O pai a perdoaria, disso Bella tinha absoluta certeza. Afinal, era uma mulher agora, uma mulher que tinha direito a tudo que a vida pudesse lhe oferecer. Nunca amara ninguém do jeito que amava Edward, e, se ele não a quisesse para sempre, preferiria ficar sozinha a aceitar menos.

Bella voltou ao quarto. Por que será que fazer o que era certo haveria de doer tanto? Arrumou a mala. Parou ao lado da cama, olhou o homem esparramado sob as cobertas e sentiu um nó na garganta.

Odiou ter de deixá-lo assim. Mas não tinha outro remédio. Havia muitas coisas a serem resolvidas em sua vida. Se ficasse, ia se sentir tentada a se jogar nos braços dele, jurar seu amor eterno e se recusar a encarar o mundo exterior. Se ficasse, teria de ouvi-lo.

E Bella não queria ouvi-lo dizer que desejava a fantasia e nada mais. Mas havia a outra possibilidade. Que ele a desejasse para sempre. Seu coração bateu mais rapidamente só em pensar nessa segunda hipótese.

Ela não saberia exatamente o que Edward queria até vê-lo de novo. E, até se livrar de seu compromisso com Mike, não tinha o direito de lhe perguntar.

Inclinando-se, beijou-lhe nos lábios.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou.

Edward não acordou. Entenderia ele ou a odiaria por ela ter ido embora sem acordá-lo? Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Bella apanhou a mala e desceu. Ao menos saberia onde encontrá-lo quando estivesse pronta.

Edward percebeu no instante em que ela saiu do quarto. E, em menos de dez minutos, ouviu a pancada da porta que fechava e o ruído do carro que partia.

Deixá-la ir foi a coisa mais difícil que fizera na vida. Mas não poderia impedir, quando Bella tão obviamente desejara partir. Ela saíra sem dizer adeus. Estava conflitante e confusa, isso ele entendia.

Escutara o sussurro da declaração e disse, pela primeira vez:

— Eu também te amo, querida.

Bella entrou no saguão do Balneário. Colocou a mala no chão de terracota para que alguém a levasse para cima.

— Posso ajudá-la? — um jovem funcionário lhe perguntou.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Faço parte do grupo das conferências sobre finanças, que começam amanhã. Acredito que meu quarto ainda não esteja pronto, mas espero ter um lugar onde deixar a bagagem. E estou com muita fome. Há um restaurante onde ainda estejam servindo o café da manhã?

— Mas seu quarto está pronto, srta. Swan.

— Assim tão cedo? A semana deve ter sido fraca, então.

— É que tivemos alguns _checkouts _pela manhã. — Bella olhava à volta enquanto o recepcionista preenchia sua ficha informativa no computador.

O hotel tinha uma atmosfera agradável, todo nas cores bege, marrom e branca, as mesmas que ela mencionara a Edward quando descrevera a casa de seus sonhos. Lembrou-se dele e ficou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Claro, não podia deixar seu _barman _de lado. Mesmo aquele hotel luxuoso a fazia se lembrar de Edward.

— Srta. Swan? — O recepcionista interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. — Quer, por favor, assinar aqui?

Bella assinou e pegou a chave.

— Quarto 5A. Tome o elevador do fim do corredor e alguém seguirá logo com sua bagagem. — Ele apontou para um elevador localizado entre várias lojas. — O restaurante fica um andar abaixo e está aberto. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir.

— Obrigada. — Bella inclinou-se sobre o balcão com a intenção de ler o nome do recepcionista na lapela. — Joe, mais uma coisa. Um tal de sr. Mike Newton já chegou no hotel? Ele é do mesmo grupo de conferências sobre finanças.

— Sim, sim. Ontem à noite. Na verdade, deixou isto para a senhora.

— Obrigada — disse Bella, pegando um convite para um coquetel naquela tarde e mais um recado dizendo que ele iria apanhá-la quinze minutos antes da hora.

Assim, chegariam juntos. Ela, nos braços de seu futuro marido. Bella olhou o relógio e viu que ainda era cedo para Mike acordar. Lamentou. Tinha pressa em lhe comunicar o fim do noivado.

Seu pai era mais madrugador e, de qualquer maneira, merecia receber a notícia antes de Mike.

Enquanto se dirigia ao elevador, ela se perguntava se Mike aceitaria as coisas melhor do que ela esperava. Mike era um homem bonito, mais do que capaz de atrair mulheres. O caso deles dois não era uma questão de amor. Haveria dezenas de mulheres desejosas de se casar com ele, e cada uma mais apta do que ela para o papel de esposa de um homem rico. Não que com isso tivesse esperança de conservar o emprego. Para o bem de seu ego, Mike não permitiria que ela continuasse a trabalhar em sua firma. E para sua própria saúde mental, Bella não continuaria lá, ele querendo ou não.

O quarto dela ficava no fim do espaçoso e elegante corredor. Enormes candelabros se alinhavam ao longo das paredes. Quando ela chegou ao quarto 5A descobriu que havia também o 5B. Quartos em conexão, pensou, e sentiu um nó no estômago.

Esperava que Mike não tivesse a infeliz idéia de querer passar a noite com ela. Até aquele momento se satisfizera em segurar-lhe a mão em público para mostrar aos outros que estava noivo de uma mulher bonita. Bella pedia aos céus que isso não tivesse mudado, pois só complicaria o que ela pretendia fazer.

Abriu a porta da suíte. Luxuosa, definitivamente luxuosa. Nada faltava. Havia um quarto enorme, uma sala, cozinha e banheiro. Qualquer pessoa poderia viver lá por uma semana, sem nunca precisar de mais nada. Devia ter havido algum engano, Bella pensou.

Ela ficou curiosa e decidiu ver melhor toda a suíte antes de corrigir o erro. Espiou o banheiro. A cerâmica era maravilhosa, diferente da em geral colocada em hotéis. O que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a banheira Jacuzzi, por causa de Edward.

Ela e Edward teriam se regozijado numa banheira assim. Imaginou o que seria o banho deles com todos aqueles jatos... A lembrança de Edward a deixou saudosa.

Apesar de o luxo que a rodeava ser surpreendente, ela fora muito mais feliz na modesta taberna.

Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para Joe.

— Garanto à senhora que não houve engano algum — Joe declarou imediatamente.

— Já estive em muitas conferências, Joe, e afirmo que minha companhia jamais gastou tanto com os empregados.

— Deixe-me verificar. — Após segundos, ele acrescentou: — De fato, a senhora tem razão.

— Eu sabia.

— A senhora foi agraciada.

— Cortesia de quem? — ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta. E não ficaria lá para não dever esse favor a Mike sabendo que estava prestes a desmanchar o noivado.

— Um momento, srta. Swan, vou verificar.

Enquanto esperava, Bella refletiu sobre o que fazer. Se ficasse lá, iria pagar a diária, pois não permitiria que Mike o fizesse. E sua situação financeira do momento não o permitiria, de forma alguma.

— Srta. Swan? A cortesia é da casa — Joe informou-a.

— Tem certeza? E por quê?

— Sinto muito, mas estou com muita pressa agora. Uma emergência. Entende, não? Se a senhora tem mais perguntas a fazer, passe, por favor, na recepção. — E ele desligou.

Se suas acomodações não foram graças a Mike, a quem seriam, então? A pergunta mais apropriada seria: por quê? Uma pancada na porta interrompeu suas cogitações.

— A bagagem.

Bella recebeu a mala e telefonou novamente para a recepção. Joe insistiu que tudo estava em ordem, recusou ouvir os argumentos dela e informou que não havia mais quartos disponíveis.

Ela tentou então se comunicar com o pai. Deixou o recado na secretária eletrônica. Entrou em contato com a telefonista do hotel e pediu uma conexão com Mike Newton. Foi informada de que Mike não estava no quarto e sim almoçando com clientes, e que esperaria todos na recepção naquela tarde.

Bella ficou desanimada. Tudo estava saindo errado. Sua confissão teria de ser feita mais tarde, e nada sobre a mudança de quarto. Enfim, tinha um dia livre, um dia que poderia ter passado com Edward se não tivesse sido teimosa e... O telefone tocou.

— Alô?

— Alô, Bella.

O coração dela disparou.

— Edward? É você?

— Eu mesmo.

Ele não estava zangado. Bella podia conhecer pela voz.

— Edward?

— O que há, meu amor?

— Estou contente... por você telefonar. Sinto muito ter saído esta manhã sem lhe falar. Mas tenho coisas a fazer aqui e não sabia como dizer adeus. Agora me arrependo porque poderíamos ter tido mais tempo juntos e não sei se você ficou bravo comigo. Naturalmente que tem todo o direito de ter ficado, mas...

— Está falando bobagem, Bella — ele interrompeu-a.

— Eu sei.

— Porque está nervosa.

— É.

— Posso cuidar disso.

Só de ouvir essas palavras Bella acalmou-se. Incrível, ele a fez relaxar com sua voz e com um simples telefonema.

— Como?

— Confie em mim, querida.

— Eu confio.

A simples admissão foi suficiente para Edward tornar a pôr a cabeça no travesseiro, embora desejando não estar sozinho e não precisar usar o telefone para ouvir a voz dela.

Mas o dever o chamava e Edward não era pessoa de passar as rédeas aos garçons antes que tudo estivesse em ordem. Tampouco pediria a Carlisle para ajudá-lo. O velho planejara fazer sua ida semanal ao cemitério, a fim de visitar o túmulo da esposa. Portanto, até que Emmett voltasse em algumas horas, Edward estaria sozinho com a responsabilidade do bar.

— Ok, amor, relaxe e diga-me onde você está.

— Em meu quarto. — Ela suspirou.

— Isso eu sei. — Ele riu. — Telefonei para seu quarto, não telefonei? Descreva esse quarto.

— Bem, deve ter havido algum engano. Por enquanto estou numa suíte maravilhosa. As cores são como num sonho. Meu sonho, aquele sobre o qual lhe falei, lembra-se?

Como se ele pudesse se esquecer... Uma casa, um lar, filhos dele e dela. Porém, o importante era que Bella estava feliz no Balneário, Edward dizia a si mesmo, na suíte em comunicação com a sua, aquela que a irmã ocupara antes de se casar.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Você precisava ver o banheiro. As cores são divinas. E a banheira? Uma Jacuzzi!

Edward enxergou Bella como quando ela chegara na taberna, suja da poeira do deserto, mas irresistível apesar de tudo.

— Sabe o que mais? — ela continuou. — Há um chuveiro para massagem. Manual, Edward.

Ele deu um gemido, quase um ronco. Enxergou-a dentro da banheira da taberna, nua e relaxada, ensaboada, de pernas bem abertas...

— Ainda está aí? — Bella perguntou.

— Claro. Enxerguei-me cuidando de você na banheira.

— Imaginei que pudéssemos cuidar um do outro. Fomos bons nisso, não fomos?

— Sabe que fomos. Você já tomou o café da manhã? — Edward preferiu entrar numa conversa de rotina, e deixar de lado massagens no chuveiro e cenas de amor. A distância não diminuía a emoção.

A distância de Nova York a Arizona, tampouco diminuiria.

— Ainda não tomei o café da manhã, Edward, e estou morrendo de fome. E você? Está com fome?

Faminto, ele pensou, mas não de comida.

— Quais são seus planos? — ele perguntou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

— Bem, tenho um coquetel às quatro horas mais ou menos. Coisa de trabalho. Em seguida, possuo um assunto importante a resolver.

A tarde, Edward admitiu, ele voltaria ao normal, estaria mais em controle da situação e em controle de si mesmo. Até aquele momento escondera tudo de Bella, deixando os arranjos a cargo de seu mais novo e também mais inteligente empregado,

Joe, oferecendo-lhe boa recompensa em troca. Um bônus para tratar Bella como uma rainha. Uma rainha que não teria idéia de quem a pusera no trono.

— E você, o que vai fazer? — ela perguntou a Edward.

— O de sempre.

— Bom. Eu gostaria de estar aí. — _Você estará, querida. Estará um dia._

— Preciso limpar tudo por aqui... antes que Emmett chegue.

— Eu nunca tive a chance de conhecê-lo.

— Talvez algum dia. Agora preciso desligar, amor.

— Adeus, Edward.

Ele esperou até que Bella desligasse. Depois, foi ao chuveiro e abriu a torneira de água fria ao máximo. Ajudaria a amenizar a dor do desejo, mas não completamente.

Apenas Bella poderia conseguir isso. Ela não tinha idéia do que fazia com ele, e não apenas fisicamente. O relacionamento deles transcendia ao sexo. Bella o fez descobrir novas coisas acerca dele mesmo, sobre a habilidade em amar e em se dar; porém, o mais importante, ela parecia aprender também acerca de si própria a cada dia que passava.

Finalmente, Bella chegara ao ponto onde a desejara ver como mulher. Contudo, sentia-se inquieto. Enquanto ela permanecesse nas sombras, tudo bem.

**N/A: Nenhum comentário para esses dois últimos capítulos!... isso me desanimou! Poxa...! Só avisando... serão 16 capítulos essa fic!... Me deixem coments plx!.. bjus!**


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Bella acordou num salto. Graças ao sonho sensual que acabara de ter, estava coberta de suor. Algumas partes de seu corpo ainda vibravam à lembrança das mãos de Edward em sua pele, dos lábios nos seus.

Embora Edward lhe houvesse telefonado, não mencionara que iria vê-la. Doía, pensou, mas teria de viver com essa incerteza.

Primeiro precisava entrar na realidade, o que significava sair daquela gaiola de ouro pela qual não poderia pagar. Estendeu a mão e, ao apanhar a bolsa, tocou no anel de prata e turquesa que Edward lhe dera.

Tirara-o do dedo e no lugar pusera o de Mike, pois teria de usá-lo até o rompimento do noivado. Não queria humilhar Mike. Podia não amá-lo, Mike podia não amá-la, mas tinham um compromisso. Uma vez tendo dito "sim", nunca faria nada antes de acomodar a situação. Mike merecia todo o respeito da parte dela.

Ao tirar o anel de Edward do dedo sentiu algo como uma premonição. E lembrou-se do que a vendedora da loja lhe dissera: "_Pode ter certeza de que, usando este anel, seu casamento durará para sempre." _Quereria isso dizer que, ao tirar o anel, quebraria a magia?

Que magia? Bella sacudiu a cabeça diante de tamanha bobagem. Jamais acreditara nessa loucura, e recusava começar agora.

Após colocar o anel de Edward na bolsa, pôs o enorme diamante de Mike no dedo e saiu do quarto.

Na recepção, esperou que Joe acabasse de falar com um casal para lhe dirigir a palavra.

— Boa tarde, srta. Swan.

— Olá, Joe.

— Em que posso servi-la?

— Bem, como lhe falei ao telefone, há um engano quanto a meu quarto, quer dizer, minha suíte.

— Não está gostando?

— É claro que gosto, quem não gostaria? Mas não é para mim. Não sei quem autorizou suíte tão luxuosa. Deve ter havido um erro. Por favor, verifique em seu computador e encontre para mim um quarto bem mais simples.

Joe sacudiu a cabeça.

— Já lhe disse, madame, não temos quartos disponíveis.

Bella teve vontade de gritar de tanta frustração.

— Você disse, esta manhã, que houve vários _check-outs _bem cedo.

— E o mesmo número de _check-ins. _Se lhe faz bem saber, esta sua suíte não custará mais do que um quarto _standard. _Satisfeita?

— Como se eu acreditasse! — Ela bateu com a mão fechada na mesa, porém reconhecia que não era culpa de Joe. — Desculpe. Mas ponha meu nome na lista de espera e me informe quando houver um quarto vago. Ok?

— Pois não, srta. Swan.

— Bom.

— É lindo seu anel — disse Joe, olhando para a mão esquerda de Bella.

— Obrigada.

— Sempre soube que o sr. Cullen tinha bom gosto. Ele é meu ídolo. Quero aprender tudo sobre hotéis com ele, e depois...

— Joe...

— Sim?

— Você disse sr. Cullen? — E daí. Com certeza havia dúzias de Cullen no Arizona, Bella refletiu. Afinal, era um estado bastante grande. — Não é Edward Cullen, é?

— Oh, bem que ele disse que a senhorita era inteligente e que tinha grande senso de humor. Naturalmente que o homem é Edward Cullen. O chefe me recomendou que tomasse conta da senhorita até ele voltar.

— O chefe... é o gerente?

Joe agora não sabia o que responder. Não tinha certeza se Bella brincava ou falava sério. Ela não queria causar problemas ao rapaz, por isso disse logo:

— Calma, Joe. Estou brincando. Conheço a posição do sr. Cullen aqui, tanto quanto você.

— Imaginei. — Joe deu um suspiro de alívio. — Sou esperto, sabe? Posso nunca vir a ser um dono de hotel como ele, mas trabalharei para conseguir.

— E tenho certeza de que conseguirá, Joe. Quanto ao quarto, não se preocupe. Conversarei com o sr. Cullen — ela disse e afastou-se.

Foi ao saguão, num misto de choque e desapontamento. Sentou-se numa poltrona.

Ele mentira. Seu _barman _sensual não era nada disso. Oh, era sensual, certo, mas não _barman. _Ela queria ficar furiosa, sentir-se traída. E ficou ambas as coisas.

Furiosa? Traída? Por quê? Em tal caso ela era uma hipócrita, pois omitira muito a seu próprio respeito durante a semana de ferias. Não poderia condenar Edward considerando-se que queria ser perdoada pelo que fizera. Mas desejava-o para sempre, quando o mesmo não acontecia com ele.

A intenção de Edward fora clara; quisera fazer daquela semana uma fantasia, nada mais. Enquanto ela lhe entregava a alma, revelando uma parte de sua natureza que jamais mostrara a pessoa alguma, aliás, uma parte que ignorara existir, ele mentia sobre a própria vida.

Enquanto ela pensava no futuro, Edward se divertia com a liberdade sexual dela, de um sexo recém-descoberto por Bella.

E agora? Para a vantagem de Edward apareciam as conferências em seu hotel. Seria um meio de conservá-la junto de si até que ela voltasse para casa? Continuaria se divertindo com as mais variadas experiências sexuais. Bella não queria acreditar nisso, mas o que mais fora aquela semana além de um festival de sexo e pecado?

Esqueceu-se do significado do anel, Bella?, sua voz interior sussurrava. Oh, Edward devia ter dado boas risadas pensando no simples anel de prata que ela tivera receio de levá-lo à bancarrota.

E os sonhos, as revelações? O desejo de construir uma casa? A fantasia sobre os filhos?

Bella não sabia o que doía mais – o corpo ou o coração. Pareceu que depois de terminar com seu noivado iria mesmo ficar sozinha.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Bem, conseguira tudo o que procurava, mas nem uma migalha a mais.

.

Edward entrou no hotel. Para evitar ser reconhecido por Bella, vestiu-se com mais apuro.

Um pouco antes das quatro horas ele quis ter certeza de que as coisas haviam sido feitas de acordo com suas ordens.

— Tudo certo, Joe?

— Sim. Tudo conforme suas instruções por telefone, sr. Cullen.

Depois de ser chamado de Edward durante uma semana, ele tinha dúvidas se era a ele que chamavam cada vez que ouvia o nome Cullen.

Não apenas o nome era estranho para ele. Mas a roupa, a calça preta, a camisa de linho branca, o paletó. Tudo parecia engomado em seu corpo.

Teve inveja de Emmett e da vida confortável do amigo. Nunca sentira inveja antes. Seria por seu melhor amigo ter encontrado uma mulher disposta a se adaptar à vida do marido? Ou porque chegara a hora dele, Edward, de parar de morar num hotel e se mudar para uma verdadeira casa? Um pouco das duas coisas. Só que ele não tinha muita certeza se ia conseguir uma ou outra.

Mas o amigo conseguira.

Emmett nunca abandonaria Carlisle, como Carlisle não aceitaria jamais morar em outro lugar. E Edward, com Bella, enfrentaria o mesmo problema.

Com um hotel daquele tamanho, a irmã morando a duas horas de distância e a mãe idosa, ele não poderia ser o cônjuge a ceder. Restava Bella, também uma mulher com um pai idoso e responsabilidades.

Edward virou-se para Joe e perguntou:

— As flores?

— Tudo providenciado, senhor. A suíte será enfeitada assim que ela sair para o coquetel — Joe informou.

— O jantar?

— Encomendado.

— Champanhe?

— Sim.

Edward nunca fora um rapaz romântico. A única coisa que achava importante fazer agora era explicar a Bella por que motivo não lhe contara a verdade. Não achava necessário impressioná-la com sua riqueza ou rodeá-la de luxo.

Não precisava fazer tudo aquilo, mas queria. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, queria cuidar de Bella, saber que estava segura na suíte que lhe pertencia, e que ela fosse só sua cada vez que voltasse para casa à noite. E queria que ela soubesse que era amada.

— O anel. Foi entregue? — Edward perguntou.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Sim?

— Veja a srta. Swan. — Joe apontava para a Recepção. Edward quase fora apanhado de surpresa, e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna de mármore. De lá tinha uma visão bastante clara do balcão e de Bella se aproximando.

Ficou perplexo. Ele sabia, ou ao menos pressentira de que tipo de mundo ela viera. Mesmo assim, a mulher que chegava perto da mesa da Recepção não se parecia nada com sua Bella. Depois de vê-la durante uma semana de saias muito curtas, às vezes com vestidos caseiros que marcavam suas curvas, o traje de agora foi algo como um choque para Edward.

O vestido de seda acentuava-lhe os seios e os quadris, mas cobria muito mais do que revelava, com a gola alta e mangas compridas. Os cabelos escuros, em violento contraste com o bege do vestido, estavam presos no alto da cabeça com alguns fios tocando-lhe os ombros.

Ela estava bem semelhante às outras mulheres que freqüentavam aquele hotel, mas nada semelhante à mulher que passara a semana em sua cama.

— Com licença.

Uma voz masculina, grave, soou atrás dele quando um homem de meia idade se aproximou.

— Pois não, senhor? — Joe atendeu-o.

— Minha noiva está esperando um telefonema do pai. Por favor, transfira o chamado para o Salão de Baile, onde estaremos tendo uma reunião.

— Com prazer, senhor. E como é o nome de sua noiva?

— É esta moça aqui — Mike disse com orgulho.

Edward esperou que o homem fosse apresentar alguma outra mulher, qualquer outra menos _sua Isabella_. Ele sentiu então uma dor violenta no ventre. Edward tomara parte em muitas brigas em bares, durante sua juventude, mas aquela dor fora incomparavelmente mais brutal.

— Como é o nome dela? — Joe insistiu.

— Isabella Swan.

— Mas... mas... — Joe gaguejou, lançando um olhar confuso ao seu chefe. Edward colocou os dedos sobre os lábios indicando a Joe que ficasse quieto.

_Sua Isabella _tinha no dedo um enorme diamante, no mesmo dedo onde antes estivera o pequeno anel de prata e turquesa.

Afinal, que poderia querer ela com um _barman _tendo um milionário a sua espera? Edward agora entendia por que Bella evitava entrar em detalhes sobre sua vida.

Ele começou a examinar o noivo, desejando poder criticá-lo. Mas o homem estava muito bem vestido e tinha um físico ainda bastante bom. O único defeito que Edward encontrou — defeito? — foi a idade. Um pouco avançada para ela.

Teria ela apenas se divertido com o _barman, _uma semana de sexo livre, antes de estabelecer-se com o rico, mas idoso pretendente?

Mike e Bella já haviam começado a se dirigir ao Salão quando ela voltou, querendo falar com Joe.

— Joe?

— Pois não, srta. Swan.

— O sr. Cullen já voltou?

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca. Depois respondeu, Edward ouvindo-o:

— Não, não ainda.

— Obrigada.

O empregado sem dúvida ganhou um aumento.

A semana anterior voltou toda à memória de Edward em _flashes. Bell_a aparecera naquela primeira noite no depósito de bebidas e provocara-o até ele lhe pedir para ficar. Bella não pulara para sua cama imediatamente, mas excitara-o até seu controle ficar por um fio. O sexo fora incrível, muito além da mais exacerbada imaginação. Contudo, qualquer tentativa dele, para uma intimidade emocional, encontrava a atenção de Isabella voltada para o relacionamento físico. Mesmo no dia em que compartilharam de sonhos sobre o futuro, ela tentara mudar de assunto. E finalmente bloqueara a própria alma. Ou assim ele acreditara.

Claro, uma mulher comprometida não era capaz de dividir nada com outro homem. E, menos do que qualquer coisa, seu coração.

Mas... por que se casar com um homem de outra geração, conservador... sombrio, quando tinha uma fogueira esperando por ela? Céus, a paixão, o fogo entre eles, queimava com tanta intensidade que quase os consumia, ele não podia negar. Duvidava que Isabella pudesse negar. Enfim, ela sussurrara o que ele desejava ouvir: "Eu te amo". Exatamente as palavras que Edward tinha em mente.

Se Bella estivesse atrás de sexo somente, não teria murmurado aquelas três palavras segundos antes de partir. Por certo presumira que ele estava acordado, e balbuciara palavras amorosas em seu ouvido na esperança de que ele reagisse de acordo.

E ele reagira.

Ignorara o conselho de seu cérebro dizendo-lhe que havia algo errado. Não, aquela Bella não o feriria de propósito. Apesar de toda sua experiência com mulheres no Balneário, ele se dera por vencido desde o primeiro passo que dera para evitá-la.

Isabella condensava em si cada mulher que entrava naquele hotel. A única diferença era sua habilidade em enganá-lo. Ele não queria acreditar nisso, mas não podia ignorar o que vira e o que ouvira. Bella perguntara por ele pelo nome. Ela sabia. Desde quando?

— Joe?

— Pois não, senhor. — O rapaz olhou para o chefe com ar de piedade. Edward ficou furioso, não queria a pena de ninguém.

— Nos seus contatos com Bell... com a srta. Swan, você falou sobre este hotel?

— Sim, senhor.

— E mencionou que eu era o dono?

— Deixe-me pensar. — O rapaz franziu a testa. — Não, senhor. Mas não tenho muita certeza se deixei escapar alguma coisa, pois me lembro de ela ter dito que conhecia o _status _do sr. Cullen aqui tão bem quanto eu.

— Ah...

— Devo cancelar seus planos, senhor?

— Não. Deixe tudo como está. Para que se dar ao trabalho de mudar alguma coisa?

E pensar que ele passara uma semana sentindo-se culpado quando sua mentira de omissão era nada comparada com a de Isabella! Não, não mudaria os planos. Queria ver a cara dela quando entrasse no quarto e o encontrasse cheio de flores. E, mais ainda, queria ouvir-lhe a explicação. Embora não fizesse a mínima diferença agora.

.

Seus pés doíam por ter ficado em pé de salto alto por muito tempo. Assim que se dirigiu ao quarto, Bella jurou que jogaria os sapatos no lixo. Jogaria também o vestido que tirara do armário de sua mãe, e que usava agora em consideração a Mike.

Mike preferia roupas clássicas e discretas, embora gostasse de mulheres jovens e lindas. Queria que os outros homens o invejassem, não porque escolhera uma mulher que se vestia para atrair atenção, mas porque escolhera a mais fina delas. Beleza fala por si mesma, ele costumava dizer, e metade do guarda-roupa de Bella adquirido nos últimos seis meses fora acomodada ao gosto dele. Assim, ela completava sua parte na barganha.

Que finalmente chegara ao fim.

Ela saiu do elevador e tirou os sapatos. Atravessando o corredor de meias sentiu-se no céu. A mesma sensação que tivera ao deixar Mike atrás, no bar do hotel.

Ela preferira privacidade. Ele preferira o bar. Bella explicara que o que tinha a dizer seria melhor feito em privacidade. Porém Mike insistira que era beleza demais para ser desperdiçada numa sala vazia. Enfim, ela cedera, escolhendo um canto discreto do bar.

Mike recebera a notícia com cortesia – Bella tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer, desde que ele nunca faria uma cena –, mas deu a entender que a reputação do pai dela estava em jogo.

Mas Bella falara com o pai ao telefone um pouco antes, do bar, e ele lhe dissera algo que a deixara com um nó na garganta: "Você não precisa sacrificar sua vida para ter meu amor". Ele, de fato, parecia aliviado.

Segurando os sapatos numa das mãos e com a outra abrindo a porta, ela entrou na suíte. Estava às escuras, exceto por uma luz suave vinda do quarto. Ela não se lembrava de ter deixado a luz acesa, mas talvez a camareira fizera isso.

Jogou os sapatos no chão e foi para o quarto puxando o zíper do vestido pelo caminho. Quando o vestido caiu, chutou-o. Nunca se sentira tão livre na vida. Ao chegar no quarto, acendeu o lustre central.

O som de uma respiração a assustou, percebendo que havia alguém lá. Ela estava quase nua.

— É possível que isso esteja acontecendo de novo? — Será... Bella achou que escutara algo como lingerie, mas não podia jurar.

— Edward! — A exclamação foi de alívio. Ela esqueceu-se de tudo, exceto de sua felicidade. Correu para atirar-se aos braços dele, mas a expressão irritada dele a fez parar a meio do caminho.

De súbito, sentiu-se vulnerável e só. Cruzou os braços para esconder o corpo seminu.

— Estava esperando mais alguém? — ele perguntou.

Estendendo o braço ele pôs-se a brincar com a renda do sutiã. Seus dedos calejados roçavam-lhe a pele. Bella tremia ao contato, mas a mão dele estava tão gelada quanto a voz.

— Achei que a lingerie sexy, essa roupa que não cobre quase nada, seu penteado... tudo isso fosse em preparação — disse Edward.

— Para quê?

— Para uma conquista, para uma sedução. Você é boa nisso.

— Seduzir quem? — ela perguntou.

— É o que me resta saber.

Edward foi até a janela. Nesse instante, Bella olhou ao redor. Buquês de flores multicoloridas, brancas, vermelhas, cor-de-rosa, decoravam a suíte.

Ela sentiu-se de repente atordoada, como na beirada de um precipício, justo quando estava preste a obter o que desejava.

O que teria acontecido? Bella rezava para que tudo voltasse ao que fora antes.

Ela foi para perto de Edward.

— Edward — disse —, me desculpe não haver notado as flores antes. São lindas. Fez isso para mim?

— Fiz.

— Obrigada.

Ela passou o braço em volta da cintura dele, mas ele afastou-se abruptamente.

— Não! — ele protestou.

— Não entendo. — O medo aos poucos foi tomando o lugar da esperança.

— Não, suponho que você não entenda mesmo. Comprei isto para você, também. — Ele abriu um pequeno estojo de jóia.

Um enorme diamante brilhava contra o forro de veludo negro.

— Edward, que lindo...

— Maior ainda que este. — Ele puxou-lhe a mão rudemente. O anel de prata e turquesa que ele comprara estava lá, no dedo anelar de Bella.

A confusão brilhou nos olhos de Edward, logo seguida pelo ódio.

Não entendendo a reação dele, bella olhou para o anel. Pusera-o no dedo ao sair do bar, por desejar ter algo de Edward consigo.

— Adoro este anel — ela confessou.

— Você é muito esperta, Bella. Melhor do que imaginei. — Ele colocou o estojo no bolso da calça. — Diga-me uma coisa. Você teria dito "sim"?

— Naturalmente, mas...

— Naturalmente. Uma pergunta, então. O que teria feito com o noivo número um?

N/A: Adorei os últimos coments!... *-* às vezes leio também do trabalho, mas essas duas últimas semanas... tah complicadão... to pegando o tempo pra adaptar a fica aqui pra vcs.. SiChaves sinta-se em casa, puxa uma cadeira e fique à vontade...

O que me dizem do final desse cap? Fui má neh!... essa semana posto mais!

Bjão!


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

As pernas fraquejaram e Bella sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima. Torcia os dedos da mão quando começou a falar:

— Eu quis lhe dizer tudo. Planejava contar esta noite, depois...

— Depois... — ele interrompeu-a.

— Depois que terminasse minha conversa com Mike, o que fiz agora mesmo, no bar. Tudo está acabado entre mim e ele. Não que devesse ter começado, mas foi... necessário.

— E agora não é mais.

— Não.

Edward estava furioso. Bella ficou impressionada, nunca o vira assim. Nem mesmo quando o rapaz a agredira no bar. Ela teve receio de ter esperado muito e de Edward não querer mais ouvir suas explicações.

Contudo, ele também omitira fatos, por isso tinha de entender.

— Eu devia ter lhe contado, mas Mike... o noivado... não é mais necessário porque...

— Porque sou rico também — ele quase berrou. — E, comigo, não vai precisar de dinheiro e terá para si um homem de mais ou menos sua idade e sexo fantástico. Bom, não, Isabella? Você quase deu um passo em falso! — Ele bateu palmas.

Bella estava atônita, magoada. Cada palavra foi como uma chicotada. Mas depois ela ficou furiosa. Como podia ele pensar tão mal dela? Levando-se em conta quando fora bastante desonesto também?

Bella fitou-o e notou que a expressão de ódio que vira antes no olhar dele havia desaparecido. Em vez de raiva enxergou dor, semelhante à sua. Apegou-se a isso achando que, se ele sofria, queria dizer que ainda se importava com ela.

Chegou bem perto e perguntou:

— Você realmente acha que eu sabia que este hotel era seu? Desde o começo?

— Acho. Digamos, quase desde o começo.

— Acredita que eu seja capaz desse tipo de falsidade?

— Tenho certeza de que Carlisle ou os rapazes tiveram boa intenção ao lhe contar.

— Lealdade não significa nada para você, não é mesmo, Edward? Carlisle o trata como um filho e mesmo assim você acha que ele o traiu. E depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos, acha que eu faria o mesmo? Penso agora que o que tivemos não foi tão valioso como imaginei.

De súbito, receosa de que fosse desmaiar e se humilhar diante de Edward, Bella resolveu se vestir. Necessitava se cobrir para não se sentir tão exposta e também para parar de tremer. Porém Edward continuou falando:

— Isso tudo me faz pôr em dúvida sua habilidade em negócios, Bella. Você não devia abandonar uma oferta boa antes de ter a outra na mesa.

— Seu arrogante, desprezível, seu dono da verdade, seu monstro...

— Linda seleção de qualificativos, mas se eu fosse você, usaria seu tempo tentando reconquistar a primeira escolha antes que ele encontre uma substituta.

— Talvez eu... — O resto da frase ficou perdido porque a porta da suíte bateu com força quando Edward saiu. — ...use — ela sussurrou, certa de que não faria isso.

Sem perder um minuto, Bella começou a pôr suas roupas na mala. Não poderia mais ficar lá. Não quando o homem que amava pensava que ela... que ela... _que ela se vendia a melhor oferta._

Bella riu até que lágrimas começaram a banhar-lhe as faces. E se perguntava se um dia essas lágrimas parariam de correr. Ela amara Edward porém ele não tivera nada além de sexo. Ele vivera uma fantasia.

Bella já ia saindo carregando suas coisas quando se deu conta de que estava seminua. Com toda a confusão, esquecera-se de se vestir. Voltou.

"_Pare e pense, Isabella" _a voz interior, sua conhecida, sussurrava.

Enquanto se vestia, disse a si mesma: "Está tudo acabado". A dor era enorme. De camiseta e jeans agora, olhava ao redor para ter certeza de não haver se esquecido de nada. Essa parada não seria por querer memorizar o aroma das flores ou ver a mesa arrumada com champanhe gelando no balde de prata?

Jamais se esqueceria da emoção que sentira ao entrar naquela suíte pela primeira vez. Apanhou uma rosa vermelha da bandeja, planejando colocá-la sobre o travesseiro. Foi ao quarto.

Aí lembrou-se do anel.

— Oh, Deus! — Ela fechou os olhos e recordou a dor que vira estampada nos olhos escuros de Edward. Não, ele não era um homem vingativo. O choque que sofrerá devia ter sido muito grande. Isso após ter comprado o anel de diamante e de ter preparado tudo para recebê-la.

Ela o ferira, e ele quis revidar. Conseguira. E como!

Apanhando uma folha de papel escreveu algumas palavras para Edward e colocou-a sobre a fronha alva junto com a rosa vermelha. Talvez algum dia ele se lembrasse daquela semana, com prazer e sem amargura. Com amor e não com dor.

Talvez algum dia ela também fizesse o mesmo.

Edward sentou-se num dos bancos do _Hungry Bar _e ficou olhando para a infinidade de garrafas de bebidas enfileiradas nas prateleiras, se perguntando qual delas o deixaria inconsciente mais depressa.

— Uma dose de tequila matará sua dor.

Ao som da voz familiar, Edward virou-se e deparou com Carlisle.

— Por onde anda Emmett? — Edward perguntou.

— Onde você acha? Na minha casa acomodando sua nova família. Ele achou o apartamento lá em cima pequeno demais. — Carlisle preparou dois drinques, deu um a Edward, e disse: — Olhe, você está com cara de quem precisa disto.

— Sem dúvida que preciso — Edward resmungou.

— Se magoou Bella, cubro você de pancadas. E não venha fazendo cara de vítima comigo. Ela é uma boa menina e não merece ser enganada.

— Oh, mesmo? — Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Vamos, fale, meu filho. Se abra comigo. Posso ser velho mas não sou tolo. E mais do que beber você precisa falar, do contrário não estaria aqui.

— O que você me diria, Carlisle, se eu lhe contasse que Bella tinha um noivo rico esperando por ela no Balneário?

Carlisle nem pestanejou.

— Eu diria que deve haver alguma explicação para isso. Qual foi essa explicação?

— Qual foi?

— Não se faça de bobo, Edward. Qual foi a explicação dela? - Edward sacudiu os ombros, sentindo-se como um adolescente que fizera amor com a vizinha ao lado e que agora precisava enfrentar as conseqüências.

— Não esperei para ouvir as explicações de Bella.

— Você lhe contou que era dono do Balneário?

— Ela já sabia.

Edward nem precisou perguntar a Carlisle se fora ele quem contara. Ao contrário do que Isabella pensara, Edward sabia muito bem o que era lealdade. E tinha certeza de que Carlisle não o trairia nunca.

Como também soubera, no instante em que batera a porta da suíte ao se retirar, que exagerara. Mas, convenhamos, não era todos os dias que um homem vinha a tomar conhecimento de que a mulher que amava para o resto de sua vida estava noiva de outro homem.

— E você acha que agiu certo?

— Não! — Edward respondeu enfática e prontamente. — Não mais agora.

Ao saber de tudo, reagira com o coração e não com a cabeça. Agora, tendo tido tempo de pensar melhor, reconsiderava os fatos. Ele também não mentira? Apesar disso, não cedera um milímetro em se tratando de Bella.

— Você teve suas razões, Edward. Não acha que Bella devia ter as dela também? —Carlisle argumentou.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

— E os sinais de que havia algo estranho deviam ter estado no ar o tempo todo. Certo?

— De que ela tentava não se comprometer muito, sim. Mas que pertencia a outro homem? Céus, isso não!

Carlisle levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Aonde vai? — Edward lhe perguntou.

— Resolvi deixar você em sua própria companhia para refletir e ir atrás dela. — Assim falando e desapareceu.

Edward sabia, mesmo antes que lhe dissessem, que errara. Sabia também que Bella jamais o teria colocado numa armadilha, magoando-o. Não era mulher para isso.

— Pense nas explicações — Carlisle gritou da outra sala. — E suma daqui.

Explicações... A mulher chegara diretamente do deserto. O que mais sabia dela? Viera do leste do país e tinha olhos cor choclate onde ele podia se afogar. A mãe morrera havia três anos. Ela falava demais quando ficava nervosa. Trabalhava no ramo financeiro e quando fazia amor parecia nunca ter o suficiente dele. Sua única família consistia num pai cujo amor ela tentava constantemente conquistar e que estava endividado até...

Era isso. Um pai que precisava de dinheiro. O que mesmo Bella dissera sobre seu noivado? "_Não que devesse ter começado, mas foi necessário."_

E Carlisle tivera razão. Houvera sinais. Ela prometera à mãe agonizante que tomaria conta do pai. _Sempre fizera o que era certo. _E queria ser amada pelos pais.

Por Deus! Bella ia se casar com o milionário para ajudar o pai! Edward tinha certeza disso agora. Tinha também certeza de que ela não o _fisgara _para tomar o lugar do noivo. Armara-se de coragem e dera as costas às necessidades do pai e ao juramento feito à mãe mesmo antes de saber que ele era algo mais do que um simples _barman. _Ele podia ignorar quem lhe contara, mas imaginava quando Isabella soubera de tudo. E fora sem dúvida depois que partira da taberna, já no hotel.

E sabia disso porque conhecia Bella. Que pena ele se dera conta dos fatos apenas tarde demais.

Pobre Isabella. Passara a semana rompendo com velhos hábitos e cheia de inseguranças. Ele não tinha notado que ela estava cada vez mais confiante em si? E justamente quando mais precisava, o homem que ela amava lhe falta. A coragem que tivera foi recompensada com acusações que lhe queimaram os ouvidos e o coração. Bella fora à procura do amor e esse mesmo homem provavelmente a convencera de que nunca teria o dele. Esse homem agira de maneira vil e de certo a perdera para sempre.

Resmungando, Edward entrou no carro e rumou para o hotel em tempo recorde. Precisava encontrar Isabella.

Não tinha idéia de para onde iriam depois. Ao menos queria vê-la mais uma vez. Agora que a raiva cega passara e a compreensão tomara seu lugar, Ele tinha necessidade disso mais do que tudo.

Ao chegar na suíte, não bateu na porta. Foi entrando.

_Amor, voltei, _não lhe pareceu muito apropriado, por isso disse apenas:

— Bella? - Silêncio.

Percebeu logo que ela se fora.

Um chamado para a recepção confirmou sua suspeita. Ele estivera naquela suíte, tivera nas mãos tudo o que desejava, e jogara tudo fora. Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Foi para o quarto e sentou-se na cama. Sua estupidez o irritava. Como se não tivesse sido bastante o que lhe dissera, saíra aconselhando-a que voltasse para sua primeira escolha. _Talvez... _ela ainda esteja no hotel com o antigo noivo.

Edward enxergou o travesseiro com a rosa. Sentiu um aperto no estômago. Pegou a nota e leu-a.

_**Edward, eu gostaria que tivesse sido "para sempre", mesmo num apartamentinho em cima do bar.**_

Ela não poderia ter sido mais clara. Ela amava o homem que acreditara que ele era, não o dono do Balneário, o canalha em que ele se tornara.

— O senhor não tem bom aspecto, sr. Cullen. Parece cansado.

— Falta de sono faz isso, Joe. — Como também sonhos inquietos e memórias eróticas, Edward pensou.

— Oh.

— Você viu aquele homem de certa idade da outra noite? Aquele que estava com a srta. Swan? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu o vi esta manhã na hora do café.

Edward esperou, Joe permaneceu quieto. Preferia não falar e responder apenas quando solicitado. Imaginava que já havia cometido alguma indiscrição e resolvera falar menos.

— Ele estava só?

— Não, senhor. De braço com uma mulher muito atraente — Joe respondeu.

Uma loura atraente? Uma morena atraente? Uma atraente Samanthaisabella? O quê? Quem? Ele teve vontade de estrangulá-lo por ter ficado assim discreto em tão curto espaço de tempo.

— Eles ainda estão no restaurante — Joe prosseguia —, caso o senhor queira... bem... verificar.

Edward dirigiu-se ao restaurante, o coração aos saltos. Quando passava em frente à Recepção foi chamado pelo alto-falante. Ele pegou o telefone mais próximo.

— Edward.

— Alô, Edward.

— O que há, Alice?

Mesmo enquanto falava com a irmã, ele não tirava os olhos do saguão. Alice telefonava para saber o que acontecera para ele ter cancelado os planos para o fim de semana. E Edward lhe explicava que tivera alguns imprevistos; mas continuava sempre de olho para não perder isabella e o homem.

Segundos mais tarde desligou o telefone e viu o que queria. O tal homem saía do restaurante com uma atraente... Ele esticou o pescoço para enxergar melhor. Quando conseguiu, deu um suspiro profundo. Uma atraente ruiva. O homem dava o braço para uma linda e jovem ruiva. O alívio que sentiu foi imenso por não se tratar de Isabellaa.

Mas isso não significava que tinha alguma idéia de por onde ela andava. Em casa, provavelmente; não que a culpasse por isso.

Edward voltou para a recepção. Apesar de todas as dores de cabeça, ser o dono do hotel tinha algumas vantagens. E quando puxou os cartões de reserva agradeceu pelas boas estrelas que tivera durante aquela semana. E que esperava continuar tendo.

* * *

**N/A**... Pessoaassss que estão lendo e não estão comentando... POXAAA como são más! SiChaves, Tenho vontade de matar o Edward... Não dá?

Último capítulo, eu libero fim de semanaaa... COMENTEMMMMMM e me façam felizes!


	18. Capítulo 16

N/A: Meninas, mandei o capítulo pra Nathy no começo da semana, como é sábado e ela não mandou a revisão, vou postar sem a revisão.. depois que ela me mandar eu troco... Bjus

Capítulo 16

Bella colocou num canto de seu apartamento todo o material que tirara do escritório. Felizmente, com as conferências ainda em andamento no Arizona, pudera entrar no escritório evitando um novo confronto com Mike.

Serviu-se de uma xícara de café. Precisava de toda a energia para fazer decisões sobre sua vida, e queria começar naquela noite mesmo. Deu uma olhada nos classificados do jornal, embora não estivesse muito animada em encontrar trabalho em Nova York, Seu coração e sua alma haviam ficado no Arizona. Com Edward.

Apesar do último encontro, tudo o que ela desejava da vida era o que tivera na semana anterior. Mas lamentava profundamente não ter sido honesta desde o início, ou ao menos depois que se dera conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E se perguntava então que diferença sua honestidade teria feito.

Era importante se levar em consideração que tudo acontecera quando ela nem o conhecia bem.

Não o conhecia? Verdade. E agora? Agora, se fechasse os olhos, sentia o cheiro masculino dele, sentia as mãos calejadas afagando-lhe o corpo, e ouvia aquela voz sensual de Edward em seus sonhos. Na escuridão da noite invocava os sons profundos que ele sussurrava enquanto faziam amor. Ela o conhecera bem e o amara muito. Por esse exato motivo as acusações de Edward a machucaram tanto. Deixara o Arizona de livre e espontânea vontade, mas entrar no avião fora a coisa mais difícil que já fizera na vida.

A campainha tocou. Seu pai com certeza, Bella pensou. Ela fizera algumas sugestões e ele prometera pensar nas opções apresentadas e passar por lá a fim de discutir sobre o assunto. A única coisa que ela não queria que acontecesse era viver de suas economias durante muito tempo. Não com as dívidas do pai ainda por pagar.

Ela já telefonara para algumas agências de empregos em vários Estados onde achava que ela e o pai poderiam recomeçar. Gostaria de morar no Arizona, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava conveniente trabalhar num lugar onde pudesse se encontrar o tempo todo com Edward. Naturalmente o Arizona era um grande estado, mas mesmo assim as recordações a fariam sofrer muito.

Ela apertou o botão para abrir a porta embaixo, e falou pelo interfone.

— Suba, papai.

— Alô, Bella.

Ao som daquela voz grave o coração de Samantha disparou. Uma vez que não se encontrava na cama, não poderia estar sonhando. Ergueu a cabeça e viu Edward ali em pé, à porta. Como se alegrou! De calça bege e camisa branca de colarinho, tinha um aspecto refinado e ainda extremamente sexy.

Bella ficou tão contente em vê-lo que teve vontade de atirar-se em seus braços. Mas logo se deu conta de que aquele não era mais o seu Edward. O homem em pé ali à porta parecia bem fora de lugar.

Bella quase não o reconhecia vestido daquele jeito. Mas, pensando bem, o que sabia ela do Edward Cullen, do dono do Balneário?

— Como me descobriu? — ela estava curiosa em saber. O que faz aqui?, foi o que teve vontade de perguntar.

— Ser dono tem suas vantagens. Procurei seu cartão de registro no hotel. — Ele sacudiu os ombros.

— Ah... E veio aqui para...

— Explicar.

— Da mesma forma que me deixou explicar? — Bella sentiu que seu ódio voltava.

— Talvez eu mereça esse tratamento, mas não percorri toda essa distância para ser mandado embora, Bella.

— Então, o que o fez vir até aqui?

— Você. Eu lhe fiz uma promessa que não cumpri.

Edward chegou mais perto, tão perto que tudo o mais desapareceu para ela. O ruído das buzinas lá fora, o chiado do aparelho de ar condicionado diminuiu. As palavras de Edward apenas serviram para avivar suas recordações.

— Que promessa foi essa? — Bella perguntou.

— Eu disse que usaríamos todos os dias de suas férias. Faltou um.

— Interessante você prestar atenção só a isso, Edward. Pelo visto, eu estava certa. Sexo foi a única coisa que contou em nosso relacionamento. Tudo o mais entre nós não passou de mentira.

— Você pode ter se convencido disso, mas não é a verdade.

— Não? Por exemplo, nem o reconheço vestido desse jeito. É como estar olhando para um desconhecido.

— Externamente, sim, Bella. Por dentro sou o mesmo homem.

Seria, de fato? Ela se perguntava. E por que não haveria de ser? Estaria ela se protegendo ridiculamente de um homem que nunca lhe fizera mal algum, e que sempre lhe dera prazer na semana que passaram juntos? Por quê? Porque tinha medo. Como podia saber o que fora real entre eles e o que fora parte da fantasia? Como distinguir entre a realidade e a fachada que punham no lugar da verdade?

Edward colocou uma mecha de cabelos dela atrás da orelha, uma mecha que por certo caíra do rabo-de-cavalo. Com a ponta dos dedos tocou-lhe o pescoço e Bellaa estremeceu, fechando os olhos. O gesto deu alguma esperança a ele.

Ele levara mais tempo do que desejara para arrumar as coisas em casa, e três dias se passaram até poder chegar com as notícias que desejava dar a Bella. Mesmo que não se parecesse consigo mesmo, ainda era o homem por quem ela se apaixonara. Apenas esperava que ela visse isso.

— Você veio até mim — ela disse enfim parecendo surpresa, os olhos arregalados.

Céus, ele amava aquela mulher e devia a ela mais do que lhe dera até então. Quando tudo aquilo estivesse terminado, Bella não teria mais dúvida. Uma explicação era o mínimo que ele poderia lhe dar. O que viria depois seria uma decisão apenas.

Edward entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

— O hotel começou como uma pequena pensão — ele falou bem pausadamente.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Pertencia a meu pai, com alqueires e mais alqueires de terras ao redor. O Balneário consistia num sonho dele. Só que, devido a um enfarte traiçoeiro, meu pai não viveu para ver seu sonho realizado. Nós, eu e minha irmã, crescemos com conforto, mas o dinheiro veio mesmo mais tarde, quando vendi alguns alqueires de terra para construir o hotel que depois se tornou enorme e famoso. Naturalmente, os tempos e a economia do país concorreram para esse grande sucesso.

— Garanto que você está sendo modesto e também garanto que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso do filho que tem.

— Quanto aos negócios, sim. Mas orgulhoso com o modo como eu exibia minha nova fortuna caída do céu? Não.

Ele não sentia orgulho de si mesmo e de seu comportamento daqueles anos. Era humilhante pensar em como se apegara ao dinheiro depressa e em como se esquecera de suas raízes rapidamente também.

Bella não disse nada, e ele continuou:

— Eu fui o único culpado pelo fato de mulheres, hóspedes do hotel, me perseguissem, e isso me subiu à cabeça. Quando percebi que era meu dinheiro e meu status que elas queriam e não minha pessoa, o mal estava feito.

— Quem afinal magoou você, Edward? — Ela quis saber.

— Isso é o mais estranho de tudo. Mulher nenhuma em particular. Pois nenhuma jamais significou muito para mim. Até você chegar. — Edward beijou-lhe a mão. — Foi a vida dessas mulheres, e o fato de terem coragem de levar avante um affair enquanto seus maridos estavam no mesmo hotel, que me enojou. Então, quando conheci você que gostou de mim pelo que pensou que eu fosse, resolvi não confessar quem eu realmente era. E quando quis fazer, era tarde demais.

Bella não deu uma palavra, obviamente respeitando a necessidade que Edward tinha de se explicar. Mas cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto esperava.

— Acho que minha visão dos fatos estava deturpada. Não percebi a que ponto, até conhecer você, Isabella, que pagou por algo que não fez.

Edward andou até a janela que dava para o parque, estabelecendo espaço e distância emocional entre eles dois. Fizera sua parte. O resto competia a ela.

Como na primeira vez, ela teria de dar um passo em direção a ele.

Edward continuava na janela, apreciando os gramados a perder de vista, no parque logo abaixo. Ele estava errado, Bella dizia a si mesma. Não era o único culpado. Ela fora egoísta e injusta. Tendo ido ao encontro dele com uma agenda que continha, seus planos, aceitara-o sem saber a bagagem e os antecedentes que Edward trouxera consigo para o relacionamento de ambos.

Porque, sim, eles tiveram um relacionamento. Apesar do que dissera, elaa não se convencera de que um sexo quente fora só o que ela e Edward compartilharam. Houve muito mais.

De qualquer maneira, como por milagre, Edward fizera naquele instante o que ela julgara impossível acontecer; conseguira diminuir sua raiva e sua dor. E ela sentiu ainda mais amor por aquele homem especial.

— Sou igualmente culpada, Edward. E vendo as coisas como as vejo agora, muito melhor por sinal, absolvo você de qualquer culpabilidade.

— E agora, Bella?

A distância entre os dois não podia ser maior do que um metro, mas para Bella era como um abismo do tamanho do Grand Canyon. Nunca as coisas foram assim com eles. Ela e Edward sempre usufruíram relativa intimidade, coisa que ela jamais tivera com qualquer outra pessoa.

Edward fora até lá para vê-la. Ela teria de fazer o resto do caminho. E se quisesse ser honesta, pensou. A única coisa que não tinham conseguido ainda, poderiam ter agora. Era um voltar aos braços do outro para sempre. ela estendeu-lhe os braços.

— Que tal você diminuir a distância entre nós? — sussurrou. Se Edward a abraçasse, ela saberia que tudo estava bem. As palavras viriam depois.

Edward fitou-a, os olhos escuros mais sérios que nunca.

— Uma pergunta.

Ela encolheu os braços cruzando-os no peito, as mãos fechadas, as unhas penetrando na carne.

— Sim?

— Você confia em mim? — Essa pergunta que eles se fizeram muitas vezes durante a semana que passaram juntos, nunca teve tanto significado.

Bella sabia muito bem a razão da pergunta. Confiaria ela em Edward apesar das mentiras e omissões, apesar das horríveis coisas que ele lhe dissera e sugerira, apesar do que cada um era na realidade?

Mas nada mudara no que realmente importava. Isto é, no que um significava para o outro.

— Se eu confio em você? Com minha vida, Edward.

Assim que ele obteve a resposta de Bella, estendeu os braços. E ela correu, aninhando-se nos braços dele. Bella não sabia quem estava mais aliviado, se ela ou Edward, quando finalmente se viu no lugar destinado a ser seu, os braços dele. O suspiro profundo dele provou que sentia o mesmo, que o lugar tinha de ser dela.

Era o certo.

Eles estavam certos.

Bellaa colou os lábios nos de Edward, e beijou-o com uma urgência que nunca sentira antes.

— Isso significa que você me perdoou? — ele lhe perguntou momentos mais tarde.

— Acho que ambos temos necessidade de perdão.

— Quer dizer que as mentiras de um perdoam as do outro?

— Não foram mentiras, Edward, mas apenas omissões. E agora?

— Eu te amo, Bella. — Essas palavras encheram o espaço vazio do coração de Bella. — E se isso implica em ajudar seu pai, estou pronto para o que for necessário.

— Meu pai...

— Ia sendo a razão de você se casar com um homem sem amor. Não ia?

— Como soube?

— Fácil, querida. Conheço você. Apenas levei algum tempo para me recuperar do choque e começar a pensar como um ser racional.

— Obrigada, mas papai e eu chegamos a um entendimento. Eu o fiz consultar um médico e soube que fisicamente ele está bem. Papai se conscientizou do que fez e está pronto a voltar a trabalhar.

— Pelo visto, você fez muito em pouco tempo.

— Graças a você que me ajudou a ver que eu não podia desistir de minha vida por ele... E uma vez tendo conhecido você, não quis desistir.

— Se me permitir, posso ajudar seu pai a pagar as dívidas, Bella.

— Não, de forma alguma.

— Está dizendo isso porque tem medo que eu pense que está atrás de meu dinheiro?

— Estou dizendo "não" porque nossa vida, nosso amor, não tem nada a ver com os problemas de meu pai. E, para seu governo, não estou querendo pôr a mão em seu bolso.

— Não? — Ele riu, provocando-a.

— Não. Mas posso pensar em muitos outros lugares onde eu gostaria de pôr as mãos. — Ela sorriu e abriu o zíper da calça dele. — E para seu governo, Edward, eu também conheço você.

— Conhece, sem dúvida.

— E errei ao pensar que não conhecia — ela murmurou, beijando-o nos lábios, no rosto e no pescoço. E acabando de abrir o zíper.

Edward sentiu um estremecimento de desejo percorrendo-lhe o corpo todo.

Na pressa, Bella se atrapalhou um pouco em remover-lhe a calça. Edward ajudou-a e logo apareceu ali no chão uma pilha de roupa.

Na mesma hora Bella começou a acariciá-lo entre as coxas. Edward deixou escapar um gemido rouco, como se quisesse dizer que poderiam fazer aquilo o resto de suas vidas, mas que agora tinha necessidade de estar dentro dela.

Ele ergueu-lhe a saia e tocou na reduzida calcinha de seda e rendas.

— Adoro acima de tudo o fato de você usar essas coisas — ele murmurou. — São tão fáceis de manusear. — Com um puxão ele rasgou a seda e livrou-a da calcinha.

— Oh! — BellaSamantha exclamou.

— Gostou?

— Impressionante. Delicioso.

— Mesmo considerando-se que sou um bom rapaz? Ou por acaso deixei de ser?

Ela afagou-lhe o rosto, dizendo:

— Continua sendo um bom rapaz, Edward.

— Você falou que moraria para sempre até num pequeno apartamento em cima de um bar. Mas que tal a casa de seus sonhos, a que descreveu certa vez? Moraria no Arizona, Bella? Passei os últimos dias fazendo uma lista de firmas que ficariam muito felizes se tivessem seu talento na diretoria. E conheço algumas pessoas que podem ajudar seu pai a começar tudo de novo — Edward segurava a respiração, aguardando a resposta.

— Minha resposta é "sim", caso você já não tivesse adivinhado.

Abraçando-a, Edward penetrou-a. O corpo úmido de Bella recebeu-o com enorme prazer. Ela suspirou em êxtase com seu barman, que não era um barman.

— Olhe para mim — ele ordenou.

Ela fitou-o. Os olhos verdes estavam obscurecidos pela paixão e por emoções mais complexas que agora ela podia classificar.

— Para seu governo, Isabella, isso não tem nada a ver com sexo, e tudo a ver com amor. — Edward ergueu os quadris, penetrando-a ainda mais profundamente.

— Eu sei. — Ela deu um gemido de prazer. — Mas você não pode negar que sexo é qualquer coisa de incrível.

Ele sorriu e contestou:

— Eu nunca neguei.

— E para seu governo, Edward, eu te amo muito.

**N/A** Pessoas, desculpe não ter mandado o capítulo para Nathy e nem postado fim de semana... Esse é o último capítulo da fic. Lembrando que isso é uma adaptação de um livro super maravilhoso "Uma Semana de Amor - Carly Phillips". Pra quem não sabe tenho um blog onde disponibilizo livros virtuais (ebooks), adoraria vê-las por la (sweetwords . net), fica aqui o convite.

Estou pensando sim em escrever uma nova fic, mas desta vez não será adaptação, e sim minha mesmo. Entrei no meu perfil aqui no fanfiction e acima da minha foto clique em "Subscribe", para receber alerta de novas fics minhas! Bjus amei fazer essa adaptação (até pq essa história é MARA). Nathy brigadão! Meninas que me deixaram reviews milhões de beijos, e quem não deixou reviews pra mim só mil beijos!

Até mais!


End file.
